My Paramour
by Cutie Emo Panda
Summary: Rukia grew up in the life of men.Longing to be accepted by the female population, she sets out for the approval of the grade's #1 girl by promising her Kurosaki Ichigo.But things don't always go as planned."You weren't supposed to fall in love with me."
1. Chapter 1

So I know I have a two in complete stories but I kind of wanted to start this one. I think I'll make this my main one to focus on. And this is not a Yuri story so don't even think that it is. I was inspired by a drawing on deviant art to write this story. Hope you enjoy!

Byakuya "Nii-sama" – Oldest son (32)

Kaien "Onii-san" – Second son (30)

Shuhei "Nii-san" – Third son (25)

Renji "Ren-nii" – Fourth son (20)

Hanataro "Onii-chan" – Fifth son, older twin of Toshiro (17)

Toshiro "Aniki" – Sixth son, younger twin of Hanataro (17)

Rukia "Kiki-chan" – Oldest daughter, only daughter, youngest sibling (15)

**My Paramour: Chapter 1**

The rays of the sun were shining down on the house at the very end of the street. Its fresh gold coloring gave the white paint of a perfect picket fence some extra dimensions. Within this quaint little house there were counters filled with frames after frames of family graduations, trips to the beach, birthdays, and large family mile stone events. Each one consisted of many people shrouding the inner workings of the boarders, cramming to be in the photo. Only six of them held two individuals. And in those six, they all had one thing in common:

One girl

* * *

><p>Light filled the small room. The pastel colors began to vibrantly gleam around the walls and floor. As the beams hit the lids of a young girl in her bed, she made a small grunt and buried herself a little deeper under the warm cotton sheets. Thinking about how early in the morning it was, she shifted over to her back. Her eyes began to slowly flutter open before she noticed several familiar faces looming over her body.<p>

"Morning Kiki-chan!" A young boy exclaimed.

Her eyes shot open at the sight of all her older brother's crowded over her small form. They all stared at her intently, each with their own trademark smile gracing their features. She shot up from her bed and looked at them each in the eye. Her shocked expression gave them amusement.

"What are you all doing here?" She exclaimed.

"Ah, Kiki-chan," a tall red headed boy sighed, "This _is _where we live."

She shook her head in disbelief, "No Ren-nii, you don't live in _my_ room."

There was a simultaneous chuckle in the crowd. One short, blue eyed boy however rolled his eyes at the response, "I told you we should have waited outside of the door."

"Ah, but then she wouldn't be able to see the cheery face of her Aniki this fine morning," a large spiky haired male bellowed.

Rukia put her hands over her ears at the sound of the booming laughter, "you're too loud Onii-san." When he finally finished with his laughing fit, Rukia looked over to her side to be face-to-face with her smiling Onii-chan.

"Hanataro," A stoic figure called out, "move to side, Rukia can't see the time."

A flustered, Hanataro shifted himself to the other side of her bed. Giving him a nod in gratitude, she looked over to the clock. It read '6:57'.

"Ah," Rukia scratched the top of her head, "Nii-san…"

A gruff looking man with a 69 tattoo looked at his baby sister eagerly. "Hm?" he hummed.

"What time does school start?"

He looked at her quizzically and thought for a moment. Facing her once more he said in a hushed tone, "7:30…why?"

In the pregnant silence, the others turned their own heads to look over at the clock themselves. As realization took over, they all frantically began to scramble around the room like little flies over food. Rukia rushed to her closet to grab her school uniform while shouting for everyone to leave her room. The house was in a ruckus to be ready for their day. Byakuya was struggling to tie his tie in the mirror, Toshiro and Hanataro were fighting over their lone bathroom sink, Shuhei was in the kitchen trying to put together a few slices of toast, Kaien tripped over a stray box in the hall trying to grab the car keys, and Renji was dumping random books into his bag. As they all stumbled out of the house and piled into a beat up used van in the garage there was shouting everywhere.

"Kaien, I'm the oldest, I'm driving," Byakuya stated coldly.

"Yes but I was the one who bought the car so I'm driving," Kaien snapped back.

Everyone could see the sparks flying between the two. The air was tense and slightly uneasy.

"It doesn't matter!" Rukia exclaimed hurriedly, "Nii-sama, just let Onii-san drive. I'm going to be late for my first day of high school!"

The last stamen caught their attention as Byakuya reluctantly slid into the passenger seat. A smug look was shown on Kaien's face as he shoved the jingling keys into the key hole. They backed out of the drive way and started down the long and straight road. Rukia smiled as she stared out the window. She watched as her surroundings changed from suburban housing to cafés, restaurants, stores, and apartments. Kids running around in their messed up school uniforms, couples taking a stroll on the concrete, and passing stray cats filled the little town. She could feel the jitters and butterflies in her stomach as she knew the school was coming up close.

She had been so nervous and excited at the same time that she hadn't even noticed herself bouncing a bit. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she tore her gaze away from the streets and looked over to her Aniki. He flashed a reassuring smile that seemed to calm her down a bit.

"You'll do fine," he told her, "If you're worried about making friends, don't be. Just be yourself." With another quick grin he looked back ahead. Rukia let slip a small, uneasy smile and gazed out the window once more.

As the van pulled up to the front gates of the school's compound, Rukia was the last to file out of the vehicle. Once the cool morning air hit her bare knees she shuttered and wrapped her blazer tighter around herself. This caused for a quick glance from all of her brothers.

"You sure you'll be alright Rukia?" Byakuya asked. Though his face was still stoic and words lacking any emotion, they all knew he was feeling nothing but concern.

She gave her Nii-sama a soft look and smiled. "I'll be just fine." Then to everyone else, "No need to worry about me guys."

The wind blew through the air as some students stopped to stare for a moment at the scene happening in front of the gates. Feeling the glares and stares they were getting, Toshiro cleared his throat.  
>"We should be going," he said.<p>

Hanataro suddenly appeared at Rukia's side and his cheery voice became loud and clear, "Come on Kiki-chan, your Aniki and Onii-chan will take you to the gym for opening ceremony!"

As they all said their short goodbyes, Rukia was soon led through the crowd of new students. The hoard of people suffocated the air around them. Finally making their way to the front doors of the gym, Toshiro was on his toes trying to look over the students who were obviously much taller than him. Pointing in one direction, he yelled over the noise, "I think first years are seated over that way."

Quick exchanges of hugs were given before Rukia made for her conquest to the first year seating's. Finding an empty seat to be situated in proved to be much more difficult than she imagined. Heads were facing friends, asking how break had been. Others were looking amongst the bundle of people coming, trying to find old friends.

There was one vacant seat up in the second row off to the edge. She made her way there and sat down pulling her book bag to the front of her lap. She sat there waiting for the opening ceremony to start.

Looking at her new classmates, she studied a group of girls all huddled around each other. In the center seemed to be one girl who, the first thing Rukia mentally slapped herself for noticing, was graced with a plentiful amount of cleavage. Her long auburn locks fell gracefully over her shoulders, the smooth contours of her cheeks to her chin seemed so natural, and the large and heart-warming smile that easily fell across her face seemed like it was meant to be there always. To put it shortly, she was gorgeous; probably one of the most gorgeous women Rukia had ever seen. There was innocence to her that seemed to just be alluring, a feeling of safety.

In the midst of the group's laughter, the girl and Rukia had locked eyes for a moment. Rukia could feel some heat rising to her cheeks and twisted her body back to face the front of the gymnasium. Grabbing onto her chest, she could feel the burning of longing. She longed for ease to laugh around simple girlish jokes, to blush at the mention of a boy's name, foreign concepts of gossip.

The large hall began to quiet down as the principle took his spot at the front of the podium. During his opening speech, Rukia could not concentrate as she fantasized about recreating her stand here at this school. With a silent agreement to herself, she slipped on a mask.

* * *

><p>"Aright class," an overly enthusiastic teach stood before her class of fresh new students. "I am Ochi-sensei, and I'm not like other teacher's here. I am much cooler so don't feel hesitant to come up to me on the streets and say hi!"<p>

She feverishly wrote her name on the board for everyone to see before facing the class once more. "So why don't we all get to know each other better. What I want you to do are stand up, say your name, your family background: like pets, parents, sibling, what middle school you went to, and…" she tilted her head a bit as if trying to grasp a thought that was just floating in the air, "and why not a hobby you enjoy doing."

Ochi-sensei skipped her way to far left column of the class and pointed to the first person. "We'll start with you and work our way down the columns."

With a much bored look, the student stood up and began his introduction. Rukia sat unmoving at her desk and kept a hard smile on her face. She listened intently to everyone's introductions and mentally took note of the things most of her female peers were doing. She noticed some twirling of the hair, a little bit of biting at the lips, and a popular habit, the ending was always "please take care of me."

When it was time for her to introduce herself, she slowly stood, not to seem too eager too nervous.

"Hello," she began quietly at first, something most of the girls were doing, "I'm Kuchiki Rukia." She gave an uncomfortably large smile to the whole class to see. Again, this was a common female habit. "I live with my six older brothers-,"

She was cut off by mummers in the classroom. She supposed it was only natural for them to act that way considering most of the kids were either only children or only had one to two older or younger siblings.

"Ah! Kuchiki, you must be Hanataro's younger sister! When I had him two years ago, he could not stop gushing about his cute baby sister!" Ochi-sensei mused. This caused the whole class into an up roar of laughter. It took a bit of time before Ochi-sensei could quiet them down. She gave Rukia an apologetic look and motioned for her to continue.

With a tense chuckle she did, "I was home schooled for the last two years by one of my older brothers but before that I had been attending Rukongai middle school. A hobby…" Rukia paused to think. Naming her true passion seemed to be out of the question in this situation, so going with her second favorite thing to do was alright to say. "I enjoy the arts."

Nodding her head in approval, Rukia slumped back into her chair. Then as the student behind her began to stand as well, she widened her eyes in realization. "Take care of me!" she blurted out. The class was silent for a moment as Ochi-sensei shook her head, "That was unnecessary Kuchiki-san. Go on ahead."

A blush crept onto the contours of her face as she slunk lower in her chair. Taking a quick glance over to the beauty in her class she hoped that she hadn't noticed the outburst, though it was most unlikely. But to Rukia's surprise, the girl was not paying any attention at all to the things happening in classroom. Instead, she had her gaze right out of the room watching as second year boys made their way to their first period of gym. Her focus on one in particular was so great that she didn't even notice it was her turn to present herself.

"Ah," she stood up frantically, "I'm Inoue Orihime, I live with my older brother, Sora, I went to Karakura middle school, and I like to cook!" she finished quickly and bowed deeply, "Please take care of me!" she straightened out and flashed a natural and large smile before sitting down. Even in her hurry to finish she had a certain girlish elegance to it that Rukia amazed at. But just as fast at her words, that smile on Orihime's face vanished at the notice of the absence of a certain second year.

It wasn't long after that that real class started.

* * *

><p>"So how was it?" Toshiro asked monotonously on their walk home from school. Rukia hadn't had much luck with fitting in with her peers but wouldn't allow that detail to slip her mouth.<p>

"It was fine, everyone seems very nice." She stated casually.

"What do you mean by 'seemed'?" Toshiro lifted a brow at the word.

"Ah, Onii-chan, you told Ochi-sensei about me?" Rukia changed the topic of focus.

Hanataro looked at his little sister with an apologetic smile, "Sorry, Kiki-chan, I couldn't help myself. You were so cute at the time."

"At the time?" Rukia did her best to look offended and playfully smacked her older brother in the arm, "How about now?"

Toshiro rolled his eyes as Hanataro stuttered out a response, "You are still very cute Kiki-chan."

"Good save," Toshiro prodded his twin in the side.

The moment that they opened the gate to their home, the door slammed open revealing four very nervous looking young men. In simultaneous breath of air, they all asked Rukia about her day. Rukia laughed at the childish act of her older brothers and began to push them all inside. As she was closing the door, she noticed a few houses down at the corner of their street, a familiar looking second year entered into his own home.

**End Chapter 1**

So… tell me what you thought? Any question comments or concerns? Let me know in a review please!


	2. Chapter 2

So… Before you start reading the chapter, I just want to say a few things.

September 11th, 2011 just passed. That day marked the ten year anniversary of the terrorist attacks on the US world trade center, Pentagon, and to one crash that never made its destination(SF Bay or White house). If you are reading this story and you knew someone who was or is affected by this, my heart goes out to you and I give my condolences. Many innocent lives were lost and I truly wish things could have turned out differently. Flags were at half mass and I hope that those of you still remember this day a decade ago find some way of coping. Wounds heal and I pray your life is better now :)

Happy Autumn Moon festival for all you Asians (and maybe non Asians) out there ;) eat LOTS of moon cake!

So anyways, just needed to say that! Read ahead!

**My Paramour: Chapter 2**

"Kiki-chan," Renji whined to his little sister, "you sure you want to _walk _to school?"

Rukia gave her brother a reassuring smile, "I'm sure Ren-nii."

Coming in from the kitchen was Shuuhei with three bentos in his hands. He handed one to each of the three teens standing in the doorway quickly putting on their shoes. Shuffling around in the halls, Byakuya appeared before them. With a stern expression falling across his face, Byakuya let out a gruff sigh.

"It really is now problem you three, I don't mind being a few minutes late for work."

Hanataro gave out a chuckle and stood up straighter, "We really don't mind. Everyone, do you not trust us with Kiki-chan's safety?"

"No," came the blunt answer from the group of men surrounding the three. Renji, Shuuhei, Kaien, and Byakuya all glared at the poor cowering boy. "What would happen if perhaps a thug comes along to try and take advantage of her? Or maybe there is car swiveling on top of the sidewalk and hits her?"

Shaking his head feverishly, Hanataro did his best to defend himself, "I can take care of Kiki-chan! I really can, I would throw myself in front of that car! And Toshiro, well…" Hanataro looked over to his twin with pleading eyes.

Rolling his eyes, Toshiro found it time to intervene in their little family feud. "Do not worry about our ability to take care of Rukia; I think I have proven to be more than capable."

The four older males scoffed at the statement. But Rukia cleared her throat in order to get their attention. When their heads turned to her direction, the immediate change was obvious. The sharp looks they were all giving each other disappeared and melted into nothing but soft liquid. They were willing to listen.

"I don't think you should worry too much Nii-sama, Onii-san, Nii-san, Ren-nii," she gave them all a wary smile, "Onii-chan and Aniki are more than capable to walk me to school. Besides, I'm not entirely helpless."

Shuuhei returned a delicate smile and patted her head, "Sorry, you're right, we should have more faith in you."

"Oi, what about having faith in us?" Toshiro sputtered.

Before things could get even more out of hand, Rukia pulled her two brothers out of the house. Shrugging out his shoulders, Toshiro muttered something incoherent under his breath. Hanataro was shaking his head in disbelief. Only one thing crossed all three of their minds at that moment, _was this going to happen _every _morning? _

The early colors of the sun glistened across the houses and lit up the dull grey of the street. Coming out of his house at the corner, was that oh so familiar second year. His bright hair showed even brighter in the morning glow of day. The light yellow tint upon orange locks was an unusual sight to see. Throwing his book bag over his shoulder he carelessly walked down the street.

Rukia noticed as he nonchalantly strode a few steps ahead of them. Leaning over to her Onii-chan she whispered, "Does that boy go to our school?"

Hanataro looked up from his feet and smiled to Rukia, "Yeah, he's a second year."

Rukia nodded her head. Hearing her Aniki scoff, she turned her head to Toshiro who was glaring a hole in the boy's back. "Do you have an opinion about him Aniki?"

Toshiro merely scowled deeper. Suddenly, the boy stopped and slightly turned his head back. He had a strange expression adorning his face. It was odd, and seemingly impossible, to have his mouth set in a glower, yet his eyes genuinely carefree. He opened his mouth to speak, "Ah, Toshiro… Hanataro, Ohayo!"

This didn't help Toshiro's already off turned mood. "Kurosaki, I told you last year to stop acting so close to me."

The boy only chuckled at the response. Hanataro on the other hand kept his cheery voice and greeted him, "Morning Ichigo-kun!" Toshiro nudged his brother in the side and remarked on how he was just fueling the fire.

"Ne, Toshiro," Ichigo spoke, "it doesn't kill anyone to be a little friendly." He turned himself fully around and began to walk backwards. Finally, he noticed the small figure between the two. Cocking his head to the side he asked, "Who is this?"

Rukia cocked her head as well and pointed to herself with a questioning look on her face. Ichigo couldn't help but notice the oddity of the trio: them all being almost a foot shorter than himself. He nodded to her silent question feeling a bit annoyed.

She opened her mouth to respond but was quickly stopped when Toshiro brought a hand to her lips to quiet her. His eyes narrowed at the man walking before them with venom.

"You don't need to answer him," He spoke, "It's none of your business Kurosaki."

Ichigo threw his hands in the air, "No need to act so hostile Toshiro." His face remained in that unmoving scowl, "Is she your new girlfriend or something? I thought you were dating that Hinamori girl that graduated last year."

Toshiro remained silent while Hanataro shook his hands in disapproval. Rukia for the most part was utterly shocked at the direction the scene was playing out.

Hanataro stepped in front of Rukia, blocking her partially from view. "No Ichigo-kun," Hanataro shook his head, "you have it all wrong. Kiki-chan here is our baby sister!"

Toshiro hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Hanataro! You weren't supposed to tell him her name!" He began to attack his twin's side while Hanataro was muttering out apologies.

Ichigo gave a low chuckle, "So you're name is Kiki eh?"

Rukia merely shook her head and responded, "No, that's my nickname, my name is Rukia."

Though he hid it well, Ichigo was a little shocked at the sound of her voice. Hearing her speak for the first time seemed different. By her size, doe like eyes, and baby-doll face, he would expect a perhaps a quiet almost whisper of a chipmunk voice. Instead, he was not prepared for the powerful yet melodic tone she used. It was deeper than most girls, yet still had that softness that entranced you. It was refreshing and calming to hear.

"But its Kuchiki-san to you," Toshiro warned.

"Ah, can't I call her Kiki-chan too? You know I'm not good with names," Ichigo spun himself around to focus on the road ahead of him once more. "Besides, if I called all of you three Kuchiki, how would you know which one I'm talking to?"

Toshiro gave a roll of his eyes, "You won't be talking to us. You will especially be staying as far away from Rukia as possible. I do not want her socializing with the likes of you."

"Toshiro, don't be so harsh to him," Hanataro mumbled to his twin.

Now that Ichigo really thought about it, he was starting to see the family resemblance. They all shared a common feature of their small and petite nose and the curve of their jaw. Their size was definitely something that ran in the family, or at least those three. But there were many differences. There was the shapeliness of her legs and arms. Obviously she was fit in athletics. But it was not the same as her brother's fitness; it was leaner and more girlish. Her slender neck and creamy porcelain skin was lighter than that of the two boys that accompanied her. But most of all, her eyes were the most peculiar.

He noticed how Rukia's eyes seemed to shine in a mixture of her two brothers. In the shadows and outer rims, they were a dark licorice, but faded into a milky shade of violet. But when she turned her head slightly, they gleamed a strange shade of grey-azure.

"A sister huh?" Ichigo inquired, "I can understand that over protectiveness." He turned a bit and smiled at them. It may have been because he was in the presence of a new female student, or him just being polite, but in all their years, none of the boys would have known why his smile seemed so different. The fluidity of the way his lips quirked seemed strange yet natural, real.

* * *

><p>Rukia arrived to class and immediately noticed the cliques that had already formed. Around her desk alone were three different groups animatedly talking about events of what had happened that night. Walking over to her seat, she overheard a boy telling his friends from the kendo club a joke involving an old man, a bus, and three eggs. Rukia bit her tongue as to not burst into laughter with the boys.<p>

Making it to her seat, she set down her bag and sighed. The urge to laugh slowly died as she took her seat. Resting her chin in her palm, she glanced over at the bundle of girls wrapping themselves once more around Inoue Orihime. Oh how Rukia envied them. Wishing she herself was easily part of that group to freely smile and giggle like most girls do.

The noise and antics of the class continued till they were cut by the appearance of the teacher. Immediately, chatter ceased, students returned to their seats, and class began. Through the lessons, Rukia noticed how every time the bell rang for the educator and subject to change, Orihime would quickly check outside. Rukia assumed that she was waiting for the sight of that second year, Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Rukia sat alone on the roof, a place she had noticed no one seemed to enjoy eating their lunches at. She could understand why. It was cold, unpleasant almost. Rukia had been offered to sit with her brothers when she had gone to their class to retrieve her bento. A few of their friends gave her a quirky smile while others just looked annoyed. She noticed this and kindly declined their offer, saying that she had a few girls waiting for her in the classroom. Toshiro had given her a skeptical look but reluctantly left her.<p>

It had not totally been a lie. In fact, Rukia had decided sometime before lunch that she was going to ask Orihime's group if she could eat with them. It was obvious the growing popularity of the sweet, auburn haired girl. All day, there was not one conversation that did not at least once, have even a subtle mention of the girl. So when Rukia arrived back in her classroom, it was almost empty. Looking out the window, she saw their group already eating happily. Perhaps it had not been the right time to ask to join.

So here she was, eating solemnly in a corner of the school roof top.

"So the Kuchiki sister eats alone?"

The sudden disturbance startled her. Looking up in shock, she saw Ichigo standing at the door with a much taller man looming behind him.

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun!" she exclaimed, "Ah…" She was looking about at her sprawled out belongings. She composed herself and began to pack up everything, getting ready to leave. "I didn't know that this was your hang out spot."

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see him staring down on her. "You don't have to pack up. You can eat here if you want." Turning to look over at the tall man standing in the background he continued, "Chad, this is Toshiro's and Hanataro's baby sister!"

The giant nodded his head in recognition. Rukia looked at them uneasily, "Uh… no, I was just leaving anyways." Her icy tone was piercing and the mood suddenly changed.

She brushed past them and swiftly headed for the stairs but Ichigo's booming voice echoed. "Hey look kid! I'm trying to be polite here which is a freakishly new thing for me, could you at least nicely refuse me."

Rukia turned to face him and a hard glare was apparent in her eyes. "I wasn't trying to be nice thank you very much." The end of her sentence was dipped in venom, much like the way her brother spoke.

"I can see why no one is eating with you. You are such a cold shoulder, you'll never get a boyfriend like that," Ichigo grimaced. Chad on the other hand was feeling a little unsure of whether or not to intervene in their quarrel.

"I don't need the company with the likes of you or any man," she retorted.

"Huh, do the Kuchiki twins know their baby sister plays for the other team?" He inquired knowing full well it would push her buttons. The look of pure annoyance was amusing to watch. But an unexpected thing happened. One moment she was fuming by the door several meters away, the next she stood right in front of him, giving a good right hook to his jaw.

It wasn't even a small tap, no… It was firm and powerful. She was strong without a doubt. Ichigo's head snapped back from the sheer force of the impact, there was surely to be a bruise there soon. Rukia soon realized what she had just done and was by his side, apologizing fiercely. "Sorry, Sorry! Please don't tell anyone about this!"

Too shocked to move, Chad made no attempt to help his friend.

"Mn," Ichigo hummed as he rubbed his abused chin, "Kuchiki's sister can throw one."

"You have to promise me you are not going to tell a soul about this!" She pleaded more.

Ichigo gave her a smirk, "Nah, only that you're a crazy bitch."

This caused for more shouting. Though Rukia refrained from physical contact, the fight was still very heated. It was odd to Ichigo that he would get so much pleasure from just seeing the emotions in her eyes shift every so often. The bell for the end of lunch could be heard throughout the school campus, thus ending the escalating fight.

"Kuchiki's sister can use some colorful words," Ichigo muttered under his breath.

Stalking off in a huff she turned on her heals when she reached the stairs. "And stop calling me Kuchiki's sister. It's annoying!" With that the door opened and she was gone.

Chuckling to himself, Ichigo kept rubbing his jaw, "Alright, Kiki-chan it is…damn it!"

* * *

><p>Rukia was able to compose herself once more before entering the classroom. The second bell had not yet rung and Rukia was relieved that there were not that many kids in the room yet. But she did notice that one group of girls in their corner chatting away. As she passed by them, Rukia heard her name called out. At first, she thought that is was another girl but…<p>

"Kuchiki-san!" No one else had that sir name but her.

Rukia turned around to find that Orihime's group was looking at her. One girl with short spiky hair was calling for her to come over. Orihime on the other hand looked a bit flustered as she approached.

"Ah," Rukia was thinking and wondering about this girl's name. There was a silent pause before she remembered, "Arisawa-san!"

The girl nodded, "Yah, uh, I couldn't help but notice that you came from the roof."

Rukia nodded feverishly. She was feeling new giddy feeling, like a child with a new toy.

"I also saw Ichigo go up," She continued, "You know, the second year with bright orange hair. Kind of hard to miss…"

Rukia nodded again, this time hiding the small kindle of frustration the name evoked.

"Um…" Arisawa looked back at Orihime who was slightly fidgeting on her hands. "Are you two close?"

Rukia's eyes widened as she brought her hands up in defense, "No! No, I just met him and…" she paused to observe the disappointment in Orihime's eyes. One thought was apparent; Orihime would have to continue to watch this boy from afar.

Rukia's eyes softened and she smiled sweetly, her mask slipped back on, "But my brother's know him and he is my neighbor. I could introduce you to him if you want." Even if Arisawa and initiated the question, they all knew Rukia was talking to Orihime. Her eyes brightened in response. Rukia soon was feeling something, something like acceptance.

**End Chapter 2**

So the end was rushed… I'm sorry. I'm writing this right before I go to bed and my parents don't know so… SORRY! Please review! And thank you to those who did the first chapter! I was not expecting that much feedback that fast :)


	3. Chapter 3

**My Paramour: Chapter 3**

As I walked out of my classroom, I was about ready to turn in the direction of the third years to find my brothers so that we all could walk home. But as I lifted my heals, I heard my name called out. Naturally, I turned to face the voice out of pure politeness. To be honest I actually would have preferred to be on my way home to flaunt my new friendship with my brothers, hopefully it would stop their constant worrying for me. Maybe it would save them the white hairs that vainly pop up due to my constant needing to be looked after.

"Kuchiki-san," I saw Orihime smile at me.

My heart felt all giddy once more. I gave an uncomfortably wide grin across my face and heightened my vocals to greet her with just as much enthusiasm.

"Ah," Orihime did an adorable little fidget and shifted her gaze away for a second to just look at me once more, "are you going to see your brothers?"

I nodded full heartedly, "Yes, I'm heading home now." I looked around to see the halls slowly swindling down, "Are you going in the same direction as me? Do you want to walk home together?"

My urgency seemed to frighten her a bit since her head frantically shook, "No, no, I actually live in the other direction. You live by Kurosaki-kun though right?"

"Yes," I did not let the disappointment in my heart show on my face and voice.

Her face lightened up a bit as she smiled more. "If you don't mind, could you bring up a word or two about me?" she then looked down at her feet. Her long and beautiful auburn locks falling gracefully to obscure her face. "Please?"

I returned a wary smile though she could not see it. I agreed and slowly left. I looked over my shoulder only once to see that she had quickly turned to talk to Arisawa-san. I sighed and continued on my way down to the third years. Seeing my brothers patiently waiting for me by the front gates I couldn't help but feel a bitter sweetness. They do so much already.

* * *

><p>"Come on Kuchiki," A boy whined, "it's only one Friday night out of all of the ones you have in your life. First Friday as third years in fact, let loose a bit."<p>

Toshiro's eye twitched in annoyance. He and Hanataro were standing there waiting for Rukia to come out from class. This was a topic that the boys in their class had been pressing since lunch and the twins already gave their answer clearly: No.

"I told you all," he hissed through clenched teeth, "I don't have time this Friday or any Friday to play your little games of karaoke." Hanataro found that a good time to jump into the mild bickering of his school mates and brother.

"We would love to go but," Hanataro looked over his shoulder for any sign of Rukia, "our baby sister isn't the best at math and Toshiro here is very good as you all know. And so if she were to have trouble and him not be there," he shook his head, "That would not be good for her."

The boys nodded in unison, "That's not a very good reason but we'll take it. What about you then Hanataro? You can come with us this Friday!"

Hanataro smiled but shook his head once more. "You are too kind but I'm there for moral support, to cheer on my dear baby sister."

Just then Rukia came walking up to the group of boys with her masked smile plastered onto her face. Both Toshiro and Hanataro tried to act as though they saw no difference in her mood. With a tense jaw, she breathed out, "I think I feel my ears burning."

Hanataro's eyes brightened with delight at the sight of his baby sister. "Kiki-chan! You ready to head home?"

She nodded shyly as they began to walk in the direction of their home. There was a faint call from the group of boys that they could bring their sister along. To this, Toshiro turned his head with a sharp glare in his eyes. Oh, if only looks could kill. The boys could feel ice quickly shift up their spines, freezing them in place. It was definitely going to leave frost bite.

* * *

><p>The sun was just above the skyline of the houses up ahead. The outline of storefronts and mini-corporate lots had long since disappeared and they were now walking into the peaceful suburbs of Karakura Cho. It was silent among the three siblings as they walked around to the corner of their neighborhood. Out in front, there stood a familiar boy standing looking up to the rosy hue sky.<p>

"Ichigo-kun," Hanataro called out, "You'll burn your eyes if you do something as reckless as looking at the sun for so long."

To this, Ichigo turned his head in question. Seeing them walking toward him, he smiled. "Hey Hanataro, Toshiro…" Then with a devious smirk, his voice lowered, "Kiki-chan."

Toshiro could feel his face burn up with anger. The air he had just inhaled was slowly rotting to carbon in his lungs. Through clenched teeth, he managed to hiss out, "Don't act so familiar with Rukia you teme!"

Rukia couldn't help but grimace a little with the sound of his voice uttering her childhood nickname, but quickly caught herself when the image of Orihime and the girls popped into her head. She then played on an innocent smile. This did not go unnoticed by all three boys in the group who saw the conflicting emotions just beneath the shallow mask.

"It's all right Aniki," Rukia gushed, "I don't mind if he calls me that."

"Huh?" Ichigo gave her a confused look. He was sure that this would have irritated her to no end. Instead, she had made such a comment. He also didn't forget to note Toshiro's twitch of the eyebrow. Ichigo was no fool, despite Toshiro's height may be small, but his strength was definitely far from it.

"You are to call her Kuchiki-sama!" Toshiro gave Ichigo a warning glare.

"Y-yes," Hanataro stuttered out, "you really should be calling Kiki-chan by her sir name Ichigo-kun."

Rukia looked between the three boys and gave out a long sigh. She truly did lover her brothers, but they could sometimes be just a bit too protective. Not that she disliked their love. She just wasn't worth the trouble most of the time. "Aniki, Onii-chan," She said out loud, "We should be getting home." She pushed for her brothers to leave but could not force their heads to look at the road ahead.

"Ah," Rukia called out catching Ichigo's attention again, "It was _enjoyable _seeing you Ichigo-sempai."

She turned back around, leaving Ichigo with a dumbstruck face in place of his scowl. It was easy to say that Rukia found it quit amusing the expression. Her brothers though, found it less than such.

"I don't want you hanging around him Rukia," Toshiro commented lowly, his face in total seriousness.

Rukia was a little shocked by the sudden change in mood. It was as if the sun had already set and the moon had suddenly disappeared from the sky. The stars were suddenly flashed out. She didn't give any signs of her small fear but Hanataro picked up the glazed look in her eyes.

"Just don't be around him when we're not there okay Kiki-chan?" Hanataro reasoned with a soothing voice.

Why the change in tone? Rukia thought to herself. Yes, Ichigo was a little bit infuriating without a doubt. That smirk, that voice, his eyes, they all screamed cockiness. Yes, he seemed like those who felt as though everything must be done alone. But he was not a bad kid in any way. In fact, she had seen the rankings of the first years from last year and he had come in fifth teen over all. Someone with those grades obviously didn't have enough time to be messing around. He had a bad mouth but seemed hesitant to even touch her at lunch despite her abuse.

She sighed, and with a shake of a head, lied, "I won't go near him."

* * *

><p>"So you are here again?" Rukia smiled at the entrance of the roof.<p>

There sitting was Ichigo. He raised a brow at the smile on her face he knew was phony. It was somehow annoying that face, not for the fact that it was just a bit creepy, but because it was fake. It was not genuine, and a smile that wasn't genuine should never be there at all.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked.

The mask suddenly dropped and Ichigo gave a small smirk in triumph. "You have no manners," she stated bluntly. Walking over, she leaned herself against the mesh railing.

"Are you joining me?"

"No." she stated.

A cooling breeze brushed through the holes in the mess causing a small whirl pool. She held back a shiver and tucked her hair behind an ear.

"Then what do you want?" He asked again, this time with a little more venom. "Because I'm under the impression your brothers don't want you within a ten meter poll of me." He gave a low chuckle and looked at her, "And I don't know about you, but I really don't feel like dying anytime soon."

She didn't answer right away. All she did was look ahead for a while, thinking of the right words. It was weird. In her head it seemed fine, but her body betrayed her, telling her it wasn't. Her mind soon won the internal war within herself and she said shakily, "Do you like dango?"

Ichigo was a little taken aback by the sudden question. It was slightly out of context but at the same time, somehow natural that she would ask that.

"Yeah…why?"

"_Kuchiki-san!" Orihime called from across the room. _

_Rukia looked up from packing her morning books and gave her an instant smile. "Yes Inoue-san?" Rukia was eager to here from Orihime, practically all night she fantasized about what they would talk about, how would they say it? What would think about her?_

"_Tomorrow after school," Orihime did a small giggle. Rukia found it a little strange to laugh at such an area in you speech. Maybe it was some kind of inside joke, one that only girls knew. "Some of our classmates are going to a new Dango shop just down the street from school. It would be nice if you could come with us. It's a Friday so there is no school the next day!" _

_Rukia sucked in some air. It was the first time a girl had invited her to do something and it made Rukia feel good. Perhaps it was a hint for Rukia to try and give something in return._

_Without thinking, Rukia mumbled out, "I saw Ichigo-sempai yesterday after school!" _

_Orihime suddenly stopped fiddling with the hem of her skirt and had her full attention on Rukia right there. Her eyes seemed a little eager but she contained the feeling in her words, "Really?" _

_Rukia nodded her head in response and smiled at her. "Yes, he mentioned you too." Once the words were out, she automatically regretted saying them. She lied; Ichigo hadn't mentioned her at all. _

_Orihime suddenly was at eh edge of her seat. "H-he did?" _

_Rukia bit her lip. A passing group of students made their way past the classroom. She used this as an excuse to look away for a moment to hide the creeping blush on her cheeks. "Yeah, just a little comment. He just asked if Orihime-chan was in my class." _

"_He said that?" She asked. He eyes were wide like a hungry child, "He asked if _Orihime-chan _was in your class?" _

_Rukia looked at her a little oddly, but reluctantly agreed. _

_Orihime gave a distant look. She seemed as though she were internally debating something. Her eyes were going through a furry of emotion but set on one that Rukia could not read. Turning back to face Rukia again, she said in a nervous voice, "Could you ask Kurosaki-kun to come along too?" _

_Rukia was a little shocked and regretted her words. Sighing, "Yeah, I'll ask him." _

**End Chapter 3**

I'm sorry guys! I have no excuses right now… I just didn't do it :( bad me! Hope you liked it and I apologize for spelling mistakes and grammar errors, I'm writing this with 4 hours of sleep -_-... Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, Okay, this took a lot longer than i expected it to take to start writing. I really had no idea how to convey some of the right emotions. But the sun recently decided to come out so i had a burst of inspiration! Hope you like this chapter.

**My Paramour: Chapter 4**

It was oddly silent. That night at dinner she decided to tell them. Their chopsticks were hanging loosely from their fingers, mouths slightly ajar, and eyes on her. Rukia looked between her brothers and sighed. The warmth of the light seemed a little hotter. Inhaling, she could smell the warm scent of curry and rice.

"Why do you all seem so surprised?" Rukia asked under her breath. "I have the capability to make friends on my own." She looked down at her untouched meal and began to shovel it into her mouth.

The room remained silent once more till Renji decided to break it. "Of course you can!" He laughed uncomfortably, "We were just surprised that you were able to so fast." He gave her a smile.

Rukia looked up at her brother, eyes hurt, "what do you mean I wouldn't be able to make friends so fast?"

"Nice going Renji," Toshiro muttered. "What about homework?" He turned to Rukia stuffing another clump of rice into her mouth.

Rukia allowed herself to finish chewing and swallowing before she answered. "I have all weekend! And Onii-san will help me anyways right?" Rukia looked over to her beloved brother with large doe eyes.

Kaien gave her a soft smile and nodded his head, "C'mon guys! She made some real nice friends; I'm fine with her going out Friday afternoon! That is," Kaien sighed and gave a devious smirk, "if that means that Toshiro and Hanataro will go to that karaoke night with their friends."

Toshiro stood up immediately at the table, "How did you know about that?"

Kaien laughed wholeheartedly, "Did you not tell me?"

"Baka," Toshiro pointed a figure at his older brother, "I never said anything about that."

"Toshiro, sit down," Byakuya muttered annoyed. Toshiro on the other hand glared at him before slumping down in his seat. Continuing with his berating, "I'm not going."

"Oh," Kaien crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Hanataro, you'll go right? Convince your little brother will you?"

"Don't listen to him Hana-nii," Toshiro gritted his teeth.

Renji let loose a booming laugh, "You called him 'Hana-nii' to get on his good side right?" His eyes were watering with amusement, "That's a good one!"

"Shut up Renji!" Toshiro was fuming.

"Don't you mean Ren-nii?" He chided his little brother more with a smirk wide across his face.

"Ah," Hanataro nervously looked between his two brothers.

Rukia shook her head at the chaos that had overtaken her family. Looking at her Aniki so desperately trying to defend himself while her Ren-nii was now nose to nose with him, she perked a smile. Seeing her Onii-chan waving for the two to stop was amusing. In the back she could spot her Onii-san sneakily trying to put on as much food on his plate while the opportunity was still there. Her Nii-san was sitting there muttering at himself and her Nii-sama was just trying to act as though none of it was happening. But Rukia knew better, she saw the slight tilt at the corners of his lips.

Rukia could not longer help it. In a final attempt to hold in her laughter she let out a small snort. And in a most un-ladylike manner, she burst into a fit of giggles. Her brothers immediately stopped to look at their little baby sister and before they knew it, the whole table was just room booming laughter.

Giving her a slight smile, they all went back to eating.

"I'm not going," Toshiro muttered under his breath. Suddenly, out of nowhere, He felt a piece of chicken land in his hair which was so kindly thrown by Shuhei from the other side of the table.

* * *

><p>"So you're here before me?"<p>

Rukia looked up from her spot on the fence. At the doorway to the rooftop she saw Ichigo standing there with a drink and lunch in hand. He made his way over slowly and took a seat down beside her. "Are you going to sit down?" he asked.

"No, I was just waiting for you to come," She said, her voice calm and disconnected.

"Wait for me? Don't you have friends your own age to hang around with?" He muttered sticking his straw into the juice box.

Rukia's eye twitched a little as she looked up to the blue Karakura sky. It was a beautiful day. Both eyes trailed a passing flock of geese yakking loudly overhead. There straight line formation growing smaller and smaller as the distance was made.

"I _do _have friends my own age," she huffed, "And their nice, elegant girls." Ichigo rolled his eyes at the statement. Oblivious to his reaction she continued, "I was just coming to confirm if you are coming afterschool today for the Dango shop."

He looked up to her with a questioning look. Her heart caught with panic but failed to let it show on her features. His amber eyes bore into her as if he were trying to formulate an answer in his own mind. What could he possibly be formulating?

"_I thought you were joking…"_

"I said I would go didn't I?"

She blinked twice at his answer. A sudden breeze blew over the roof making her stray strands of hair dance around her face. Was the whole world holding onto their breath as well?

"You are an odd girl," He said turning back to face the door once more. Chad soon appeared and stood for a moment when he noticed the Kuchiki sister standing by his best friend. She actually had been up at the roof this whole week when he thought about it more.

"Hello Sado-sempai," Rukia said with that fake smile of hers. Ichigo grimaced at the sound of her sugary sweet voice, it just didn't fit. She swiftly went down the stairs and left the two boys to their own devices.

Chad walked up to Ichigo slowly and stood in front of his sitting friend. Like a sack of rice, he flopped down and began to take out his own lunch: steamed rice with grilled fish and bean sprouts. He started to eat as Ichigo kept looking in the direction of the doorway to the rest of the school.

"I don't believe the door will move Ichigo," Chad interrupted his blank thoughts.

Ichigo shook his head and stared at his best friend.

Chad looked at his lunch and sighed, "Should I be going with you afterschool?"

Ichigo let out his own sigh and looked up to the sky. Feeling his eyes close till he only saw a slim strip of blue he clicked his tongue. Sipping his already empty juice box he said, "Perhaps that would be best."

* * *

><p>"So who are these friends you are meeting up with?" Toshiro asked.<p>

"Aniki," Rukia whined, "I told I'm going to the Dango shop just down the street and I'll head home right after we are done."

"You haven't answered my question!" Toshiro exclaimed, "Who are you going with?"

Rukia let out a long sigh, "I'm going with Inoue and her friends."

"Inoue?" Hanataro raised a brow. His eyes looked up as if trying to retrieve something from the back of his mind. "Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"Ishida-san has mentioned her once or twice," Toshiro shrugged, "And the rest of the third years too."

Hanataro's face brightened, "Ah, yes!" He nodded his head, "I didn't get to meet her at the school festival last year but she sounds like a nice person." Looking over to Rukia he smiled even wider, "Especially if she is the friend of our little Kiki-chan."

Rukia's face reddened a bit at the flattery from her older brother. "Onii-chan…"

"I don't want you going out in the dark afterwards," Toshiro warned, "I'll have Kaien or Shuhei pick you up at around 5:30."

"You act as though I am unable to handle myself in the dark," She pouted.

Hanataro chuckled a little, "We're you older brothers, we're supposed to worry about these little things." He gave her a soft smile as they both waved her goodbye.

She half walked, half danced down the street. When she finally made it to the Dango shop Dango _Omedetou _(Happy Dango), she gracefully opened the door, much like the way she practiced for a while the night before.

"Kuchiki-san!" Orihime called out from a corner booth.

The shop was not big, nor was it small. It was quaint. There were colorful cartoon Dangos on the walls while gumdrop lights hung from the ceiling. There were only two servers dressed in all black with a dark blue apron hanging lowly on their waist, one taking orders, the other walking to the kitchen doors. Skipping over the where the other girls were sitting, Rukia slid into the leather booth with a smile plastered onto her face.

"Is this it?" She asked Orihime who shook her head. The waitress that had entered the kitchen just a moment ago was now placing a cup of steaming green tea in front of Rukia. Nodding her head in thanks she carefully wrapped her hands around the warm ceramic cup.

"We are still waiting for Kurosaki-kun to show up," Orihime said with a slight blush.

Rukia's eyes darted to look at the doors. Suddenly, questions of panic flooded through her mind. How long had it been? When did he leave school? Was he going to show up? If he didn't come, what would Orihime think? Her heart beat faster and faster as the ticking on a nearby clock dictated the time.

Finally, the bell of a new arrival rang. In came the bright orange hair that everyone seemed to turn for a moment to stare before looking away to return to their own conversations of the day. Behind him was Chad, his large figure and muscular frame attracting more attention than Ichigo. They spotted Rukia in the corner booth and made their way over but stopped for a moment to see that it was not just her but other first year girls as well.

"Ah," Ichigo looked at them all staring up at him and Chad, "Hello…"

Taking that as a cue, all the girls by Orihime scooted over to the side allowing them room to sit. They did so hesitantly. The waitress came by again to place two knew cups in front of them and smiled.

"Have uh," Chad began timidly, "Have you all ordered yet?"

Rukia shook her head and eyed Orihime who was slightly fidgeting being shoulder to shoulder with Ichigo.

"What will it be everyone?" The waitress asked with a happy smile across her face.

"We have to get Bocchan," Tatsuki, who had moved to let in Ichigo, said forcefully. The waitress nodded and wrote it down a little pad.

"How about Chadango?" the girl to Rukia's right suggested.

"Bocchan already _has _green tea flavor!" Another girl whined, "Let's get Anko."

"By your logic Bocchan already has red bean." The girl to Rukia's right muttered.

"No, Anko is sweeter than the one on Bocchan," the other girl defended crossing her arms, "We'll have the Anko Dango."

"And Chichi Dango," Orihime piped up smiling. "With shrimp paste on top if you have it!"

The waitress looked at her a little oddly, "Are you sure?"

Rukia tried to suppress a grimace. She could not imagine shrimp paste with a perfectly good Dango and by the looks of the faces of everyone else this was not a normal girl dish.

"We'll have the shrimp paste on the side," Tatsuki gave the waitress a wary smile. The waitress still looked skeptical but wrote down the order none the less.

When she finished, she looked down at all of us again and said, "If you order one more dish the price with be discounted."

The girls looked amongst each other whispering and trying to decide. They all seemed to think that one more plate would be too much food for all of them. Rukia just seemed to stare off into space, unconsciously reading the menu that was posted at the shop window. Her mind was reading over and over one particular order. Unknowing that a certain carrot top was doing the exact same thing.

"Could," Ichigo and Rukia said together in unison. The waitress looked up and ready with her pen in hand.

"You go ahead _Kuchiki-san_," Ichigo smirked, "You go ahead and order."

Rukia suppressed an urge to hit him. She knew that he just wanted to see a reaction from her. The proper way to act was to refuse the offer, and she would do exactly that, "No, no Kurosaki-sempai," she said in her sugar coated words, "you go ahead."

Ichigo's eye twitched at the sound of her voice. It was so fake that his ears wanted to puke. "I'm being a gentleman Kuchiki," He gave an equally fake smile, "go on, and don't mind me."

"I'm being a good person and letting you choose," She insisted with more honey flavored words.

"You know what?" Ichigo felt his temper slowly rising. Chad's fist found their way up onto the table top as he carefully watched his friend. Ichigo turned to the waitress who was just patiently watching the scene unfold before her. The other girls too were a bit shocked by the little bickering going on between the two. "I would like to order whatever _she_," He painfully jerked his head towards Rukia, "is going to order."

Rukia narrowed her eyes at him, ready for a verbal attack. But she remembered everyone else who seemed to be waiting on this decision and sighed. "Goma, could I have Goma Dango?"

The waitress nodded with a smile and left to turn in their orders. As soon as she turned to leave, Ichigo began to chuckle. Only till it became a full out laugh did Rukia and the other girls pay any notice.

"W-what is s-so funny Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime inquired with an innocent gleam in her eyes.

Ichigo waited till his laughing subsided before answering. "Oh nothing," he relaxed, "just that I was going to order the exact same thing." He leaned back against the booth and gave Rukia a cocky smirk.

"Oh," Orihime turned away from him a bit, just so that her friends didn't notice the slight loss of light on her face.

* * *

><p>Rukia was waiting outside of the Dango shop, just admiring the setting sun. The silhouettes of the houses around were mesmerizing. It was not yet dark enough to turn on the street lamps but dark enough so that one had to try somewhat in order to see a face clearly.<p>

"You never told me there would be other people," she heard a voice say. His hair was blending in with the scenery behind him.

"I didn't?" asked absent mindedly. Orihime and her friends had already left for their own homes so her façade had already dropped much to Ichigo's relief.

Ichigo shook his head, "You only said there was a new Dango shop down the street from school and that I should try it out today. Nothing about others being there."

"Well then therefore you shouldn't have expected me to be there either now should you have," she smirked up at him. He was taken aback by the remark but quickly composed himself.

"Well," he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, "the way you put it made it seem as though you'd be there."

"Hmm," Rukia hummed. Looking to her right, she saw a car pulling up.

"Rukia!" Kaien called from inside the van.

"Onii-san!" Rukia called in return. She was waving her hand in greeting.

"Ah, hi Kuchiki-san," Ichigo waved as well.

Kaien looked at the boy standing outside. He squinted his eyes a bit before fully realizing who it was. "Oh, if it isn't the Kurosaki boy, how are you?"

"I'm fine," he responded.

"Good good," He smiled and looked back to see Rukia buckling her seatbelt. Turning back to Ichigo he gave a wary smile, "Would you like a ride home?"

Ichigo looked at him and blinked a few time. "If it isn't trouble I'd like that."

Kaien chuckled, "No, no! No trouble at all, hop in."

Ichigo opened up the door and stepped inside the passenger seat. He buckled himself in and Kaien put the van into drive. Making a turn, they headed home. Rukia silent in the back of the van while Kaien made watchful glanced over to Ichigo every few moments.

"Rukia never told me you would be at this little get-together," Kaien said in a hushed whisper. Ichigo kept his eyes outside the window, watching the stores slowly turn to the suburbs. He acted as though he hadn't heard, though Kaien knew perfectly well that he did. "I hope you know I'll be watching you from now on."

**End Chapter 4**

Well Hello! So this took me much longer than I thought it would take to write, even with the sun out this whole week :( Anyways... That italicized art of the story was supposed to be there. I'll just say that it was not Ichigo talking, that is for sure. and the different Dango...

I think the Anko and Chadango were pretty self explanatory. But the Bocchan is three colors with red bean paste, green tea, and egg flavoring. The Chichi Dango is like a slightly sweet Dango that it often eaten for a dessert. So Shrimp paste (which i personally think makes everything gag worthy) with Chichi Dango is just a little wrong -.-"...

Then the Goma Dango... yup, that has a special meaning. You'll find out later in the story what it is. But Goma Dango is a sesame ball that is savory and sweet. It's really yummy ^^ (actually it's the only kind of Dango I've ever had haha!)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey my devoted readers! I'm happy about all of the story alerts :) But I won't lie and admit that I am disappointed that the nuber of reviewers has dropped to less than half since the first chapter :( But none the less I'm glad that you are enjoying it so far ;)

**My Paramour: Chapter 5**

Kaien come rushing down the stairs from his room. His socks sliding across the hard wood floors. Arms akimbo, he stopped just before he had a collision with Toshiro who was putting on his shoes. Looking up at his older brother with an annoyed glance he huffed a frustrated sigh.

"Watch where you're going Kaien!" Toshiro raised an arm in attempt to make a blow for Kaien's head. But the attack was swiftly blocked with his forearm.

"Aha!" Kaien exclaimed with a smile, "You have to faster than that. Remember who taught you how to-,"

He was cut off with a kick to the gut. "So noisy…" Toshiro mumbled as he looked down at his brother doubled over muttering curse words. "And Watch your language, Rukia is here."

"Aniki," Rukia blushed slightly, "I've heard worse."

"From who?" All her brothers seemed to have questioned in unison. Byakuya appeared on the stairs, Shuhei at the kitchen counter, and Renji emerged from the study room. They all looked at her with hard eyes.

"Was it that Kurosaki kid?" Kaien asked seriously. His eyebrows knitted together tightly.

"Kurosaki?" Byakuya raised a brow, "The one down the street."

Kaien grunted in agreement, "I had the pleasure of driving him home after Kiki-chan's little get-together with her friends."

"Kiki-chan," Hanataro looked at her in shock, "didn't Toshiro and I tell you not to hang around with him without either of us."

Rukia looked around her brothers. The room seemed to have gotten a little darker despite the early morning sunshine. The clock in the kitchen ticked slowly, waiting, waiting. Their eyes didn't move, as if they too were waiting for her response. She opened her mouth then closed it again.

Kaien sighed, "Rukia, you really need to be more careful around boys, especially at his age."

"It wasn't just the two of us. There were others there like I said," Rukia blushed a bit, "Inoue-san was there Aniki."

Kaien sighed once more, "C'mon, I'm driving you three. You'll be late if we don't hurry."

The four rushed into the garage and where waved goodbye as they backed out. Turning the van, they all spotted as Ichigo was just coming out of his house. He was hopping on one leg, using his hands to get on his other shoe. Desperately his book bag was slipping from under his arm. Rushing out of the gate, he took notice of Kuchiki van passing by. He began to run for it yelling, "Wait!"

"Don't pull over," Toshiro grumbled.

"That's mean Toshiro," Hanataro chastised.

Kaien slowed to a stop as Hanataro slid the side door open. Ichigo came running up and jumped into the back of the van. His hand was clutching his chest as he heaved deep breaths.

"Ohayo Ichigo-kun," Hanataro greeted.

"Ohayo Hanataro, Toshiro-,"

"That's Kuchiki-sempai to you Kurosaki," Toshiro gave Ichigo a warning glare.

"Ohayo Ichigo-sempai," Rukia mumbled from the back. Her eyes were set out the window, looking up to the cloudless sky.

Ichigo turned around to look at her for a moment. She wasn't at all paying attention to the eyes looking at her and continued as though she were off in her own little world.

"Ah," Ichigo began, "Ohayo _Kuchiki_-san…" Turning back around he leaned forward to face Kaien. "And thanks for picking me up, I was worried I'd be late for school!"

"You seem overly thrilled by this," Kaien looked into his rearview mirror and caught a glimpse of Toshiro silently bickering with his older twin brother. "Oi, baka twins, is there something you aren't telling your Onii-san?"

"About today?" Hanataro looked up and was met with a poke to the cheek, "Toshiro!"

"Not that I know," Toshiro blocked a half-hearted attack to his stomach, "That's what you get for stealing the last serving of Tsukemono this morning!"

"Ah, Aniki-,"

"What? You guys don't know?" Ichigo swiftly cut Rukia off. "Today all classes choose club activities."

Toshiro made a slight jab to his twin's side causing him to yelp. Hanataro began to quietly berate his younger brother about respecting elders and trying for another hit at his stomach. Toshiro flinched at the almost contact, "Ah…that…"

"Ani-,"

"Wah? You two have clubs? Baka twins, why don't you ever tell us this," Kaien exclaimed. The school was now coming into view.

"Anik-,"

Toshiro was finally hit on the backside of his head, not hard but still hit. "Hanataro!"

"We just never found it necessar- Itai! Itai!" Hanataro suddenly found himself caught in a tight head lock. "Inconsiderate Hana-chan…" Toshiro was muttering as they finally pulled up to the school's front gates.

"Aniki!" Rukia was finally able to yell at the top of her lungs. She was able to catch the attention of the noisy bunch of men and their heads snapped facing her. Ichigo himself was a little shocked at how loud she could vocalize herself. It was not airy, it was not high pitched, just a straight and authoritative yell. Clearing her throat, she bit the bottom of her lip and blushed. Ichigo cocked a head at her sudden withdrawal. "Uh, I was the one that took the last Tsukemono…"

The van remained awkwardly silent as Toshiro released Hanataro from the death grip. There was a hiss then a clang as the van door slid open. Ichigo slowly slipped out. Rukia muttered an apology giving Kaien a quick hug before exiting. Toshiro cleared his throat and too retreated from the van followed by Hanataro who subconsciously rubbed his neck.

Kaien slid the door closed and rolled his eyes. He carefully watched as Ichigo approached the entrance. Rukia was waiting at the gates for her brothers to catch up with her. She said something about them being slow. When they finally caught up, she did one final wave to her Onii-san in the car and turned. Just as she did, Ichigo had just entered the building.

Kaien let a long breath he had been holding in. His muscles could relax for a little bit now. Sighing heavily he whispered to himself, "Please remain innocent."

* * *

><p>"Ohayo Kuchiki-san," Orihime smiled from her seat. She was feverishly waving to get Rukia's attention. Rukia found herself smiling back full force and gave a small timid shake of her wrist.<p>

"Ohayo Inoue-san," she smiled as she approached her table. She smiled and waved feverishly back, placing her things on her desk. She took out her morning books and chuckled lightly. Perhaps she was now moving closer to being accepted.

The teachers came in and out ofvthe classroom, teaching lessons of things that most students lacked intrest in. Rukia, usually one of those students, today took notes with high spirits. As the bell rang for lunch, the other kids noisily shuffled to put away thwir morning books.

"Alright," Ochi sensei shouted over the group of students, "Don't forget to sign up for club activities today! Hey-,"

"Calm down Ochi sensei," a boy in the first year said, "We all know."

"Why don't you eat with us Kuchiki-san?" Tatsuki asked as Rukia was leaving the classroom.

She turned and gave an estatic smile, "I'd love to Arisawa-san. I just have to get my lunch from my brothers."

"Alright," Tatsuke gave a wave before turning back to her own bento in hand.

Rukia smiled and turned out of the room. She was walking faster than usual, taking long strideds down the hall ways. She skipped every other step when heading up the stares. When she finally made it to the top she opened the door.

"I thought you were a little late."

"Hn," Rukia gave him a snide glare but quickly put on a smile, "Hello Sado-senpai."

He gave a nod of recognition, but inwardly questioned why she was up here again. She quickly walked over and stopped just a little bit away from where they sat on the wall.

"So what club activity are you two planning on joining?" She asked as she looked out onto the school grounds. The relitively empty courtyard was like looking at islands. A large concrete ocean with little masses of people spread around sparsely.

"We don't do clubs, too troublesome." Ichogo answered nonchalantly.

"What?" Rukia snapped her head to look at Ichigo sitting there eating, "But this morning..."

"This morning I was just excited, the teachers lay off the work a little for the first week of clubs." He took a bite of his lunch and spoke with a full mouth, "What about you Kiki-,"

"Just Rukia," she stated unaffected by the mouth full of food he was speaking with.

"Fine, what clubs are you interested in Rukia?" He asked as he continued eating.

She swayed a bit and pushed off the fence. He was shocked. Her face was blank, almost sad looking. The tips of her mouth turned down a bit as her eyes glazed over. "There are only clubs for men Ichigo-senpai." With that she walked towards the door in an almost surreal mannor.

"Just Ichigo," He said when she reached the door.

She turned her head, snapped out of her trance. Then she gave him a soft smile. It wasn't faked or forced, just a slight upturn of the lips. She gave him a simple smile. Then facing back to the door she opened it and walked down leaving Ichigo in complete shock. His heart for moment may have stopped altogether.

"Alright Ichigo."

* * *

><p>"Thank you Onii-chan," Rukia said when recieving her bento.<p>

"Have fun with your friends Kiki-chan," Hanataro smiled and waved. He stayed at the door frame looking till he saw she made it to the stairs.

"Ah Kuchiki-san," a boy called out, "That sister of yours comes here to pick up her lunch all the time. It isn't fair that we never really get to see her."

"Yeah Kuchiki-san," another boy said, "I'd like to see your 'oh-so-adorable' sister."

The boys began to get in a fit of laughter. A few doubling over gripping their stomachs, they cackled away. Being disturbed from the book he was reading, Toshiro lowered the article so that only his ice like eyes peered over the edge. Sending a chilling glare the boys ceased their laughter.

"I honestly hope you two are talking about someone else's sister," He spat.

The boys gulped and retreated so that they were at the other side of the room, away from Toshiro's menacing glare.

* * *

><p>Rukia was walking back down the stairs when she heard someone call out, "Kuchiki?"<p>

She turned and looked up to find a pretty tall boy. He lacked much in the hair department but made up in his confidence and stature. He stood high and mighty in an almost overly aggressive manor with his third button left open, exposing a good portion of his chest.

"You are the Kuchiki sister right?" He asked a gruff voice.

She gave a small nod, telling herself in her head not to look to proud.

"Then can you tell me if Toshiro is going to join the Kendo club?" He asked.

"Uh-,"

Another student accidently bumped into the senior's back. The student muttered an apology but he didn't seem to be satisfied with a simple 'sorry'. The senior growled and barked, "Watch where you're going second year! If you act like that on the practice field I'll personally chop off your head!"

The second year student just gave him a very bored and uncaring look before walking away. The senior didn't seem to take to heart that the person he was threatening was not in the least threatened. Rukia only hid her shock at her senior's outburst with slightly widened eyes and straight lined mouth.

"I don't think he is interested," Rukia said as calmly as possible.

"What?" He faced her again.

Rukia looked away for a moment before meeting her senior's eyes once more, "Toshiro doesn't really like to hang around with people. I really don't think he shows much interest for club activities."

"What?" The senior exclaimed with a shocked face. His eyebrows knitted together as he down turned his mouth. "I'm going to kill that bastard Toshiro!" Then turning on his heels, the senior stalked up the stairs and as he turned the corner, shouting could be heard.

"Toshiro you bastard said you would join this year!"

"I said no such thing Baka!"

"I'm going to-, itai!"

Rukia only shook her head dismissed the confrontation. Most likely her Aniki had this guy in a headlock, tight and firm. Walking back to her classroom she reentered to find that the girls were already half way done with their lunch.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san, we thought you went to the restroom," Tatsuki said with a grin.

Rukia only giggled, not really understanding why, "Nothing like that Arisawa-san. I just ran into a senpai on my way back."

The girls suddenly stopped eating and looked up at her. Rukia only pulled over an empty chair and sat down quietly. She looked amongst them. Her eyes found that they all looked away when they met with hers. Then when they fell to Orihime's, she found that she wasn't even looking in her general direction. She was looking out of the classroom and into the hall. Her eyes were glazed over.

"Um, I don't know the senpai's name, he's a third year I believe though," Rukia quickly stated. She felt a lump form in her throat as the whole atmosphere seemed to relax. They remained silent though. Quietly they ate, sometimes giving Rukia a quick glance before looking away.

"What clubs are you all signing up for?" Orihime suddenly asked. Her chest felt unable to take the uncomfortable silence.

They finally began to talk about the various clubs available to them. Some of the girls were considering joining the festival committee, others had already decided on signing up for the baking club. There were also clubs such as nature seeing club, sketching club, and fashion club that some were thinking of joining.

"Ah," Tatsuki sighed as she leaned back into her chair, "All of these fluffy clubs are joining are making me feel a bit pink and fuzzy. You all should consider the Kick boxing club!"

Rukia looked at her shocked.

"What Kuchiki-san? Don't think I can handle that?" Tatsuki playfully teased.

Rukia shook her head but kept her wide eyed expression, "I was just thinking that that club is all boys."

Tatsuki let out a burst of laughter, "Exactly, Those arrogant boys need to learn that just because I wear a skirt does not mean that I am no better than any other man at fighting."

Rukia looked at Tatsuki's carefree smile with a new admiration.

"What about you Kuchiki-san," Orihime asked.

Rukia found herself still staring at Tatsuki in that gaping manor and covered her face slightly to hide the blush. Then putting back on her mask, she forced a smile and said, "I was hoping to join the Arts and craft club but I've decided not to do anything."

"Not do anything?" One of the girls looked at Rukia in surprise.

"Well," Rukia looked away in slight embarrassment, "I mean neither of my brothers are doing club activities, and I know they feel safer if they can escort me home. I'd feel bad if they had to wait. So going home right after school would be easier for all of us."

"Oh I see," Orihime smiled, "That's too bad though. Ishida-kun seems so thrilled to have new members. I met up with him last week and he was so energetic that he convinced me to join the arts and crafts club."

"Hime-chan, are you sure he was only energetic to see you," A girl sitting by her commented with suggestive eyes.

Orihime giggled a little and blushed.

"That's right Hime-chan, you are very popular with all the boys in our high school. I think I overheard a few saying that you are just like an idol."

Orihime's blush only grew deeper, "S-stop it you guys!"

Rukia watched as the girls continued to give her small compliments and Orihime desperately trying to calm them down. It was so comical that she just began to laugh at the scene. The girls paused to look at her, Orihime giving a questioning look. With a broad smile she said, "Inoue-san is so innocent."

* * *

><p>After classes being over, Rukia gathered her things and headed for the door.<p>

"See you tomorrow Kuchiki-san," Tatsuki called out.

Rukia merely gave a nod of recognition before smiling and saying, "See you tomorrow Arisawa-san. Good luck in clubs Inoue-san!"

The two girls waved as Rukia walked out. She quickly headed down stairs with her book bag in hand. For the first time, she was arriving at the gates earlier than her brothers. She waited there as she watched the hustling of everyone inside the halls and around the courtyard. Then, a shock of orange came out and began to walk her way.

"Yo Rukia," he said lifting a hand in greeting.

"Hello Ichigo," She replied.

He just stood there in silence, looking at her. Her eyes were wandering the area around them, the shades in her iris changing as the light perception moved. The roundness of her cheeks were soft yet in an odd way, mature and angular. Those few strands of hair that stayed in the front of her face, despite her constantly trying to keep it back, were alluring in its their own way. And her lips, her full lips that took on the shape of kissing rose petals, were slightly parted and relaxed.

"What are you staring at?" She asked with large doe eyes.

Taking Ichigo out of his trance, he shook his head trying to come up with a good excuse. He didn't even know exactly why he was staring at her. Then being bumped into by another student, his random babbling ceased. He turned back as the other student muttered an apology.

"It's alright," Ichigo said passively.

Hearing his voice, the student looked up and his eyes glazed. Taking a shaking step back, the student continued to spew 'I'm sorry's and 'It was an accident's. Rukia noted the shaking fear of the students hands as he quickly retreated back into the slowly decreasing crowed.

Ichigo sighed and stepped pass her, rubbing the back of his neck as he grumbled, "See you around."

**End Chapter 5**

Well... There you go! I'm done with the 5th chapter! Hope you all liked it. Please leave a review to tell me what you think :D I'd be happy to know. Oh! and **Happy Halloween! }:] ** Vampire Power! (only because there are no smilies for ninja assassins xD )


	6. Chapter 6

****Okay, so I think It has been a while. Or not, I'm not sure. I was so out of it these past few weeks, mainly because it is the end of the quarter so grades were coming in and I was sure I was failing my classes. Turns out I'm not doing terribly. Again, like always, the only class I don't have an A in is English...-_- go figure? My grammar and spelling must have told you all that xD Anyways! so I had the inspiration to finally write this after re-watching episode 342 T.T Hope you enjoy :)

And thank you to everyone who reviewed! I actually wasn't predicting that response after my little whine (I'm sorry if I sounded annoying!) but Thank you!

**My Paramour: Chapter 6**

Rukia sat there listening to the talk and banter of her newly found friends. They all giggled as Orihime told a story about a happening in her arts and craft club. Apparently she had messed up the sewing and so the machine began to smoke. Unlike their other stories about what boy they saw doing whatever it was that boys seemed to do, this story was actually genuinely funny. Rukia laughed whole heartedly, but remembered to not laugh louder than the rest of the girls.

"And then Ishida-kun ran up to me saying that it was alright in the end," Orihime giggled, her hand half covering her childlike smile, "He said it didn't look as bad as it smelled."

The girls erupted into laugher once more. One girl clutched her stomach in pure joy as she tried to speak in her fit of giggles, "Uryuu-senpai seems quite fond of you Hime-chan."

Orihime delicately tucked a few strands of her wispy auburn hair behind an ear. She smiled in reply, "He is just a good guy Michiru, and he's sweet."

"Quite fond of him yourself Hime-chan?" Tatsuki joked. She leaned back on her chair with one arm as the other brought a juice box to her lips. The other girls laughed as Orihime gave a small blush.

"I told you he's sweet but…" Orihime trailed off looking out to the halls once more.

Tatsuki looked at her friend with soft eyes and sighed, "I know, I know Orihime."

Rukia looked as the girls grew silent. Some feeling a little unsure of what to say as others just dealt with the awkward quietness that enveloped the group. Taken back to the reality to how she was originally able to meet these people, Rukia sunk back a bit in shame.

Orihime closed her eyes for a moment and whispered under her breath, "Where had he been?"

Even though it was meant to have been her talking to herself, the other girls turned their heads to look at their friend. She hadn't asked it directly to anyone, just the air. But they felt as though someone should answer her question with a reassuring thought, or perhaps something to ease Orihime into some kind of fantasy.

"Uh, I saw him walk home right after school," Rukia spoke up. Her face looked as determined as she could, but her voice shaky as if wondering if she should say it out loud, "Apparently he doesn't do clubs."

"R-really?" Orihime questioned. A sad look in her eyes as she once again looked out to the halls.

Rukia's face softened as she gave a reassuring smile. She opened her mouth once again to try and say something to help lift Orihime's spirits but another girl quickly cut her off.

"Ne, Rukia-chan," the girl leaned forward in her seat, "You seem to see quite a bit of Kurosaki-senpai."

Only Tatsuki took notice of Orihime's sudden change in mood, how her eyes dulled out. She took a glance at Rukia a little too stricken to answer her.

Tatsuki pinched the girl on the shoulder and quickly stated, "Well of course, their neighbors!"

"Ah," Rukia nodded her head, "Yes, he lives close by."

"It must be nice," Orihime mused. Her eyes stared in the direction of her hands, but the haziness in her dull brown eyes told them she was already far off. There was a small cough but no one exactly who it was, they just continued to eat their lunch but took no notice to Rukia just sitting there. Retreating into herself, Rukia once again slipped on her mask.

* * *

><p>After giving back her empty bento box, Rukia headed for the stairs. She walked up as fast as she could. Feeling the grains of rice still half in her throat, she tried her best to endure the uncomforting feeling. She made a silent prayer that they were slow eaters as she skipped every other step.<p>

Not paying attention to where she was going, Rukia rammed full force into something much larger than she. The abrupt stop knocked her a little off balance. Falling back, she caught herself against the wall. She muttered an apology, not looking up from the floor she was ready to proceed up again.

"You run in pretty hard don't you Rukia?"

Snapping her head up, she realized who it was. Turning slowly she looked up to see a tuff of blinding orange with a set scowl to match. She smirked, just the person she was looking for.

"Ah, Ichigo," she huffed.

"You haven't come up to the roof in a while," Ichigo stated, "You came every day the first week, then didn't the next few months?"

Rukia only let out a grunt in response, her guilt sending color to her cheeks. She had made people wait that long.

"Are you alright?" He looked at her with a teasing concern, "Did you hit your head on that wall?"

Rukia at first stared at him as if he was babbling like an idiot, but after realization hit she blushed a small shade of pink. Her lower lip protruded out in a pout as she looked away. "No you baka," she mumbled. "And shouldn't you be apologizing?"

Ichigo raised a brow, "Didn't you already do that?"

"You're supposed to say you're sorry for running into me!" She gave him a glare. Her eyes flashed a hint of dark purple as a cloud opened in order to show a ray of sun.

"I honestly thought that you had that handled while you pushed yourself off the wall," he stated rubbing the back of his head before turning his face away so that the shadows covered his expression.

Rukia just looked at him annoyed and raised a defiant fist, "Well then at least be a gentleman and forgive me."

Ichigo stared at her for a moment, then a smile quirked at the corners of his lips. Rukia raised a brow as Ichigo doubled over and made a strange spurting sound. To no avail, his held in laugh came out and Rukia just blushed in annoyance.

Ichigo turned to her again, a smile evident on his lips. Shoving his hands into his pockets he chuckled, "You have an odd view of what a gentleman is."

It had struck Rukia by surprise, seeing that kind of smile on Ichigo's face. It was not the kind of smile she had expected him to have. It was different than the other teasing or annoyed smirks he would give. This one was definitely different in the sense that it was softer, warmer. It seemed effortless, like he always wore that kind of face for the world to see.

To busy in her shock, Rukia hadn't noticed Ichigo leaving till he was almost halfway down the stairs. When she was finally able to will her body to move she ran to the edge of the stairs and called out for him to wait.

"Ichigo!" She called rather loudly.

Turning on his heels, he looked up to face her. He tilted his head in question, one arm leaning against the railing.

"There is a cool new fountain in the park right by the old Hokutan trail," Rukia sputtered out, "You should see it this Saturday, I hear its beautiful in the sunshine."

A little taken aback, Ichigo just stared for a moment. Her confidant stance was hard to refuse yet at the same time he saw how hard she was gripping the ends of her skirt. "Sure, I'll see if I can get there after lunch."

Rukia nodded in agreement and started walking down the stairs as well. She stopped about three steps from the half stair mark he stopped, and so did she. He didn't turn to face her, but kept himself looking forward. "Say Rukia, how do you know about the old Hokutan trail?"

She had not expected that question. A little flustered, she opened her mouth and only spilled silence. Rukia was struggling to create a story, and perhaps today she wasn't feeling all too well. Why was it so hard to tell a lie?

"I have brothers…" Rukia finally said in a hushed voice.

Ichigo looked back over his shoulder. He only smirked before walking again.

* * *

><p>As classes soon ended, Rukia gathered her things. She glanced over at Orihime and Tatsuki who were taking their time putting their books into their bags. Throwing her schoolbag onto her shoulder, she took in a breath and walked over. Just as she made it to where they were standing by the class hall window, Tatsuki was waving and running out the door.<p>

"Bye Orihime," She waved, "Ah, you too Kuchiki-san."

Rukia looked over her shoulder and waved to find Tatsuki already long gone. She turned back and saw Orihime smiling sweetly at the door.

"She was late last week for practice," Orihime giggled, "Tatsuki is really determined."

Rukia looked back again and smiled herself. She faced Orihime once more who was putting the last of her things into her bag. Grinning that uncomfortable grin again, Rukia asked, "Are you on your way to clubs?"

Orihime smiled at Rukia as she slid her bag off the desk. They walked along side each other to the door. "Yes, but Ishida-kun is much more lenient with what time everyone shows up."

Rukia nodded in understanding. They walked down the halls together. Rukia could feel the bubbly feeling within her chest, it was a fluttering feeling. She took a glance over at Orihime as she walked with her head held high, her beautiful hair swaying behind her. Rukia could only feel small in her presence. Not small in stature for she felt that with almost everyone, but just in radiance. But she felt no scorn towards Orihime at all, only pride that she could stand beside her. She may never know it, but Orihime and her friends had been so nice to Rukia that there was only one way she could pay her back.

Before they reached the end of the hall where Rukia would walk home with her brothers and Orihime up the stairs to her club, Rukia opened her mouth to speak. "Inoue-san…"

Orihime stopped just as they reached their split and turned to her, "Yes, Kuchiki-san?"

"Do you have plans this Saturday?"

Orihime turned her head up to think, as if her thought were right there in the air, "Not that I can remember, why Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia closed her eyes and grinned once more, "Well there was this place just outside of Karakura, closer to Rukongai where I live. It is a nice little park with a beautiful fountain that they just built. I think it would be cool for us to just hang out there?" Rukia giggled a little before opening her eyes to see Orihime's reaction.

As always, Orihime was smiling, "Of course Kuchiki-san." She looked up to the clock high on the wall. "I really should be going now though, I can't be too late for club. What time should we meet?"

Rukia felt that bubbling feeling in her chest once more, "Sometime after noon. Meet me there."

Orihime nodded before taking out a pen and pad from her bag. She scribbled something down and handed Rukia the paper. "This is my email Kuchiki-san, so you can email me the directions." With that Orihime turned and waved goodbye as she headed up the stairs.

Rukia looked down at yellow paper with a small fairy in the corner. In the center was written neatly her email like she said. She carefully folded it and placed it into her uniform pocket before heading out the door.

There leaning against the school's gate were her brothers. Toshiro pushed off, followed by Hanataro.

"Did something good happen Kiki-chan?" Hanataro asked as they began to walk out to the street.

Rukia only looked at them, her smile still full on her face. "No… well I supposed so," she said tilting her head up to the now brightly shining sky, "I guess it's a mixture of relief of repaying a debt and excitement."

**End Chapter 6**

****Well, I don't know... I feel a little iffy on this chapter. I think this is my shortest ans weakest one yet. I was re-reading it and there was just something in the sentences that just seemed tense. But hopefully you still liked it. Tell me what you think (review please?)

And good news! I have actually planned most of the story out! it is at the moment planned up to the 19th chapter (which is what I feel is the climax) And I'm just trying to figure out a realistic way of ending it... so yes, good news! 23 chapters maybe? lets hope ^^


	7. Chapter 7

****So I forced myself to work on this! I knew that I needed to get something in by the end of Thanksgiving :) Happy Thanksgiving! Okay... um... if you don't live in the US then this makes it a bit awkward ^^"

**My Paramour: Chapter 7**

Rukia lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling with pastel stars pasted on. She smiled to herself as the early morning sun rose and shined through the sheer window curtains. Propping herself up onto her elbows she let out a large and loud yawn. She rubbed her eyes and grinned at her reflection in her clock: 8:44.

Kicking off her sheets, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Landing swiftly on her feet she proceeded to her dresser that held all her clothing. Picking out an old shirt and sweats she quickly changed before heading down the stairs. She hummed a tune to herself as she sat down in her spot at the table. Immediately a bowl of hot miso was set down before her.

"You seem unusually cheery this morning Kiki-chan," Shuhei commented as he went back to serve more bowls.

Rukia only smiled at her brother and stated, "It's Saturday."

Shuhei gave her a skeptical look and raised a brow, "You don't usually get this excited over it being Saturday…unless…" Shuhei snapped his head to Renji who had just walked into the room. His red hair in a mess, he pushed it out of his face and sat beside Rukia.

"Morning Kiki-chan," he said lightly punching her shoulder, "Ready for today?"

"Like always Ren-nii," Rukia smiled.

"You!" Shuhei swung and pointed his rice scooper into Renji's face, some of the wet rice flying off somewhere. In an accusing tone he continued to ask, "Did you promise Kiki-chan Ramune again? You know how bad that is for her teeth!"

Renji looked at the scooper with a stunned expression before glaring up at Shuhei, "Why do automatically assume that I did?"

"You all are too noisy in the morning," Toshiro grumbled. He walked in with his hair slightly disheveled and an eye half closed. He stifled a yawn before taking his seat in front of Rukia who just smiled a good morning to her Aniki. He gave her a smirk in return.

"You're brother is trying to ruin my sister's health!" Shuhei yelled whipping his rice scooper once more into Renji's face.

"Why is it that he's _my _brother and Rukia is _your _sister?" Toshiro glared up to Shuhei who placed a bowl on the table, "Should it not be the other way around?"

"Because he's a bunch of trouble," Shuhei reasoned, "and Rukia is well brought up so it's only natural it's the way it should be."

"Hey!" Renji sat up straighter to defend himself, "I made it out of high school just fine!"

Rukia didn't work to stop her brother's bickering. She openly laughed at their antics with a wide mouthed smile. Byakuya came walking in with a sour look on his face. Kaien came trailing after and ruffled Rukia's so that it was shooting out in all sorts of different directions.

"Morning kid," Kaien said cheerfully.

Rukia reached up and tried to smoothen out her hair but the attempt proved to be futile as it just shot up in static. "Morning Onii-san," then she turned to Byakuya who sat down with his stoic expression, "Morning Nii-sama."

Byakuya gave her a nod of acknowledgement. "You are all so ill mannered."

"If Kiki-chan was raised just by you," Kaien took his seat as Shuhei placed a bowl of rice before him, "She'd grow up to be a stone slab."

Everyone laughed except for Byakuya who just sat with a stone cold expression on his face. With soft ice in his voice he countered, "If she was entirely raised by you she'd be like a lost puppy on the streets."

"Better a cute puppy than a heartless brick," Renji laughed in response.

The rest of the boys continued their laughter as Rukia just sat in amusement at the sight of her Nii-sama's face. "Then I should be glad I was raised by all of you," she smiled.

At that moment, Hanataro decided to show up. His footsteps could be heard across the ceiling above them, down the stairs, and through the hall. He rushed in with sprawling hair covering his face. He muttered a few words of apology. "Sorry, sorry, sorry," he said as he shuffled his way towards the table. But without looking, he stepped on a discarded grain of rice and his feet came out from under him. Landing on his butt, his legs were hauled over his head and one hand holding the edge of his seat while the other groped the hard wood floor.

At this sight, all the brothers, including Hanataro himself, were doubled over in laughter. Rukia joined in later after making sure he was still able to walk. Yes, the morning was off to a good start, and Rukia just knew it would get better, they always did.

* * *

><p>"Harder Kiki-chan!" Kaien yelled.<p>

Rukia took another step and kicked the bag at full force causing it swing back on its chain that was tied to the thick branch of a tree. Making a creaking noise, her foot came back down to her side. She tilted her head so that she could see Kaien giving her an approving nod.

"Now do that ten more times," Kaien ordered.

Without complaint, Rukia did as was told. She delivered ten quick yet powerful kicks to the side of the bag. She easily maintained her consistency and stopped just barely short of breath. Kaien came back around and patted her head affectionately with a smile, "Remember not to hold back, and don't be afraid to get tired."

Just as he finished, a loud ring went off. Kaien looked over to his right in annoyance at the sight of his smirking brothers.

"Your hour is up Kaien!" Shuhei said smugly.

Kaien turned to fully face the five boys sitting along the porch. Shuhei leaned casually on the frame of the door frame, arms crossed across his chest. Hanataro sat on his shins with a wide grin on his face, watching his baby sister working so hard this morning always made him smile. Byakuya stood with his hands placed firmly on his sides, an emotionless expression on his face. Toshiro just laid flat with one hand dangling off the edge of the porch. The other was shading his eyes from the sun and held a still ringing timer which he finally decided to turn off.

"Yeah, yeah," Kaien mumbled as he sat down with his hands behind him to support his weight.

Shuhei chuckled and pushed himself upright and made his way over to Rukia who wiped off some sweat from her brow with one arm. Shuhei grabbed a bottle of water that was carefully placed on the side of the tree and held it vertical towards Rukia. She opened her mouth as he poured some water in. She swished it around a bit before swallowing. Shuhei then tossed the bottle to Kaien who easily caught it. He took a low stance and out stretched his palms to face her.

"Okay," Shuhei said with authority, "one hundred fist-palms! Let's show your Onii-san that your arms are stronger than your legs. "

Rukia nodded with a smile as she began to punch her fist into the palms of his hands. Kaien scoffed at the statement but remained silent as agreed. Toshiro had already started the timer with a push of his thumb.

* * *

><p>Doing homework and eating lunch with Chad was routine for Saturdays.<p>

* * *

><p>Another ring was heard. Hanataro fell back in surprise as the sudden sound. It had been absolutely quiet up until then, even the sound of the rustling leaves were silent until then. Rukia let out a lazy laugh. Her Onii-chan's meditation session right after lunch always made her a little sluggish, but she enjoyed them.<p>

Originally, Hanataro didn't take much part in her Saturday sessions. Not until two years ago did he finally tell them that she should be doing this. He told her that sometimes it was even more important than anything else her brother's taught her because it would keep her at peace when life got too confusing and complicated. Especially during that time he had insisted. She had no idea if he was telling the truth, but it gave her a good time to get an extra hour of lost sleep.

Byakuya took this as a cue to stand. Pushing off on his knees, he stood upright and looked down at his sister with his trademark stoic expression. "Your time is up Hanataro," he stated matter-of-factly.

Hanataro quickly stood up on his own feet and rushed back to take his spot on the porch. Byakuya walked slowly and let out a hand. Rukia hesitantly took it as he helped her stand. He then walked back to the tree where two wooden swords were placed lying at the foot of two sheathed ones. He stayed there looking at them for a moment before turning back to face Rukia, "Why don't we skip the practice and go right into it."

Rukia looked at him with a confused expression. It was easily wiped off when he suddenly tossed her pure white sword into her hands. She quickly unsheathed it, revealing its white gold and platinum blade. She lifted up to block an attack that Byakuya had launched on her. The clinking of metal on metal rang through the neighborhood. Most people didn't take much mind though.

"Oi!" Toshiro yelled, "Don't take my job Byakuya!"

"Hn… Don't speak…"

* * *

><p>Ichigo had come across a split in the road: one lead home, the other went to Rukongai's town park.<p>

* * *

><p>Rukia took another swipe, this time across the top. Byakuya easily dodged it and yelled yet another command, "Your arm is too stiff, do it again!"<p>

Rukia huffed as she swung around again to take another swipe.

"Better, but remember to not have your arm too bent," He said as she took a few steps back so that she could come around and charge again. She took a stab and he swiped it away.

"Remember that it's not all about aimlessly swinging your blade," Byakuya said calmly as he dodged another swing, "Using your wits almost always determines the difference between opponents."

Rukia was mid stab when the timer bell rang once more. Byakuya turned on his heal, an arm raised as he swiped his blade across the plane before him knocking her blade out of her hand. Rukia just stood stunned, her breaths came out a little ragged. She gratefully took the water bottle that Renji held out to her. He grinned at her as she thirstily gulped down the liquid. After taking her fill she wiped some of the drops that had dripped down her mouth and down her neck.

"Had your fill kid?" Renji laughed.

Rukia only tossed the bottle to the side and bent down the swipe his feet from under him. Renji quickly jumped out of the way just in time to meet her in coming fist.

"Yes I have Ren-nii," Rukia said with a smirk.

Renji rubbed his jaw and turned to glare at his brothers who were laughing along the side.

Toshiro held up the timer, "It's already stated Renji."

"Alright Rukia," Renji spread his legs apart and lowered his stance, "Try and do that again."

Rukia smiled and charged. She threw a few punches that were evaded then made an upper cut, hoping to his jaw again. He stepped back and ducked as she bent down to avoid a side kick.

"You're looking a little too thin Kiki-chan," Renji joked as he spun and squeezed her arm. Rukia stepped and turn on her heels. She lifted her leg in order to make an attempt to hit his ribs. He dodged as is just barely grazed his shirt.

"She almost got you there Renji!" Kaien laughed loudly.

Rukia went in and swung another punch. "Key would is 'almost' Onii-san," she uttered as she ran up and threw a few more punches, "I want an 'I did' to be in there."

* * *

><p>Perhaps he should have headed home.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright Rukia," Toshiro stood with his hands deep in his pockets, "Are you ready?"<p>

The wind blew across the yard. The sun was no longer high in the sky but had a few hours till it would be setting on the horizon. Rukia nodded and took her wide and low stance. She positioned her fist closely in front of her, firm and unmoving.

Toshiro let out a breath and closed his eyes. Rukia kept standing there, waiting for him to make a move.

"Tick tock," Renji mumbled impatiently.

"Shut it Renji," Toshiro grumbled, annoyed at his older brother's mocking tone.

It was silent again as they all waited more. The breeze gently passed by them as time slowly slipped away. Rukia remained in her stance for a while taking in deeps breaths in, then calmly letting them out.

Toshiro opened his eyes and ran in to swing his fist. Rukia ducked under and rolled over her shoulder. Getting up she used a forearm in order to block a kick to her side. He recoiled and quickly recovered. Using momentum from his original kick, he spun till her was behind her and took in a jab. Rukia barely moved out of the way and reached to grab his wrist.

His arm returned to his base position quickly before she could. "Have to be faster Rukia," He told her before bending down and swiped her off her feet.

Rukia fell onto her back but used the impact to push herself back onto her feet in time to dodge an attack to the side of her ribs. She staggered a few steps back but regained her composure and stood in her base stance.

"Swords," Shuhei called out as Byakuya tossed their blades to them.

They simply caught the hilts and began sparring once again. Toshiro ran in and stabbed as Rukia blocked it and swiped it away. Toshiro spun and came down once more only to have Rukia stop it before it her face. Toshiro jumped back and re positioned his hands so that they were more comfortable.

He rushed in once more and made a string of swings, each was swiped away.

* * *

><p>A phone atop a dresser lit to life reading: Inoue Orihime<p>

* * *

><p>They had long since lost their weapons. They laid sprawled on the grassed yard. Rukia wiped a drop of sweat that ran down from her brow. Her breathing was ragged as she evaded another attack. Toshiro, too, was getting a little out of breath.<p>

"Remember to use your head, not just your body Rukia," Toshiro advised.

The adrenaline pumping through her veins flowed all around as she ducked under his kick and jumped over a punch. She rolled over a shoulder away before getting up and faced him. She again kept her stance low.

Taking in one more breath, Rukia charged and dodged a punch thrown. Quickly grabbing his wrist, she used the momentum from running to slide between his open legs. With one yank, Toshiro flipped over her own body and landed onto his back with an arm twisting slightly the wrong way. He looked up to the bright sky that was being eclipsed by Rukia's looming head.

She heaved a ragged breath and gave him a triumphant smile.

The bell then rang and her grin grew even wider, "I hope you didn't go easy on me again!"

Toshiro's eyes softened and he cracked a thin line smile, "Of course not."

Rukia slumped down onto her knees and supported herself on one arm. She waited till her breathing was even once more before speaking again, "Liar Aniki."

"It's because this yard is too small to really do anything," Toshiro complained, "When can we go back to Hokutan trail?"

Rukia was silent and they all noticed her eyes haze over. Renji walked over and hit Toshiro on the head. He gave him a disapproving look.

Feeling something wet suddenly, Rukia looked up to see that Reni had dropped a cool wet towel onto her neck. She gave him an appreciative smile and wiped her brow. Finally out of her trance

"Go inside and wash up," He smiled back, "You did well."

"Thank you Ren-nii," Rukia said as she stood up and walked into the house.

Rukia went up the stairs and entered her room, throwing the towel onto her bed. She quickly grabbed her phone and looked over to the clock. She smiled, it was past five. That had been enough time right? She turned on her phone to give Orihime an explanation as to why she had not shown up. Just perhaps she had gotten sick would work.

_But she'll hardly care for one now_, Rukia chuckled to herself.

Opening her phone, she was surprised to find that there was a missed email. She opened it to find that it was from Orihime herself. Rukia read through the message quickly and was surprised to find that it was a reason as to why _she _couldn't be at the fountain by Hokutan trail.

_'Gomen Kuckuki-san,_

_I had completely forgotten that I was supposed to help Ishida-kun with some theater preparation today. I hope you have not left your home yet! I'm sorry!'_

Rukia re-read the message one, twice, three times: just to be sure that she had not misread it. Falling back onto her bed, Rukia bitterly looked up at her pastel stars.

"She didn't go," She breathed out, trying to relieve her frustration.

* * *

><p>"She didn't GO!" Ichigo breathed out in frustration. He was glaring angrily at his ceiling. His scowl was imprinted deeper into his face as he pounded a fist into the springs of his bed. He squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. He was telling himself that she must have had a good reason not to go.<p>

"That's right," Ichigo tried to say between clenched teeth, "she doesn't have my mail. She wouldn't be able to tell me if she was sick right?"

Down bellow, his younger sister was looking up at the ceiling as if she could see her own brother through the wooden frames. She was stirring a pot of stew and quizzically stared up.

"Karin-chan," she called out to her twin who was seated comfortably on the couch reading the news, "Why do you suppose Nii-chan walked back home so late and in such a bad mood?"

Karin blew a stray strand of her black hair out of her face and turned a page. "Weren't you listening to his muttering Yuzu? Ichi-nii kept saying 'she didn't go' over and over again."

Yuzu tilted her head, still confused, "so?"

Karin huffed and put down her article. She turned and leaned an arm over the edge of the couch. "So…" Karin repeated bored, "He got stood up by some girl obviously."

Yuzu gasped, "Poor Nii-chan!"

"Ichigo got stood up?" an old man screeched as he skidded into the room. Arms akimbo, he halted to a stop before colliding with the wooden table.

"Shut it you old goat!" Karin reprimanded her father.

"Tou-san!" Yuzu cried, "Nii-chan got stood up by a girl! That is so terrible!"

"It's alright Yuzu!" their father ran bear hugged his daughter, "Your Tou-san will make sure that he finds this girl and will be sure she falls for your stupid block head brother!"

"Oi," Ichigo came hobbling down the stairs, a hand rubbing the back of his neck, "who are you calling a stupid block head you crazy old man?"

Their father turned and when he saw Ichigo, flung himself at him in attempt to hug his as well. Ichigo side stepped and allowed his old man to fall face first into the hardwood floor. Though this didn't seem to faze the old man as he came shooting back to his feet.

"So Ichigo," he ran back to Ichigo who barely towered over his son, "Who is this girl who was stupid enough to ask you out and then smart enough to not show up."

Ichigo could feel an eye twitch as she pushed his father's face out of seeing view, "Like I'd tell you!"

Laughing, his father turned and looked out the window. Outside he could see the row of houses all down the street and idea popped into his head.

"Don't two boys down the street go to the same school as you Ichigo?" He asked with a mischievous look upon his face.

Ichigo stared at his father skeptically and gave him his usual scowl, "What are you planning old man?"

His father didn't respond, just merely turned away from the window and continued to ask Yuzu what she was making for dinner. He sniffed the pot and tried to take a taste which ended up burning his finger and tongue. Yuzu began to scold him and told him that that was what he got for trying to get food before dinner was completely ready.

Ichigo turned to his left and saw that Karin had completely ignored the scene that just happened and returned to reading her article. Ichigo rubbed the base of his neck and tried not to think about how peeved he felt on the inside and just hoped that it would be better in the morning.

**End Chapter 7**

Woah! oaky... it is currently 3:29 am and I am tired but I finished this! I'm am quite sure right not that there are quite a few spelling and grammar mistakes but I'll go back and revise when I'm a little more awake and less punchy.

Um... Okay so I hope it was clear that Rukia never planned to go to the fountain to meet up with Ichigo. Her plan, as revealed toward the end of the this chapter (or implied), was that she told them to meet at the same place. She wasn't going to show up but they would see each other and something would happen. But Orihime ended up not going and Ichigo kind of was there alone... POOR ICHI! :C

And so just in case you didn't get it:  
>Kaien teaches Rukia kicking<br>Shuhei teaches Rukia punching  
>Hanataro meditates with Rukia<br>Byakuya teaches Rukia swordsmanship  
>Renji is used as basically a punching bag (Rukia tries to hit him)<br>Toshiro teaches her defensive skills (Rukia is now the moving target)

They do this EVERY SATURDAY!

Okay... Long authors note. Thanks for those who reviewed so far! I really appreciate it... you have not idea how much I do :) Please do the same for the chapter! Till next time ^^


	8. Chapter 8

****I know! I know! I haven't updated in almost three weeks... which is actually a long time in my opinion. I've been studying for finals and have been only writing this between my study breaks. I really hope you enjoy what I come up with :)

**My Paramour: Chapter 8**

Ichigo woke to the smell of burning wood and musky fumes. He shot up from his bed, landing himself in a cloud of grey smoke. Swatting away what he could, he coughed out the particles he had inhaled. He stumbled out of his room to find that it was coming from down the hall. Staggering down the hall and stairs, he saw the trail continue out the back door.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo exclaimed still choking on the smoke.

His eyes widened when he saw that there was a giant flame in a hole in the ground.

"Oh, Ichigo," his father turned to face him with a large grin on his face. His teeth were like perfect white against his soot covered face. "You're awake! Now you can help your old man."

Still in shock that there was a pile of dirt off to the side of their yard while sitting before them was a literal pit filled with wood and a large burning fire. "What are you doing you baka old man? Do you want to kill us all before we can even leave this house?"

His father laughed and waved his hands in dismissal, "Ichigo, I've got everything under control!"

But just as that was said, there was a crackling boom as the fire grew twice as large as it was before.

As his father ran towards it and did what he could to try and calm the flames, Ichigo just stared at it with dismay.

"What's going on out here?" Ichigo heard Karin say from the door. He assumed that Yuzu was behind her, peering from behind with eyes filled with wonder and horror.

They all watched as their father shoveled in dirt to the already three meter plus tall blaze.

"We're all going to die…"

* * *

><p>Out the window, there was smoke coming from the back of the Kurosaki household. Byakuya looked out from the study window with a hard expression on his face. Renji happened to walk in with a stack of books in hand. Setting them down at the desk in the corner, he went and looked out the window with his brother.<p>

Huffing out a breath Renji looked at Byakuya with a wary smile, "Want me to call the fire department?"

Just then, the phone rang. Renji turned his head as Byakuya stood still and continued to stare out at the house at the corner of their street. Renji looked back at his brother as he picked up the phone.

"Moshi-moshi?" Renji greeted.

"Hey! This is the Kuchiki house right?" A gruff yet excited voice was heard on the other end.

"Yes," Renji answered. "Who is this?"

There was a pause before Renji had to remove the receiver from his ear. There was some incoherent shouting and a loud crash. Then silence again.

"Hello?" Renji asked with a bit of worry in his voice. Byakuya turned away from the window and was now standing beside his younger brother listening intently.

"Ah, you're still there!" The voice piped up again, this time sounding a bit out of breath. "Yes, yes, this is Kurosaki Isshine! Your neighbor!"

"Uh…" Renji looked at his brother skeptically, "Yes, um… Kurosaki-san. We were just about to call someone," Renji looked out the window once more, "It seems your house is on fire."

"You sound so casual," Byakuya stated dryly.

There was a loud hiss on the other end as Isshine shouted, "Oi! Watch it boy, I'm talking to the neighbors!" Then with ease he quickly started to talk with the same enthusiasm he did just a moment ago, "No need to call anyone Kuchiki-san. Everything is just fine here actually."

Renji nodded to no one in particular and made a grunt of agreement.

"But anyways," Isshine laughed out loud, "I was just calling because I've decided to have a barbeque out here in my backyard and it seems I've bought too much food." He said it so innocently, though both parties knew he had intentionally bought more food than needed. There was a sound of a flying object crashing in the back.

Byakuya watched as Renji's face sunk, not liking where he saw this conversation heading. Renji opened his mouth and sucked in air to make an excuse to hang up, but was cut off just before he could.

"Why don't you and your whole family come over for a little neighbor get together ah?" Isshine practically shouted into the phone.

Renji had the receiver away from his face, "Kurosaki-san, I'd just like to say that we're not actually neighbors…"

"Does it matter?" Isshine's voice sounded a little airier than before, "Your brothers go to the same school as my son! I'm sure they would be happy to spend some time with their Kohai."

An echoing shout was heard through the phone line and from down the stairs, "What!"

"Oh!" Isshine laughed, "Would that be the other Kuchiki brothers?"

Byakuya swiped the phone away from his brother, hitting him in the head in the processes.

"Toshiro," Byakuya said coolly through the phone, "Get off the phone."

"Baka twins! I told you not to say anything," they heard Shuhei scold from the other end.

Byakuya sighed in frustration, "I am deeply sorry Kuchiki-san but I do not think we will be able to come."

Renji stared in wonder. Byakuya was so cunning, using that voice. He had said it in such a diplomatic way. It was very soft, clear, and fluid. Saying it this way made it almost impossible to reject or confront. And yet, there are some dense people in the world that just cannot take a hint.

"Great! I'll see you all at one!" Isshine said enthusiastically before abruptly hanging up the phone. The line went dead, leaving the brothers to their own silence.

* * *

><p>As they stood outside of the Kurosaki house, Toshiro held a less than enthusiastic expression. "Why are we here again?"<p>

"Because we're good neighbors," even through Kaien's feigned optimism, he was unable to hide the slight unease in his face.

Byakuya shushed both of them as he passed a pot of random fruit they had found lying around their house to Shuhei. He reached up to knock on the door but soon, there was no door and instead a rather gruff looking man. He had a wide grin across his face and as he puffed out his chest to give his guest a triumphant gaze.

"The Kuchikis!" The man bellowed as he ushered them inside. "I'm so happy you could make it, I've invited others but you are one of the first."

Up until this moment, Rukia had been hidden behind her brothers, feeling a bit on the edge. She hesitantly stepped forward through the doorframe. Isshine hadn't noticed her till that moment and he looked at her in question.

"The Kuchikis have a sister too?" He asked. Before they could answer, he had already returned to his joyfulness and enveloped her into a large hug. "Well the Kuchikis have a sister!"

Byakuya's glare shifted to Isshine who was suffocating a confused and disheveled Rukia. "Kurosaki-san…"

Isshine laughed once more and let Rukia go. She stumbled a bit trying to regain her footing before standing straight. "Uh," She held a hand and gave a wide and overly polite smile, "Hello Kurosaki-san, I'm Kuchiki Rukia."

While her brothers gawked at the odd look on Rukia's face, Isshine only stared at the hand with a questioning look. He looked back up at Rukia's slowly twitching face and let out a booming laugh and pulled her in for another hug, "No need for formalities! Just call me Isshine, or better yet how about Tou-san?"

The Kuchiki brothers all surrounded Isshine, yelling and trying to get him off of their little sister. Rukia was also making an effort without exerting her full force. At that moment, Ichigo had walked in with a slightly peeved look upon his face.

"Old man, the fire is burning way too-," Ichigo stopped midway into his sentence when he saw the scene before him, "Hey old man! What are you doing?"

"Oi, Ichigo," Isshine was somehow able to pop his head out of the commotion, "you never told me that the Kuchikis' had such a cute little sister!" And as if to prove a point, he held up the Kuchiki sister up into the air, which made all of her brothers yell even louder.

Ichigo widened his eyes in surprise. Without thinking, he stalked over and pried his father's grip away from Rukia's thin arms. He held them apart, one hand on his father's chest while the other gently held Rukia's shoulder. Isshine stared at his son, whose orange locks swept across his face, covering his eyes. His expression softened as he stepped away from the group, a smile no longer present on his face. His son could make such a face? Just then, the there was another knock on the door and Isshine's mood lifted as he disappeared to greet the new guest.

In their awkward silence, Rukia slowly stepped out of Ichigo's hold and suddenly felt as though her shoulder was taken from its warmth. "Um, thank you Kurosaki-senpai…"

Ichigo turned to look at her and rubbed the back of his neck, "Ah, no problem. My old man isn't too right in the head any ways."

Rukia looked away, unable to make eye contact with him.

"Good afternoon Kurosaki-kun," Byakuya said coldly, his eyes eyeing Ichigo's hand that had momentarily been grasping Rukia's shoulder. "If you don't mind, I'd like to take my sister away for a moment."

Ichigo nodded as he watched Byakuya take her away.

"What do you what to talk to me about Nii-sama?" Rukia asked once they had made it outside. She stared for a moment at the pile of dirt in the corner and the fire in a pit.

"Stay away from that boy as long as we're here," Byakuya said sternly before turning and leaving to help with a foldable table that had gotten stuck in the back door.

Rukia stood in her place and watched as more guest walked into the yard. They all were standing around awkwardly, trying to figure out a way to start conversations with their neighbors. Was it odd that Rukia cringed every time that they would shoot fake smiles as they passed her in that corner of the yard? She fixed her gaze and watched as the embers of the fire fly up into the sky, orange flames disappearing.

"You_ are_ allowed to get food."

Rukia looked back down and saw Ichigo standing there with an out stretched hand hold a plate of food. She eyed the steaming meal he was offering her like a homeless puppy, suddenly realizing how hungry she was. With a grateful nod, she took it from him. She began to eat hungrily with a face stuffed with rice and grilled fish.

Ichigo didn't speak as she ate to her stomach's content. He gave off a small smile and placed a sesame ball on her plate. She looked up at him and back at the dessert on her plate.

He wasn't looking at her. One hand reached back and rubbed his neck as he explained nonchalantly, "I remembered that you ordered this back at that Dango shop near school that one time."

Rukia couldn't help but notice the cute blush that rose on his cheeks and chuckled, "Thank you Ichigo."

"I'm sorry," Ichigo mumbled, "your family probably didn't want to come."

Rukia took a while to figure out what he was saying. When she did she looked away and bit her inner lip. _Baka, that's my line…_ She thought in guilt.

She stared at the Goma Dango for a little more before finally taking a bite. She smiled at the awesome mixture of sweet and savory flavors, loving how it was able to pull off both. When she was finished, she had half expected Ichigo to go back to doing whatever he was doing before giving her the food, but there he was, standing beside her still.

"You're actually quite gentle," She said out loud.

Ichigo's ears perked up at the sudden statement and he turn to look at her in surprise. He bowed his head to hide the look of sadness* in his eyes. "I don't think I deserve that praise."

Rukia completely disregarded his change in mood and continued, "You don't have many friends, you have that hard scowl across your face, your attitude can be unbearable sometimes, and your hair is so obnoxiously bright…"

"I thought you were trying to make me feel better!" Ichigo grumbled.

Rukia smirked, "But despite all that, you have a soft side of you." She cocked her head to the side so that she could see his face from beneath his tussle of hair, "I could see it in your eyes."

Ichigo just looked at her, eyes wide.

"There are lots of people who would beg to differ," Ichigo stated as he leaned back a bit, his expression once again blasé.

"What makes you say that?"

He shrugged at her question, his eyes narrowing as the crowds of people began to find more comfort in each other. "I've done things in my life I'm not proud of, and it's affected people in ways that I don't think they'll ever learn to forget."

He peered down at her, expecting to see a face filled with horror. Instead she was looking ahead and seemed not too bothered by the evasive confession on his conscience. She remained silent for a while and they just stood there together and watched his house guest chatting in their own little world.

"Then show them you've changed," She said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Show them," She continued, her voice confident and absolute, "Hold your head up high, and make people see that what you did in your past may not be able to be corrected, but you have changed and can make a better future." She looked back up at him with a smile on her face, "Right? Because you are different, and you can be this gentle person." She held up the sesame ball and took another bite.

Ichigo only looked at her and let a smile slip past his impassive barrier, "You like to talk don't you. Eh Rukia? Has anyone ever told you?"

Before she could respond, two girls came crashing into them. Both were around the same height, one trailing behind the other.

"Karin, Yuzu," Ichigo called out to them.

"Onii-chan," Yuzu cried out, "There are so many people in our yard!"

"Just when you didn't think that goat face could get any more annoying," Karin glared at the crowd of people, "he goes and does _this_ little stunt."

Ichigo placed his hands in the back of his head and sighed. "Karin, Yuzu, this is Rukia. She's a Kuchiki sister."

The twins hadn't really taken a notice to the petite girl that was standing next to their brother till he had actually pointed her out to them. A little startled at the realization they took a step back but regained their composure.

"Nice to meet you two," Rukia extended a hand for them to shake.

"You too Kuchiki," Karin reached at to meet her outstretched palm slowly and with a skeptical look.

Yuzu gaped with a mouth open, "Onii-chan calls you by your first name without honorifics already? I've never known him to be so-."

"How tall are you Rukia?" Ichigo swiftly cut his sister off. He raised a hand and seemed to be comparing Karin's height to Rukia's. "Wah, Karin is a first year in middle school and she's just as tall as you! You really are shor- ack!"

His sentence was cut short by Rukia's fist meeting his jaw. He clutched under his chin in pain. Rukia's eye twitched in annoyance, her fist was still raised at him defiantly. "What does it matter huh Ichigo? I'm petite so what?"

Karin bent back, lungs filled with laughter while Yuzu tried to comfort her Onii-chan. Ichigo hissed under his breath too quiet for anyone to hear, "Where'd she learn to punch like this? Damn…"

"You know what?" Karin chuckled, "You're alright Kuchiki."

Ichigo stood up straighter, his jaw still aching in pain. Yuzu was at his side, berating him about acting more like a gentleman but managing to slip in a few words of concern. "I'm fine Yuzu… and Karin, don't encourage her!"

Karin didn't seem fazed by her brother's complaints. "What Ichi-nii? I need to know that there is someone in your school isn't afraid to beat some sense into you when I'm not around."

Though it was only said jokingly, Rukia could not get rid of the feeling in her that there was a deeper meaning behind her words. Ichigo merely turned his head, not wanting to admit she was right. When he looked back at her, he noticed that her face was screwed awkwardly that it was somehow oddly attractive.

He let go a light laugh and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Don't think about it too much Rukia." He then left, leaving all three girls wondering what had just happened.

**End Chapter 8**

****Done! So that part where I said that Ichigo looked sad wasn't the right word to use... I don't really know how to say 'feeling as though he didn't deserve it' in one word and so I settled with sadness. I hope you liked this chapter :) Please remember to leave a review!


	9. Chapter 9

****Happy New Year everyone! Welcome to 2012 :) I hope you all had fun during your holidays! I know it's been a long time since I've updated this story and I'm sorry. I appreciate all the reviews that I've gotten so far, they make me smile. I'm always excited to reply to all of them :D

**My Paramour: Chapter 9**

When Rukia and her brothers entered the school gates, she automatically branched off and went to the side of Inoue Orihime. She was walking a few steps ahead of them, her long, auburn hair swayed behind her in a messy braid. Rukia slowed her pace down a bit to not make it seem as though she were making an effort to catch up to her.

"Ohayo Inoue-san," Rukia said with a smile.

Orihime turned at the sound of her name and retured the smile, "Ohayo Kuchiki-san!"

Rukia walked up to match her stride. "How was your weekend?"

"It was fun. Oh Kuchiki-san! I'm sorry I couldn't come on Saturday, I had completely forgotten about my previous obligations." Orihime said. She clapped her hands together and bowed her head in apology, "Gomen!"

Rukia held up a hand to cover her laugh, a habit she was learning to pick up from the other girls. "Don't worry about it Inoue-san, I also forgot about my own ingadgements so I wouldn't have been able to go."

They both walked into the school together laughing.

"Maybe we could scedual another date?" Orihime suggested as they walked into the the classroom.

"Hey Orihime, Kuchiki-san! Reschedual what?" Tastuki asked as they aproached the group of girls around Orihime's table.

Rukia shook her head, "Oh nothing Arisawa-san. Just some plans I had of showing Inoue-san a really cool place this past weekend. But she couldn't make it."

Tatsuki only looked at Rukia skeptically but shook it off. Rukia placed her bag down on her desk before coming back to the other girls. She sat quietly while they all talked about their weekends. A few of the girls had apparently gotten together and did homework.

"What about you Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime asked.

Tatsuki, like Rukia, was just comfortably sitting there listening to the girls' banter. "Oh nothing, just practicing for clubs," she said coolly, "we have an inter club competition coming up and those boys are tougher than I thought." She rubbed her head in embarrassment. "But no worries, I'm still the toughest one in there. I think the vise-captain is hinting that when the Captain graduates I'll be his right hand man."

Rukia once again, could not help but smile at how proud Tatsuki sounded when she said that. That pride was a nostalgic feeling.

When the teacher arrived at the door, all the students scurried to their correct seating. Ochi-sensei laughed a bit at the sight, picturing a hoard of mice being found. Rukia sat down at her desk and opened up her lesson book. As the teacher began writing on the board, her back to the class, Rukia took a peak over at the corner where Orihime and her friends sat within close proximity. They all looked so comfortable with each other.

While letting out a heavy sigh, she accidentally knocked her pencil off of the desk. Out of reflex, she caught it swiftly without hesitation. Ochi-sensei was still writing notes on the board. Rukia took this time to turn back and get another glimpse of the girls and found that she wasn't the only one looking. Tatsuki was staring right at her, her eye brows slanted slightly in confusion. Rukia quickly faced the board once more and just wondered why Arisawa-san looked at her in such a way.

* * *

><p>Rukia met her brothers outside of the school gates. Toshiro was in his usual mood as his foot tapped the concrete wall while Hanataro just stood there with a smile on his face. Toshiro pushed himself off the gates and they made their way over to her.<p>

"How was school today Kiki-chan?" Hanataro asked.

Rukia smiled to her older brother and replied, "It was fine."

"Nothing happened right?" Toshiro added.

Rukia looked at him, his eyes staring straight at her. "Of course not…"

They walked a bit in silence, their back drop coming down from buildings to residential streets, little corner stores, and small restaurants. Toshiro stopped in front of a modest, beaten down shack. The sign was dusty and the paint was chipping off.

"What is it Aniki?"

"Shuuhei told me before we left that he needed some ingredients to make dinner tonight. He told me to stop by Urahara's on our way back."

Rukia looked up at the old sign and cocked her head to the side. She had been to Urahara's shop maybe once or twice when she was younger but she never remembered it being so broken down. Hanataro seemed to not find a problem with it and gladly entered the shop. Toshiro waited behind for Rukia to go ahead. She didn't at first, just gaped at the poor rotting wood that made up its walls before entering. Toshiro followed close behind.

Oddly enough, the door didn't squeak when it opened, only dinged as it gently hit a little silver bell on the handle. A man that had appeared to be sleeping beneath his bucket hat was sitting at a counter in the very front; his back slouched into the paper fan that rested on his lap.

"I'm not open," He slurred out. His words were chained together as he recovered from his drunken sleep.

"You practically live out your sorry life on that stool of yours, the time when you're not open will be the day you decide to actually get up and do something," Toshiro scoffed.

Still not moving from his place, a small smirk crept up on the shop keeper's face. "Well if it isn't the Kuchiki Toshiro. You're still as bad tempered as I remember. You know your brother comes in here quite often to get his groceries, but I haven't seen _you_ in a long time."

"Hello Urahara-san," Hanataro greeted politely.

By now his head was tilted up to see past his scruffy hair and sagging hat, "And if it isn't little Hanataro. You know, you were always my favorite. You actually kept your mouth shut unlike your other brothers."

Urahara smiled and fanned himself but stopped when he noticed that between the twins, there stood Rukia, trying to make sense of the conversation. "Who is this?" He feigned surprise, "Well if it isn't the one and only Kuchiki sister! Rukia was it? I don't believe I've seen you since you were in grade seven. Where have you been? How've you been doing?"

The three stood silent, Rukia uncomfortably looking to the side.

"Ah," Urahara nodded his head in understanding, "I see… Well! To commemorate this occasion I'll give you reduction on your purchase."

"Shut up Urahara," Toshiro groaned, "You are such a cheapskate that you would raise the price and do a reduction on that. I'd rather just pay the original price."

Urahara shrugged, "Suit yourselves."

With that, they dispersed. Rukia wasn't actually sure of what they were supposed to be looking for. She realized that she probably should have asked. So instead she wondered about the store. The inside was much larger than what the outside deceived it to be. As well as the interior was not as repulsive as the exterior. The shelves were fairly well kept, a little disorganized, but well kept. She aimlessly searched up and down the aisle for practically nothing.

"The hell… stupid old goat…"

Rukia's head popped up at the sound of someone mumbling. The voice was familiar to her. When she looked up, she saw Ichigo standing with his arms crossed and his face holding an annoyed expression. He extended his arm and was about to grab something when he stopped to check his surroundings. That was when he caught sight of Rukia standing there staring at him.

His face began to turn a slight shad of pink and he turned his head away.

"A-are you trying to steal something?" Rukia accused.

Ichigo looked back at her in horror at the statement and shot back, "What are you talking about midget? I'd never do that!"

This time, it was Rukia's face that was turning a different shade. "Hey! I'm not a midget! And what do you think people would think seeing you being so cautious picking out some…"

As she slowly advanced she was able to see exactly what he was blushing so much about. There on the shelf in front of him were packages of pink pads. Her face took on an entirely different hue of red when she saw this. Her mouth opened agape, too shocked to make a response.

"Don't be thinking anything midget," Ichigo started with a sigh, "it's for my sister… Karin, you met her. She um… just uh…started."

"Why are _you_ getting them?" Rukia shouted.

"Would you not shout it out loud?" He exclaimed while rubbing the back of his head, "It's not like I wanted to anyway. My dad just gave me a message to come to the store and pick some up because, I quote, 'his precious daughter is finally becoming a woman' or something like that." He shifted uncomfortably, "It was worse for Yuzu since she got hers before most of the girls in her grade. Dad couldn't keep his damn mouth shut…"

"Why don't they just tell your mom?" Rukia asked innocently.

Ichigo froze at the question. His eyes hazed over as he looked away. His actions didn't go unnoticed as Rukia's breath caught in her throat.

"I'm sorry…" She said under her breath.

Ichigo peered over at her standing. Her face was emotionless as she reached out to grab a few packs herself.

"How about this," Rukia started, "I'll buy the packs for you, to save you from the humiliation."

She had said it more as a statement rather than a suggestion. Ichigo was speechless at her actions. She looked up at him and smirked, "What? I'm doing it more for Karin. Poor girl had to let a buffoon like you into some girly matters like this. She must really want to pound you and your dad's head right now huh?"

She turned on her heal and began walking to the counter. When she got there she knocked a few times on the counter to wake up the sleeping Urahara. He shot up at the sound, finally revealing his sleep drunk eyes. Rukia put down the pads with confidence. Urahara let out a heavy sigh before checking the prices on the back of the packages. He told her the price and she looked in her bag for the exact amount.

"Thank you Kuchiki-san," He said as she gave him the money. "By the way…" He added in a lower tone, "I never had the chance to give my condolences."

Her eyes shot up at his words and quickly softened her gaze. "Yah…"

"Rukia?" She heard Toshiro pipe up, "What are you doing?"

Immediately she returned to an erect posture and faced her brothers. She played it off as though nothing was out of ordinary. "I just had to you know…" As she spoke, she held up the package of pads in her hand.

"Kiki-chan," Hanataro sighed, "You didn't buy them with your own money did you? Toshiro and I have enough money."

"Oi old man!" Toshiro shouted, "Give my sister her money back!"

Rukia was quick to hold her Aniki from taking any steps closer to the poor shopkeeper who was watching the scene from under his bucket hat.

"Aniki, it's fine," Rukia mumbled under her breath, "Let's just go."

With that she was able to pull her brothers out of the shop. Urahara tried to stop them but decided against it. He would allow them to not pay this once. But just as he was about to lean back and relax again, he noticed that a certain orange haired boy opened his door and walked out; heading in the same direction as his former customers. Motivation took over as he reached for a phone from beneath the counter. Dialing a few numbers it began to ring a few times. In the middle of the third ring, the receiver picked up.

"Hello, Isshin? You would not guess what I had the pleasure of seeing today," Urahara said rather enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>After much insisting, Rukia was able to carry the pack of pads on her own. As they walked, Ichigo was not far behind. When Toshiro noticed this little fact, he swirled around with down turned lips.<p>

"Stop following us Kurosaki," He warned.

Ichigo only held up his hands in surrender, "No need to be suspicious Toshiro. I live this way too remember?"

Toshiro face was slightly flushed from a mixture of embarrassment and anger, "Just stay that far away Kurosaki."

Ichigo didn't reply and they all just kept walking. As they approached they're houses, Ichigo branched off to his own home. He opened the front gate and walked up the concrete path, hands shoved in his front pockets. Taking out his key, Rukia's pace slowed. When he entered, he set down his bag so that he could cup his hands around his mouth.

"Karin!" He shouted, "Come down here!"

"Ichi-nii today is _not _the day to be telling me what to do!" She shouted back from her room upstairs.

Ichigo sighed and shouted again, "Just do it Karin!"

Karin walked down, the air seeming to steam around her. "What?"

Rukia was at a full halt. Toshiro and Hanataro turned around, taking notice that she was no longer moving. They followed her eyes and found the scene of Ichigo and his younger sister bickering at their front door.

"Oi Karin!" Rukia called out. The two siblings turned simultaneously to look at her.

She pulled back her arm and threw the package of pads. They swirled through the air, landing with a thud into Karin's hands. Ichigo gave smug smirk as Karin stood dumbfounded. She looked up and caught sight of Rukia waving at her.

"Next time ask me to get them for you," She said.

Unexpectedly, Karin felt a smile tug on her lips. "Thank you Kuchiki-san."

Rukia nodded and turned to leave. Karin stood there watching her as her silhouette walked off. With a strong intake of breath, Karin sprinted, leaving the pads with Ichigo. She quickly caught up with Rukia and her brothers, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san," Karin began with a blush, "Next time I see you, could I call you Rukia-nee-san?"

Rukia was silent at first, eyes open wide. Her iris shimmered in the light of the setting sun as she gave Karin a small yet warm smile. Seeing the determination and strength behind Karin's innocent face gave a nostalgic feeling.

"Of course," She replied.

**End Chapter 9**

****Was that worth waiting for? I'm sorry if it wasn't. If it was, please leave a review :) I hope you enjoyed and I'll update as fast as I can!


	10. Chapter 10

****I'm sorry for a late update! I've been busy, though I planned to update sooner...O_O... Anyways, I hope some of you haven't given up on my story just yet. Updates might be slower (yah like they were fast to begin with...) because of several reasons: I've been working on a plot I've had running through my brain since the middle of Beneath the Penumbra, school is a pain in the butt, motivation running low, and my nature of getting distracted really easily. So with my explanations (though no excuses) out of the way, I hope you all enjoy this loosely put together chapter! :)

**My Paramour: Chapter 10**

Rukia woke up in the middle of the night, feeling sweat dripping out of the pores of her skin. She took a deep breath and folded the covers off herself. She steadied herself on her feet before heading for the door with her heels dragging across the floor. She disliked disrupted sleep, especially when we woke up with a dry mouth. Making her way down the stairs she grabbed a cup from the sink and filled it with water from the tap.

"You couldn't sleep either?"

Startled, she turned leaving a small trail of water as she did. "Onii-chan!"

Hanataro tilted his head into a smile. "I couldn't sleep either. I never actually fell asleep really."

Rukia took a seat across from her brother and took another sip from her glass, "I suppose that I'm just a bit shaken. You know Urahara-san gave me his condolences."

"For what?" Hanataro cocked his head in confusion.

Rukia only looked at her brother and he knew.

"Oh…" He turned away uncomfortably, "Rukia?"

She looked up at him with a wary smile and for a moment he too was wary to ask. "Rukia, do you hang around Ichigo-kun. I mean more than the times that we've see you two together?"

She didn't know how to respond. So she didn't and just got up and returned to bed. Hanataro did not try to stop her and only spent the rest of the night looking at the ticking hands of the clock.

* * *

><p>The bell to end the morning classes and start lunch hour had just rung. The students were shuffling their books and papers, eager to put away their morning text and escape to the cliques that had finally set form in concrete.<p>

"Do not forget to study for end of semester exams in a few weeks!" the teacher tried to add in over the mass of noise. "If you get lower than 80 percent you can kiss your winter break goodbye!"

Rukia finished putting away her things for the morning. She looked over at Tatsuki who nodded a small signal that she would save a seat for her with the girls. Rukia smiled a left the room to go get her bento from her brothers. She quickly walked up the stairs and headed straight for her brothers' class room.

"Onii-chan," She called into their room. Her head leaned forward while the rest of my body remained outside of the class.

"Ah, it's Kuchiki-san's little sister," one of the boys in the corner announced. His back was against the window as he nonchalantly sat in the chair beside his friends, one of which was Toshiro.

"Rukia," Toshiro got up from his seat and made his way over to her, "What are you here for?"

Rukia only tilted her head in confusion, "For my bento like always."

"Hanataro left a little bit ago. He said he was going to personally give you your lunch, didn't you see him?"

Again, Rukia tilted her head in confusion, "No, I di-," She leaned out and noticed Hanataro coming down from the stairs that lead to the roof. And softer again she said, "I didn't see him."

"Ah, Kiki-chan," Hanataro called out a bit flustered, "I-I went to your classroom but you weren't there. I suppose you and I passed each other without noticing huh?" He held out her bento stiffly.

She nodded in agreement, looking at her brother a little oddly. She took her bento from his hands, "Thank you Onii-chan…" She proceeded to give both of them a light hug before getting ready to leave.

She left and headed down to her own room, bento in hand. When she arrived back in her own class, there was a saved seat between Tatsuki and another one of Orihime's friends who had come to accept her. Rukia sat down in the empty spot and began undoing her lunch. The others were all engrossed in a story Orihime was telling about her and her older brother when they were younger.

"I was there too Hime," Tatsuki said pointedly while taking a bite from her lunch, "your face was priceless when he told you it wasn't real." She continued to do her own impersonation of a surprised Orihime.

"I-I didn't look that weird," Orihime pouted, but laughed with the rest of the group. Rukia hadn't heard any part of the story but felt the need to laugh along with everyone else, bringing her hand up to her lips to cover her mouth.

"Hey Kuchiki-san," Tatsuki greeted, "Orihime was just telling everyone about the time her brother played a little prank on her."

Rukia nodded and laughed a bit more, "It sounded funny. Oh," She put down her chopsticks and placed her hands in front of her chest, "Sorry for my brother's intrusion. It must have been a little annoying."

There was silence as all the girls only stared at her. Tatsuki lifted a brow and made a sound of puzzlement, "Your brother? I don't think I've ever seen your brother Kuchiki-san."

Rukia looked up at Tatsuki, she was perplexed. Rukia opened her mouth, thinking of insisting that they must have seen her brother come in, but ultimately decided not to say anything, and so closed her mouth.

Sensing the oddness of the situation, Orihime decided to steer the conversation into another direction. "I heard the fair is coming back into town," she said with her hands folded neatly on the table, "You know the one they had a few years ago." She smiled and took a bite of her food.

One of the girl's faced lit up immediately, "Oh! The one that sets up by the main road?" Orihime gave a nod and the girl clapped her hands together in excitement, "I remember when we all went there to celebrate our entering grade 6! I didn't know that they came to town so late in the year. Ah, I suppose this was before Kuchiki-san came but it is a great place, not the biggest fair in the world but great when playing with friends." The girl clarified as if noticing Rukia's lost feelings inside.

"Kuchiki-san, you like to go on rides right?" Tatsuki nudged her on the side, "you know the really scary ones that go up and down and around." She made movements with her hands like it were the cart of a roller-coaster twisting and turning on the rails.

All the girls shuttered a bit. The one who had just a moment ago been so caught in reverie about their days in grade six was now looking a little wary. Rukia feverishly shook her head, "No, no, I don't really like them too much, no."

Tatsuki lowered her arm, her eyes a bit crestfallen, "Really? Oh, I had a feeling you did."

Some of the girls laughed a bit. "Tatsuki-chan, of course you are the only one that would like such things."

"Yes, Tatsuki-chan," another girl chimed in, "Look at Kuchiki-san, she is so small and frail, and the rides would surely break her little bones."

Rukia shifted a bit uneasily in her seat and gave a small smile. She laughed along with the other girls shakily and tried her best to eat as though agreeing with them. Tatsuki slunk deeper into her chair and shrugged, "I don't know. Kuchiki-san just doesn't seem like the type you know." They didn't, the girls looked at her with a questioning look. "I mean, Ichigo used to be shorter than me and _now_ look at him, he can take out ten guys twice his size!"

The room fell silent at Tatsuki's outburst. Was it her shouting or the mention of the orange haired baboon? Rukia wondered. Orihime shifted uncomfortably and cleared her throat as though to grasp everyone's attention once again.

"Sorry Hime," Tatsuki almost whispered.

Orihime didn't respond but just gave a melancholy smile before regaining her composure. "An-anyways, I was hoping that after exams we could all go to that fair."

As the rest of the class lost interest in the conversation, the girls slowly nodded in agreement.

"Oi Hime," the girl sitting by Rukia's side began, "maybe afterwards we could all go over to your house and spend the night!"

"Yeah, could we Hime?"

"That sounds like fun!"

"I'll go!"

All the girls were giggling with excitement of the proposed idea. Orihime laughed saying that she would ask her brother, which was followed by loud cheers from the rest of the group. Rukia could not contain the excitement of the idea, she had heard of sleepovers; things that she had long since wished to do since middle school. Her heart fluttered at the thought of braiding hair, talking about the most arbitrary of things, which was her image of a girl's night out.

* * *

><p>For once, Rukia was the one who was left to wait at the school gates. She leaned her body against the cool wall and stared at the passing cars wondering what exactly was taking her brothers so long to get down. She let out a sigh and began to contemplate how exactly she was going to ask permission to go to the upcoming fair after exams, the thought was something to dread for the next few minutes while she waited. That is… till she felt a yank on her shoulder.<p>

"See, Haru, I told you it was Kuchiki's younger sister." Rukia recognized the boy. He was her brother's friend, or classmate as Toshiro would always correct. She had never seen him up close but looking at him now with his slightly unshaven side burns and thin lips, she was subconsciously glad he was usually on the opposite side of the room.

"I didn't doubt you Sho-kun," Haru grinned, "only stated that it could be another short girl that looks like her. Neh, are you waiting here for Kuchiki and Hanataro-san?"

Rukia slowly shook her head and said that she was.

"Well the teachers are holding them back to talk about exams, they told us to let you know that." Sho stated.

Rukia nodded again, holding her bag just a little bit tighter to herself. The two boys didn't leave, instead just stood there with her for a moment.

"You know," Sho broke the awkward silence, "You should say thank you."

Rukia stared at him.

"I'm not asking for much, just some gratitude," he took a step closer. "What do you think Haru, Kuchiki should say thank you for having us inform her about her brothers, am I right?"

"Yeah," Haru agreed with that grin still on his face, "Say thank you."

Rukia took a step back, forcing her eyes not to harden in defense. "Thank you senpai…"

"She said it now leave," A voice was heard.

The two boys turned around and came face to face with a very infamous orange haired boy, who was not glaring at them, but rather not giving into any emotion at all. They both froze and without another sound, left immediately.

Rukia looked over her shoulder in the direction the boys were heading; they didn't turn back as though they were as stiff as rocks. "Wow," she said, "You have assertiveness with people."

Ichigo rubbed the base of his neck, "I'm going to take that as a complement."

He turned to leave, his head tilted down to the ground. He didn't notice when she came up behind him and lightly poked his shoulder. A little bewildered and shocked, he faced her with his eyes shot open wide.

"Sorry," she apologized, "And thank you."

"Thank you?" he lifted a brow in question.

She sighed, "Thank you for that thing you did with those guys."

Ichigo looked at her for a while, not saying anything. He bit his lip as his eyes roamed over her features. He forced his lids shut when thoughts he was not proud of began to enter his mind and he quickly walked away, leaving a very confused Rukia to be interrogated by her elder brothers.

* * *

><p>After the usual questioning and answering, the walk home was fairly quiet. Rukia had done most of the answering while Toshiro had done most of the questioning. Hanataro stayed silent most of the time, only giving Rukia an odd sort of glance every once and a while. When he found that she had seen him, he would flash a very quick yet wary smile her way and then continue walking in a straight manner.<p>

When they got home, it was apparent that all of them forgot their house key that morning and so had to wait for someone to answer the door for them. Toshiro stood outside of the door impatiently, tapping he foot against the hard wood.

"Eh, bakas! Hurry it up would you!" Toshiro yelled, hoping that there was someone on the other end to hear.

"Yeah, yeah," they heard a muffled voice on the other end. When it opened it appeared to be Renji who was standing as though just waking up. His hair was disheveled and his eyes only half lidded. "Hey Toshiro, thank god your home. She would not shut up and just barged her way into the house unannounced-," his arms were swinging as if to imitate someone coming into the house – unannounced – as he said.

"Wait, Re-nii, who is coming in unannounced?"

But her question was immediately answered when a small figure went rushing past Renji and right into Toshiro, knocking him back a bit towards the front gate.

"Shiro-chan!" the figured screeched with delight.

"Momo?"

**End Chapter 10**

****So What did you think? Okay, so not the most spectacular of chapters but I think I added some bulk to the story, eh? No update this week (due to WiFi problems) but hopefully I'll update as soon as possible!

Please leave a review!


	11. Chapter 11

****Wow! I should be going to no internet places more often! I get so much writing done when I have absolutely no distraction (you're all probably going 'duh' right now xD) Anyways, so here is the next chapter, hope you all like it.

And can you believe that Bleach is on it's FINAL arc? What will I do when it's over :'( and if Ichiruki isn't canon by the end oh... or I'll settle for implied that they have feelings for each other :)

**My Paramour: Chapter 11**

Rukia shivered as a chilling wind blew through her room. She wrapped her jacket tighter around herself and moved from her desk to close the window. Winter was coming fast, the air was turning chillier and chillier with each passing day, the days grew shorter, and the sky looked almost as if it were ready to snow at any time.

Rukia took a seat at her desk and tapped her pen on the wood. She stared and stared at the complex mathematic problems. Already, Sunday morning and her head was swimming (on the verge of drowning) in formulas, facts, and other information. Just the day before her blood was rushing with adrenaline and excitement. Dodging fist, delivering her own, living… that was what her body did, what she was programmed to do. And yet her mind was forced in a stand still as she was made to practice exercise after exercise of work and problems.

This one problem, though, was giving her an especially hard time. It began looking very simple, but as it expanded, Rukia found herself looking at a mess of complete gibberish.

"Kiki-chan?" Hanataro popped his head into the room. "Lunch is ready if you want."

Relief overtook Rukia as she leaned back and stretched out her arms, "Thank you Onii-chan!"

Hanataro smiled and waited for Rukia to arrange her things and they left her room together. Downstairs, Shuhei was setting out the plates and chopsticks when he noticed Rukia coming down the stairs. He turned his head and gave a call to the other brothers that lunch was ready. Immediately they all rushed into the room with their mouths open, ready to devour whatever Shuhei would serve.

Rukia took a seat and waited for all her brothers to take their own. When they were all seated around each other, a quick 'thanks for the meal' and they began to eat.

"So how is the studying going?" Byakuya asked. He was the last one to arrive, but paid no mind to the other brothers who glared at him.

Rukia waited to swallow the food in her mouth before answering, "Fine…"

"Fine…?" Kaien echoed.

Rukia nodded, "Yes, fine, I mean-,"

"What are you having trouble on?" Hanataro interrupted.

Rukia looked at her brother. All week she could not understand why he had become so different in her eyes. His demeanor had shifted, not too much, but to her it was noticeable. He seemed to have become a little more assertive, not obnoxiously, but forcefully so.

"Mathematics," she answered slowly.

"I can help you with tha-," Toshiro began before being interrupted by a harsh knock on the door.

"Shiro-chan, please open the door!" Momo's voice was heard loud and clear through the hard wood door.

Shuhei noticeably face-palmed himself, "Toshiro, I swear, does she not have anything better to do than bug us on a daily basis?"

Momo had seemed to make it a routine of hers to come and visit them sometime each day since she arrived back from college several days ago.

Toshiro only gave Shuhei a glare before opening the door to allow her passage inside.

"Oh thank you Shiro-chan," she smiled and pecked him on the lips. She removed her shoes and familiarly came into the dining room with her bag in hand but made no move to remove her coat or scarf. "Hello Kuchiki family."

"Momo," Toshiro groaned when coming back to the dining table, "I told you so many times not to call me Shiro-chan, and why are you here again? Aren't your parents missing you?"

Momo had already taken an apple from the center of the table and took a bite. "Oh don't worry," she said, "I told them that I would be coming over here again, and I didn't get to really visit yesterday, remember Shiro-chan? You told me to leave as soon as I came. But I'm not staying long today either."

"Oh thank you," Renji lifted his hands in gratitude to some unknown being.

"I'm here to take Rukia-chan shopping," she stated simply. That seemed to bring a larger shock to the family than her lack of a comeback to Renji's remark. "I think it's a good time to take her out to this really nice place over by outer Rukongai – it just opened you know – it's over where all that open field used to be-,"

"Wait, Momo," Toshiro cut in.

"What?" Momo looked up at her boyfriend with confused eyes.

"Did you even think to ask us for permission?"

Momo turned a head up to think for a moment and chuckled at the thought of her own response, "Well, no, not really."

Toshiro mocked her laugh, "Well, no, she can't go."

"Shiro-chan," she whined and pouted, "C'mon, I really want to hang out with her. And I mean, this is something Rukia-chan needs! She needs some girl to girl time and I just think tha-,"

"No Hinamori-san," Byakuya interjected. He neatly placed his napkin onto the table and stood, taking his plate with him to the sink. "Exams are coming and Rukia must be as prepared for them as possible, no distractions.

"But Kuchiki-san!" Momo exclaimed, "What about Rukia-chan? Did you even ask her opinion on this?"

While they all bickered, Rukia had stayed silent and, quite thankfully, stayed physically out of the argument. But with all the attention suddenly felt frozen, unsure how to answer when she herself wasn't fully sure on the answer. There was a part of her that wanted to jump at the opportunity to spend some time with her Aniki's girlfriend. But at the same time, the two had never really had much in the way of a conversation.

Her brother had met Hinamori Momo upon his first year at Karakura High School (she was a second year at the time). When they began to date towards the middle of first year, it was little odd, considering his older brothers had yet to commit themselves in a steady relationship. He had brought her home a few times, mainly for academic reasons, and she would never fail to give a polite greeting Rukia's way or even sometimes going as far as giving her a piece of candy or two. But their interactions never differed from anything more than that.

So Rukia's inner feelings continued to conflict themselves. "I-I…"

"Rukia really needs to study," Renji pushed, "she has trouble with mathematics and vocabulary and needs to focus on her studies."

"Says someone going to Rukongai Public University," Momo mumbled under breath.

"What?" Renji blew up, "Why you!"

"I'd like to go," Rukia blurted out of sheer fear of her Ren-nii actually getting more physical than he should be.

All the brothers looked at her as if she were someone entirely new. Toshiro shook his head in disbelief, "It's bad enough that my girlfriend would rather spend time with my sister than her own boyfriend, but my own sister is actually agreeing!"

* * *

><p>And so Rukia found herself with the overly energetic Momo who walked beside her in long, fast strides. The two had not said a single word since they left the house about twenty minutes ago. Rukia could feel the awkwardness suffocate her as they both came up on the line of stores. Momo stopped just outside of the perimeter and took in a deep breath.<p>

"So Rukia-chan," she began, "Where do you want to go first?"

She flashed Rukia a smile and waited for an answer. Rukia only stared at her blankly and said that she didn't really mind where. Momo laughed and looped their arms so that they were hooked in a way that many girls did to show their familiarity.

"Well, do you have any specially events coming up soon? You know," Momo nudged Rukia lightly with her hip, "after exams."

Only one thing could come to Rukia's mind as a response to Momo's innocent question. So she told her about Orihime and the girls and about what they were planning on doing after exams.

"I've never really been invited to do something like this," Rukia admitted, "I mean-," she nervously looked away, "I-I have but just not… just not _really._"

They had stopped walking for a moment and Momo was able to get a good look at Rukia for the first time since she first met her. Momo could remember the timid little girl peeking out from her room of the Kuchiki house. Momo would never forget how the girl was so much smaller than herself, and yet could carry so much courage in her eyes. But the way the small Rukia had looked at her struck Momo as strange. The way the small Rukia had looked at Momo for the first time two years ago was filled with awe, but there was something else that Momo had noticed. And what struck Momo the strangest, was that she thought that little emotion was fear. She never had enough courage to ask why she never saw the little girl go to school till her first year of high school.

With a softened expression Momo started walking again, pulling Rukia in her wake. "Well I think I can help you."

* * *

><p>"Oh dear Rukia-chan," Momo sighed in exasperation, "Come on out already."<p>

"Hinamori-senpai," Rukia groaned from the other side of a wooden door, "I don't really think that's necessary."

Momo sighed again for the umpteenth time in the last ten minutes, "C'mon Rukia-chan, I really want to see you, just let me see!"

Rukia smacked her forehead against the wooden door in defeat and slowly opened up the door. Momo's face brightened up in an instant as she squealed. Rukia stood wearing a pair of short denim shorts and a green shirt with a rainbow just over her modest chest. Rukia frowned at her own appearance.

"What's wrong Rukia-chan?" Momo asked.

Rukia moan and looked down to her attire, "To be honest Hinamori-senpai, I feel like a thrown up candy."

Momo's smile disappeared as she tilted her head and started to see Rukia's point very clearly. The green seemed to really contrast with Rukia's very natural black hair, but in all the wrong ways. The very blatant rainbow and denim shorts seemed to really give a confusing message of innocence and womanliness. And Momo shuttered at the thought of her boyfriend seeing that Momo had bought his precious little sister such a conflicting outfit, especially one to wear in public.

"Hinamori-senpai," Rukia ran a hand through her hair, "You really don't have to buy me another outfit. You already got me new pajamas and shoes." She motioned towards the bags that Momo was carrying in her hands. "And shouldn't you be spending your money more wisely and not on someone like me?"

Momo just looked at her, slowly thinking over her words and started laughing out loud. People turned to stare. "Oh Rukia-chan, you are so funny," Momo said, "I'm a grown university student with a part time job." She held up her ID as if to prove her point further. "Let _me _chose what and what not to spend my money on. And if I want to spend it on spoiling you then I will, and you cannot tell me otherwise. Besides," she smiled at Rukia, "you should be feeling really special right not, I've never spent so much money on your brother."

Both girls chuckled and looked at one another with small smiles on both their faces.

At the corner of her eye, Momo caught a glimpse of something. She turned and saw that it was a dress. She picked it up off the rack and looked it once over and smiled even wider.

"Here," she handed it to Rukia, "Try this one on, I want to see."

Rukia took it hesitantly.

"Hurry up," Momo waved her hands in hurrying motion, "Put it on. And afterwards, we can go get some ice cream at the stand just by the new ice rink. They have the best ice cream."

Rukia looked back up at Momo, her eyes wide and even more doe-like. "Ice rink?"

Momo nodded her head, "Yup, they made a new ice rink right in the center of the shopping center."

Rukia held the dress a little tighter to her and rubbed it between her palms. "Um," she looked up a bit sheepishly, "Could we go to the ice rink first? I-I've always wanted to try ice skating before."

And now here, Momo could once again see that very small and pure little girl from two years ago. How her demeanor was so much like all her older brothers combined, but at the same time she was just a little girl. And Momo finally realized why she had suddenly woken up this morning wanting to take this little girl out and away from her brothers for just one day.

Momo responded with a very motherly grin, "Of course we can."

**End Chapter 11**

****Okay, there's chapter 11. I hope you all liked it! i added a tiny bit of background story on Rukia two years ago, and more is to come!

I know people will find this annoying but I really hope to get a little more reviews. I mean, the number has been slowly decreasing. I know some is better than none, and I appreciate that I'm still getting alerts but the reviews are what really drive me to continue to write. Sorry if I sound pushy. So please leave a review telling me what you thought :)


	12. Chapter 12

****Here is Chapter 12! Hope you all enjoy :)

**My Paramour: Chapter 12**

Momo watched as Rukia walked beside her with a smile on her face. Rukia was so giddy with excitement, Momo began to question the true age of the girl standing beside her. Rukia followed closely by Momo as she led her to the ice rink at the center of the shopping center. Rukia was so thrilled that even the coming chill from the winter afternoon didn't seem to affect her.

When Rukia saw the rink she jumped up and began to run towards it.

"Rukia-chan," Momo laughed as she grabbed hold of her arm, "hold on, let me go rent you a pair of skating shoes." Momo took Rukia to a table that overlooked the ice rink and placed the things she had bought her on a chair. "Now wait here alright?"

Rukia nodded and watched as Momo walked up to the rental counter. Rukia looked over to the ice rink while tapping her feet, unable to sit still. That is, until she noticed a figure with orange hair making his way off the rink.

"I'm back Rukia-chan," Rukia heard Momo but did not make a move to look back at her, "here are your skating shoes. Do you need me to help you put them on?"

Rukia did not respond but continued to watch as Ichigo made his way towards them, not yet noticing her sitting there mere meters away from him.

"Rukia-chan," Momo touched her shoulder gently.

Rukia turned back to Momo. "I'm sorry Hinamori-senpai."

Momo only gave her a wary smile, "What made you so distracted?"

Rukia didn't have a chance to answer, not that she tried. Ichigo had made his way into Momo's field of vision and immediately her calm expression was gone and instead replaced by one with a bit a worry.

"Rukia?"

Rukia twisted to look at Ichigo who called out to her. "A-ah hello, Kurosaki -senpai."

Ichigo's face automatically scrunched at her addressing him formally and so timidly.

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun," Momo tried to smile, "What are you doing here." Though she gave her best efforts, her words came out stiff and forced.

"My sisters wanted to come here today," Ichigo told her but kept his eyes locked on Rukia. "Are you here for the ice rink too?"

Rukia cleared her throat, feeling as though a rock had been shoved down her mouth. "Of course." She didn't return his gaze and continued to stare at the floor.

Ichigo's scowl only grew deeper as his hands clenched a bit into fist. His heart sank and he fiercely looked away. Momo had sensed the sudden drop of mood in the atmosphere; she looked uneasily at Ichigo, specifically at his fist.

She clapped her hands together in a futile attempt to draw both their attention, "Well I think-,"

"Rukia-nee-san," Karin called from the rim of the ice rink.

Rukia looked up and saw Karin waving towards her, Yuzu fallowing close behind. Karin grabbed Yuzu's hand and pulled her along to the edge of the rink and they stepped out together. Yuzu held onto Karin's arm for support as the two wobbled their way over to their brother.

"Are you going to ice skate too?" Karin beamed.

Rukia couldn't help but smile widely back but looked away and blushed, "W-well, I've never actually skated before. This will actually be my first time ever putting skates on."

Momo looked nervously at the group in front of her. "Well, I can teach you Rukia-chan," she decided to pop in, doing her best to not have her voice shake, "I have your shoes here so let me help you put these on too. It was nice talking to you Kurosaki-kun."

But Ichigo didn't seem to take the hint leave and just remained staring down at Rukia, who still did not make eye contact. Karin completely ignored Momo and only tugged on Rukia's sleeve, "I could teach you! I learned all by myself, right now I'm teaching Yuzu too." She winked at Rukia overconfidently. Rukia laughed in response.

"Learned on your own?" Ichigo scoffed, "If 'on your own' means with _my _help."

Karin ignored the comment and pulled on Rukia's hand almost like a little girl would hold her mother's. Rukia looked over to Momo who, though she tried her best not to, warily held onto Rukia's other arm that was loosely placed on the small coffee table. Yuzu was still clutching onto Karin for balance and she yelped at the jerky movements her twin was making.

"I should probably put on my skates first," Rukia said quietly.

Momo used this opportunity to jump in with enthusiasm, "I'll help you Rukia-chan. I have your skates here."

She walked around the coffee table and kneeled down at Rukia's feet as she began to take off her shoes. Rukia waved her hands in front of Momo's face, telling her she could take her own shoes off. Momo agreed and watched as the small girl slowly untied her shoes.

"Ah," Momo turned to the Kurosakis, "You all go ahead and skate, I don't want us to take up your time."

Karin made a move to tell Momo exactly what was on her mind, but Ichigo gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon Karin, Yuzu, Rukia'll come when she's ready, right Rukia?" Ichigo specifically made an emphasis on her name.

For the first time that day, Rukia subconsciously looked up at Ichigo and saw the smug smirk on his face. Her blood immediately began to run, but not in anger. She felt her face heat up, her hands twitched, and suddenly feeling cold.

"Right Rukia?" Ichigo repeated himself with more haughtiness.

"Let me help you with that," Momo interrupted and started untying Rukia's shoe.

Rukia eyed Ichigo with her peripheral vision, then at Momo undoing her shoe, then back at Ichigo, then back at Momo. She did this for a good few minutes and saw that as the long seconds drew by, Momo grew slightly more and more concentrated on untying her laces, perhaps a little more attentive than Rukia had ever been doing the same task. The air was thick and she had no clue why, but Momo just continued to take off Rukia's shoe and slip on the skates.

"I'll be on the ice soon enough," Rukia finally said, trying to break the odd strain of the situation, "You go ahead."

Ichigo made careful note that even though she had more or less answered his question; she was no longer talking to him. Instead, she was directing her words to his sisters, albeit was better than to the ground like she was doing before, but for some reason, it made his face turn sour. He harshly turned his sisters around, giving them no time to respond to Rukia's statement.

"Nii-chan," Yuzu whined as she stumbled along beside Karin.

"She said she'll be coming soon," Ichigo carefully stepped onto the rink, "Have fun till she comes."

He pushed them off. At first, they had a wobbly start, but Karin soon caught Yuzu as she tipped a bit off balance and they skated off into the mass of people. Ichigo stayed by the rink side and watched his sisters for a moment to be sure that they weren't slipping and sliding all over the place into other people or harming themselves. When he was sure that they were getting the hang of skating again, he turned back and saw that Momo was no longer working on getting Rukia's skates on but was rather talking to her. He couldn't tell the nature of the conversation since both of the girl's bangs were covering their faces. But, and call him selfish, he was almost certain that his name would slip into that conversation in some way or another, and for the first time, he was confused whether or not he felt angry about that.

* * *

><p>"Rukia-chan," Momo sighed and she halted at her task almost as soon as the Kurosakis were out of earshot, "I-I… I'm not sure if your brothers have already told you this, but I'm going to have to tell it to you as well."<p>

Rukia saw as Momo bit her lip and held her breath, as if what she was about to say were so difficult to put into words, she needed a great amount of effort in order to say it right.

"You want me to stay away from Kurosaki-senpai," Rukia said for her. She didn't know why, but as she said the words, for some reason, her heart felt as though it had just made a suicide droop to the ground.

Momo looked up at the younger girl and gave her a pitiful smile. "So your brothers have warned you. But I don't suppose they told you why?"

Rukia shook her head.

Momo gave an airy laugh and started to take off Rukia's other shoe, "I guess they wouldn't. I won't tell you to stay away from him, and especially not his sisters. They seem like they like you a lot. I won't tell Toshiro about your meeting today either, but Rukia-chan," Momo was putting the finishing loops of her skates, "do be careful when you're around him. He was such a nice boy when he was younger, before he –," She cut herself off. "Well," she had already finished, "just be cautious when you're with him."

Momo stood up and held her hand out to her so that she could help her up. At first, Rukia wobbled with every step and almost dipped in a way that could have caused her to badly sprain her ankle. With every step to the rink they took, Momo mentally cursed herself for agreeing to this. If she brought Rukia back home in several different pieces, she would surely be lucky if she even came out of the Kuchiki house with every bone in her body shattered to a million little shards.

"Almost there," Momo assured Rukia, getting to the ice proved to be a workout all on its own.

When they finally got to the edge of the rink, Rukia latched onto the railing, leaning all her weight and balance on it. She had dodged flying fist, blocked swooping blades, and could sit still for an hour straight, and for some reason, walking on skates seemed to be one of the hardest things she had ever done. It didn't help that when she looked up, there Ichigo was laughing hysterically at her.

"You really _haven't _been skating before," he managed to say. "You're less coordinated than Yuzu was!"

Her eye twitched at his statement. "You…" she felt her blood run, and this time, she was sure it was in anger. And in her anger, because in anger she always did stupid things, she stepped onto the ice, in attempts to get close enough to him so that she could give him a good sock in the jaw. It wasn't until she felt the slippery ice beneath the blade did she realize that she could not skate to save her life.

She tumbled and was about to have her face collide with the icy floor when Ichigo made a fast movement to steady her. He grabbed her arm and lifted her up so that her face was no longer centimeters from the ground. He carefully glided her to the railing and helped her latch onto it so that she could catch her breath.

"Okay," Rukia leaned back, "I admit it…"

Ichigo raised a brow, "Admit what?"

Rukia huffed and looked up at Ichigo, hoping he wasn't going to make her say it. But he gave her a look that let her know that he truly had no idea what she was talking about.

"I admit that…I'," She said as fast as she could hoping he couldn't understand her jumbled words.

He looked at her for a moment, and then bent over laughing again. Rukia's face flushed at how easily he was able to just laugh at her despite how much effort is took her to admit what she just did. She was in the midst of hoping her eyes would burn a hole in the back of his head as he was hunched when he looked up at her with the fullest smile he had ever given her. It wasn't big, from ear to ear, but she could see a good amount of his teeth. It turned up slightly up at the edges and created the ever so slight crease at the corners of his lips and suddenly her heart went thump.

He held out his hand to her, "Here, I'll help you."

Still slightly in her daze, she shyly took his hand and allowed him to pull her away from the railings and further into the crowd of people. Her body had threatened to tumble over but Ichigo made sure to catch her before she could fall and made sure she was stable before leading her along again. All the while, he kept that same full smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Along the side, Momo held her breath as she just watched Rukia almost fall onto the ice. She cringed even harder when Ichigo had caught her. She couldn't help but imagine her head being decapitated if the Kuchiki brothers found out about this. But at the same time, there was a part of her heart that tugged and swooned at the sight.<p>

"You're just like everyone else."

Momo was startled when hearing Karin behind her. She hadn't seen the Kurosaki girls to approach her so openly.

"Excuse me?" Momo blinked.

Karin rolled her eyes, "You are just like all those other people who just fear Ichi-nii without getting to know him. You go and warn Rukia-nee-san about Ichi-nii like it's your god damn right. Ichi-nii might not say anything, but whenever someone gives him that look you gave him before it hurts him."

Momo was speechless at the Kurosaki twin's outburst.

"Karin-chan," Yuzu pulled on her twin's arm.

"Yuzu," Karin turned to Yuzu, "You know it too. Doesn't make you mad that people just judge Ichi-nii without a second thought?"

"Well he sort of gave himself the reputation," Momo said matter-of-factly.

Karin snapped her head back and glared at Momo, about ready to berate her with words that she would never let her older brother hear her say. But Momo continued on, interrupting anything Karin was about to say.

"But you're right, that was a long time ago. I don't know how Kurosaki-kun is like now." She watched as Ichigo watched with concern as Rukia caught her breath at the railings, "Perhaps that was just once and I even then, I didn't know the context of his situation."

Karin looked over to her brother who was just looking at Rukia, whose back was turned to them.

"But you know her brothers are the ones who are the most concerned with her. And not just with Kurosaki-kun, but with almost everything: School, friends, and just what she does. Sometimes I think she's about to suffocate from all their attention." By this point Momo, had started talking to herself, not really caring if the Kurosaki girls were listening to her. "When Toshiro and I first got to together, I saw how he treated his little sister and I told myself that I was okay with being the second woman in his life. Sometimes I can't help but feel jealous of her, but then I look at her and then I feel guilty." She chuckled at herself, how silly her thoughts were. But she still continued, "She's lucky to have such loving brothers. Because without them, I'm scared no one would love this little girl who has been broken from so many people just carelessly dropping her."

Karin had showed no signs of listening till the moment when she subconsciously placed her hand on Momo's shoulder. The three all watched together as Ichigo smiled brightly at Rukia, the brightest the sisters had ever seen their brother smile in a while, as he slowly pulled Rukia behind him.

And for the first time that day, Yuzu spoke with more confidence than she had on the rink, "Nii-chan will never drop her."

**End Chapter 12**

****So, what did you think? I'm actually kind of happy with this chapter. Took a while but I'm happy with it :)

Okay, so with this chapter, and a little bit in previous chapters as well, I don't know if you've been able to tell that, though it is supposed to be humorous and cute and fluffy, there is an underlining of darkness in this story. I'm just wondering how dark you guys are willing to take from this story. I mean, I have two ideas planned out, one is more dark than the other, but their both sad. And of course it is a back history on one of the characters ;) I'd like to know. Because, I mean, would a much more angsty history work in this fic? or should I just stick with the less dark and just a bit sad kind of thing?

Please** review**! That would make me very happy, thank you for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

****Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I appreciate all of them! Over 100? Wow! What a milestone :D

Here's the next chapter! Well, this one is going to be a little different in the sense that it's third person, but instead of looking at Rukia's side, it's on Ichigo's side of the story. The first part is actually a scene from a few chapters ago. I'll leave it up to you to find which chapter ;) the after the line break, it's back to the ice rink! Enjoy :)

**My Paramour: Chapter 13**

Ichigo sat with his back against the mesh fencing against his back. At the moment, he was alone eating his lunch, an open textbook in front of him. He hadn't really been paying attention to the lectures in class for the past few weeks. His mind was just too exhausted. But it wasn't like he cared much at all really, he always learned better on his own.

The door to the rooftop opened as Chad emerged.

"Hey Ichigo," He greeted.

Ichigo didn't look up and only gave him a grunt of recognition. A juice box hung loosely in his mouth by the straw. He turned a page of the text book and continued to read about the era of the Kabuki Theater. Chad was silent as always and began eating, just looking at his friend as he put his utmost concentration into learning as much information as he could on the subject.

Ichigo placed his juice onto the roof floor and took a bite of his lunch. "So how is your studying going?"

Chad shrugged. "Well, I guess."

Ichigo nodded and continued to read the textbook only to find he had finished the chapter. He contemplated on whether or not the read the next chapter, even if it was something they had not yet covered in class. Usually, Ichigo would, seeing as he never really had much else to do. But right now, he didn't seem in the mood so he just threw the book closed and leaned back on the fence.

"Stupid semester finals," Ichigo grumbled to himself.

Chad remained silent. Unlike Ichigo, Chad was always attentive in class, even when he didn't want to be. Chad was just an expert listener. He could have five conversations going and still be able to pick up on the main ideas of each one. Call it a skill, but Chad sometimes felt it was a curse, not that he voiced it though. So lessons were easy to learn.

There was always this quietness between them. That was what their friendship was based off of, just a relationship built on voids of silence. Most would see that as weakness, not being able to talk, but they thought of it as comfort. Ever since middle school, this is what they did. They just didn't speak, and that was enough. Because they knew that the important things they would voice to each other, but only when the other was ready.

But today, Chad was for some odd reason, looking for something to fill that emptiness of space that their lack of words created. Maybe that was why Chad had always liked eating on the roof. The whistling of the wind through the fence and the echoes of birds flying over head was usually enough to make the silence almost non-existence. And he never noticed just how empty this space really was their first year.

But at the start of their second year in the spring, Chad could not have been wakening to reality so suddenly. With arrival of that little Kuchiki sister, this small bubble that Chad and Ichigo had created for themselves had been burst to the sudden reality. She was like a current, brought in with such force that they were swept off their feet. People didn't accept them and they just took it as is, they never questioned and just took solace with each other. And yet here was the little Kuchiki trying to forcefully make her way into this world.

Ichigo may have been too dense to put the pieces together, but Chad had seen it. The difference in the way the Kuchiki sister acted when she was with Ichigo rather than with the rest of the world. That day at the Dango shop how she tried so hard to be liked by the girls from her class. She was lonely, Chad could see. Despite having six brothers, she was lonely, but she was willing to give blood and all to no longer feel like that. Chad couldn't help but admire her perseverance

"Kuchiki-san hasn't been up here in a while," Chad said.

Ichigo stared at his friend, undoubtedly stunned by the non-sequitur. But he relaxed again, putting on airs of nonchalance. "Yah," he shrugged, "well she _must _have her own friends, hmm? And there's no need for her to come up here anyways."

"There shouldn't be."

Both Chad and Ichigo jumped at the unexpected intrusion of someone at the stair's door. Ichigo looked over and saw a very familiar looking Kuchiki standing there. His hair was short and cropped but with that Kuchiki trademark of not being able to get out their face. He was short and usually seen as the most lax of the six Kuchiki brothers. But as he stood there, his face had a sort of coldness that resembled more of the expression seen on his twin.

"Hanataro," Ichigo greeted with a small wave.

Hanataro gave a polite wave back, but his face never wavered from its current expression. "Ichigo-kun… Sado-kun," Hanataro made an advance but stopped when he was only a few meters away from them. "So my sister _has_ been coming up here to see you?"

Ichigo blinked. "How long have you been standing there?"

Hanataro completely disregarded Ichigo's question and continued, "You probably already know that we've told her to not be around you when none of us are around."

The 'we' and 'us' that Hanataro was referring to would be the Kuchiki brothers, Ichigo knew.

Hanataro chuckled to himself and took a deep breath, "Kiki-chan is an interesting little girl as you've probably observed. She is innocent, sometimes brash mouthed, but she's sweet and innocent. And truly Ichigo-kun, I know you are a good person at heart," Hanataro looked into Ichigo's eyes, showing him that the words he was saying he believed strongly in his heart, "But I don't want you going near my sister."

Saying that he was shocked would be an understatement, Ichigo, like many others, had always thought of Hanataro as the timid upperclassman. This Hanataro was foreign.

"I don't usually like violence, I consider myself a pacifist. " Hanataro stated. "But if you hurt Kiki-chan in any way, I honestly can say that you won't be saved Ichigo-kun."

Chad looked at his friend uneasily. But Ichigo was never one to take a hint.

"You know," Ichigo laughed, "A Kuchiki is a Kuchiki, through and through. She isn't scared of me either you know. It can be frightening sometimes you know."

Hearing him say those words, both Hanataro and Chad looked at Ichigo with shock. Hanataro's hands clenched around his sister's lunch like stress ball. The way his voice changed when suddenly talking about sister made his insides war with one another. One side wanted to cry in pity over this boy sitting here, hopeless to himself, while other just wanted to rip someone in half for the very same reason. But it wasn't in his nature to through a tantrum, so he took a deep breath to keep his emotions at bay.

"I suggest Ichigo-kun, think of it as advice from a Senpai to Kouhai," Hanataro turned to leave, "I advise that you deal with these feelings you have towards my sister and throw them away. I don't doubt that you have changed, but as you said, a Kuchiki is a Kuchiki. And as you may have noticed, when it comes to Rukia, I can't risk _anything_."

And as he left, Chad was left with no way to lighten the mood. But it didn't seem like Ichigo was too worried about Hanataro's warning. No, he was more perplexed by another minor detail.

"_Feelings_?" Ichigo whispered to no one in particular. He couldn't be…

_No, _he thought. There would be no way that he could.

But that question rang in his mind for the rest of his day. He mentally cursed himself, now he would have to study more tonight to catch up on those extra lessons he just spent his day ignoring. But he easily shrugged it off; it wasn't like he would be doing anything else. But that was when he saw Rukia at the gates, most likely waiting for her brothers, looking like she was being harassed by some upperclassmen.

As he approached closer he was able to pick up on their conversation.

"I'm not asking for much, just some gratitude," one of the upperclassmen said, "What do you think Haru, Kuchiki should say thank you for having us inform her about her brothers, am I right?"

"Yeah," Haru responded, "Say thank you."

Rukia stepped back and Ichigo saw how her eyes make this uneasy shift. Was she about to cry? "Thank you Senpai…"

Ichigo clenched his fist, "She said it now leave."

When the two boys did turn to face him, Ichigo made sure not to show any emotion. He didn't want to scare Rukia off as well. But he never needed to show an expression to make those who knew him skit away in fear. And as he predicted, the boys just left without saying a word.

"Wow, you have assertiveness with people," he heard Rukia say.

Ichigo reached up to grab the back of his neck, "I'll take that as a complement." But then he stopped himself. Why was he embarrassed, there was nothing to be embarrassed about a small Kuchiki girl.

He turned to leave before he started blushing like some schoolgirl. But he was not expecting that she would actually follow him, much less touch him. He would have expected her to harshly call after him, but to go as far as tapping on his shoulder to gain his attention was a little much. He didn't do much to hide his shock when turning to face her.

"Sorry," she apologized timidly, "And thank you."

"Thank you?" Ichigo couldn't think of a reason why she would want to thank him.

She sighed, "Thank you for that thing you did with those guys."

Ichigo was stunned. He gave her face a once over and he did his best not to blush. He mentally smacked himself when his mind began to wonder what she looked like as she slept and that was when he saw Toshiro and Hanataro heading over. They hadn't noticed him yet and he wanted to keep it that way. So he left without saying goodbye with that question still ringing deep in this mind, _Feelings…I couldn't have feelings for her, right?_

* * *

><p>As they skated, Rukia held onto Ichigo's hand as if it were the sole thing keeping her alive. Ichigo couldn't help but smile at the sensation, as wrong as it was. He was truly happy at the moment; Rukia's trying face was just too funny. Whether it was the cold of the ice beneath them or just the mood of the moment or Ichigo just being Ichigo, but he couldn't help but slip in that little comment that he did.<p>

"I guess this is like a make-up huh?"

"Huh?" Rukia suddenly stopped skating and looked up at Ichigo in confusion, "Make-up for what?"

Ichigo stopped skating as well and hissed in irritation. "I suppose it really was that insignificant to you huh? You didn't even show."

Rukia just tilted her head, still having no clue of what he was saying.

Ichigo's eye twitched as he reached out to grab the rail. "Damn it," He hissed, "is this like some sort of game to you? Honestly Rukia is it?"

Rukia winced at the change in his tone.

"C'mon," Ichigo prodded further, "You told me a while ago to meet you at that fountain near Hokutan trail!" He stared into her eyes, trying to find some sort of sign that she remembered. But to his disappointment, she really seemed to be clueless. He chuckled and sighed. "Never mind," He held out his hand again for her to hold, "Let's just keep on skating."

Rukia was hesitant at first to take his hand but did anyways. She allowed Ichigo to just drag her across the ice, but the feeling was different than before. Ichigo was tenser, more like he was just going through the motions of this follow the leader game.

"Rukia-chan," Momo called out from the sidelines, "I promised your brothers that I'd have you back before dinner. We should be leaving now."

Ichigo nodded as he led them both to nearest gate. He opened it up and allowed Rukia to step off the rink first. He didn't let go of her hand as she stepped out with caution. He followed soon after and he continued to hold her hand till they were safely sitting at a table. Momo insisted that she would help Rukia take off her skates.

"We should be heading off too," Ichigo told his sisters.

"Aw!" the twins whined in unison, "Ichi-nii!"

Ichigo laughed, "You two might not be, but I'm tired and hungry. We have school tomorrow anyways so you two have to be in bed early tonight."

The two girls pouted but proceeded to take off their skates. When they were done, Ichigo offered to bring them all back to the rental stand. When he came back His sisters and Rukia were all already in their normal shoes.

His sisters were giving Rukia a hug goodbye.

"Well I suppose I'll see you tomorrow, eh, Rukia?" Ichigo said as his pathetic excuse for a goodbye.

"Don't act so smug," Rukia's eye twitched.

"Let's go Rukia-chan," Momo pestered. "It was nice seeing you all." Momo then hurriedly dragged Rukia away after giving a single obligatory wave farewell.

As they walked off, Ichigo couldn't help but stare at Rukia from behind. She looked so far away that it almost hurt. He couldn't be mad at her, he was frustrated no doubt, but he couldn't find a reason to be mad at her. He was upset at the things she did, she he couldn't be mad at _her. _And in all honesty, it pissed him off to no end.

"Ichi-nii," Karin stabbed her brother with her elbow, "Quit staring at her like that, it's creepy. Plus, they're gone already!"

Ichigo nursed the spot where his sister had just hit him. He recovered and realized that Karin was right, they were gone. And as he ruffled Karin's hair and held onto Yuzu's hand to be sure she wouldn't wonder off like she usually did, those words just rang in his head.

_Feelings…feelings I have for her? I couldn't have them, I shouldn't have them, and yet…_

"I do…" Ichigo said out loud. The realization hit him hard, making that distance even more painful.

"What was that Nii-chan?" Yuzu asked, looking up at her brother.

Ichigo smiled down at his sister, putting on airs of nonchalance. "Nothing Yuzu, just mumbling to myself."

"Yuzu, don't worry," Karin butted in, "Ichi-nii has a tendency lately to be creepy."

"What was that Karin?" Ichigo loomed over his other sister, an evil smile plastered on his face.

"Eh…" Karin turned away, "Nothing, nothing Ichi-nii. You're the _best _brother ever!"

"That's what I thought," he ruffled her hair harder than usual. When he pulled away his hand her head was topped with messy and disheveled hair.

"Thanks Ichi-nii," Karin said sarcastically.

"No problem," He smiled back.

**End Chapter 13**

****So... What did you think? I hope this chapter clears up some questions you may have and if not, just let me know and I'll try to make it a little more understandable for you :) Remember to **review** and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll update as soon as I can!


	14. Chapter 14

****Thank you all for your lovely reviews! They really made me smile :D I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I've been waiting so long to write it ^^

**My Paramour: Chapter 14**

"So kawaii!" Momo cheered as she pulled Rukia's hands down the stairs. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Momo immediately clung herself to her boyfriend's arm.

"Momo," Toshiro chastised, "you're being too loud."

"I'm sorry Shiro-chan," Momo giggled by his side, causing him to blush, "But I can't help it. Isn't Rukia-chan just _so_ adorable?"

Rukia stood by the banister awkwardly when receiving the complement. She looked down at the soft yellow dress that Momo had chosen for her at the shopping mall two weeks ago. It was plain and simple, not too fancy and not too casual. It was short sleeved so Momo had brought over her own purple cardigan that she said would 'give great contrast to the yellow in the dress, and at the same time bring out the blue hue' in Rukia's eyes.

"Family photo?" Byakuya suggested. Though, Byakuya never suggested much for his suggestions were more like demands than a proposition. So he tossed the camera into Momo's hands.

She fumbled with it at first, not really expecting the sudden throw. She gave a little pout at Byakuya when his back was still facing her but agreed to take the photo none the less. She held up lens to her eyes and could see as all the brothers, including Toshiro, getting in as close around Rukia as they could. She counted to three as everyone, accept for Byakuya, gave a smile. With a click of her finger, the flash went off, leaving everyone starry eyed, and the picture was taken.

Momo looked down at the small device in her hands and pushed a button so that she could see how the photo turned out. She smiled. "I think it turned out pretty good," she said handing the camera back to Byakuya for the brothers to see. "What do you think Shiro-chan, I think I should just forget about law practice and just be a photographer."

Toshiro sent a glare her way that held all the seriousness in his thoughts.

Momo chuckled. "I'm joking," she assured him, slipping her arm into his. "But honestly, I think this photo is pretty cute."

"I think we should frame this one too," Rukia smiled up at her brothers.

Kaien placed a hand on his sister's shoulder and she looked up at him and gave a toothy grin. His face softened, "If you want, sure."

"I'm driving," Byakuya mumbled as he walked past both Kaien and Rukia.

Kaien shot up and went running after their eldest brother shouting, "No you aren't!" Rukia only rolled her eyes as she followed behind Shuhei who gladly opened the door for his little sister. They all filed into the van and took their respected seats, plus Momo squishing herself between Toshiro and Rukia.

"Momo," Toshiro snapped, "Get your hip out of my thigh."

"Shiro-chan, I can't help it!" Momo whined

"Gah! Hanataro, your elbow is grinding into my back!" Toshiro shouted as he tried his best to forcefully to shove his twin away with the little space he was given.

"Aniki," Rukia gasped as her face came close to hitting the cool window.

"Toshiro…Hanataro…" Byakuya said their names with such iciness that the van seemed to completely freeze in a standstill, "I'd advise you stop your bickering."

The van remained in motion, but for the next few minutes it was silent. No one made a sound, not even Momo could ignore the strange passive-aggressive tone that Byakuya was so expert at utilizing. Toshiro and Hanataro both muttered their apologies to no one in particular, confused at whether or not it was for their older brother or for their baby sister.

Rukia spent the awkwardness just watching the shops and lots of Karakura come into view. It was just a bit past noon and the sun burned its rays over the streets. Most of the shop keepers were reopening their shops for the lunchtime rush as business men shuffled about in their partially open dress shirts. Some carried brief cases in their hands while others sat at the windows, half eating and half working.

The drive never lightened up till the van pulled in front of the fair entrance. There were tall plastic gates that surrounded the perimeter but did not block out the top of tents and the Ferris wheel that slowly turned in the background.

Rukia could spot the girls standing and mingling in front of the pay stand. When Rukia pointed them out to her brothers, Byakuya turned back with a few bills in his hands. Rukia looked at the money, surprised at the amount.

"Nii-sama," Rukia didn't take the money, "I'm not taking that. I have my own money."

And with that, she slung her satchel over her shoulder, swung the door open and jumped out of the van.

"Rukia!" Kaien called out after her.

"Bye bye, I'll call if there are any problems," Rukia shouted. She didn't turn to look back at her brothers.

Orihime saw as Rukia approached the group slightly out of breath. "Kuchiki-san, it's good that you made it here safely!"

Rukia smiled at them and brought her hand up to her mouth to laugh. "I'm sorry I'm a bit late. Why don't we go pay for our tickets?"

"Oh no worries Kuchiki-san," Tatsuki said, "I already paid for all of our tickets since I got the lowest midterm score out of all of us." She shoved her hand into the pocket of her pants and pulled out a small laminated paper and handed it out for Rukia to grab. "This is yours."

Rukia took it gratefully. "Thank you Arisawa-san. You really didn't have to though."

Tatsuki closed her eyes and nodded. "Well, it really wasn't a problem."

"Yeah Kuchiki-san," Orihime popped up, "It's what Tatsuki-chan gets for being so terrible at mathematics."

"Oi, it's only mathematics! I received a higher score than you on history," Tatsuki defended herself with a blush.

Orihime giggled from behind her hand. "But only history," she gave Tatsuki a playful wink.

All the girls laughed, the roaring giggles of teen girls filled the entire block as people in passing cars turned their heads to stare. "But that isn't fair Orihime," A girl chimed, "You get good scores on all of your tests."

Orihime waved her hands in front of her face, "No, no, I'm not very smart. I just study hard."

"But you're second in the grade and first in the girls," Rukia said, "so it's true."

"But Kuchiki-san is amazing too. You received sixth in the girls and fifteenth in the grade." Orihime smiled a very sincere smile. Perhaps it was the most sincere smile Rukia had ever seen. It curved up at the corners, showing just the right amount of teeth in the center. "Now let's go inside!"

With laughter, the girls all linked arms, Rukia at the edge with another one of the girls, as they all walked in together. Rukia was instantly amazed by the fair. Stands lined the sidelines of the walk ways, each holding their own specialty ranging from "BEST YAKISOBA AROUND" to "TOYS, GOLDFISH, TRINKETS!" to "EEL FIGHTS" to "LOLITA WEAR" to "HOW TO TRUST YOUR PARTNER GAMES" to "FRIGHTENINGLY REALITIC CHARACTURES" to "TRIP BACK IN TIME" to "FANTASY BOOKS OF TODAY" to "DANGO DANGO DANGO" printed all in bright eye popping colors. The Ferris wheel spun the back as lanterns waiting to be lit lined the paths to other fun rides that circled or went up-and-down.

Tatsuki had wanted to go on the more intense rides, but the other girls refused and Rukia just remained silent. So she went on her own while the rest of the girls waited at the exit. Rukia saw the frown on Tastuki's face as she entered into a two seated cart. When she came off, she stumbled around a bit, and a few of the girls went up to her steady her. They brought her to a nearby bench and sat her down.

"Ai, Tatsuki-chan," a girl chastised, "You get dizzy so easily."

Tatsuki only laughed and rubbed her spinning head. "But it's too much fun," she said and looked around the group, "You should try it too."

Rukia gritted her teeth. Even if Tatsuki hadn't meant it, Rukia couldn't help but feel as if those words were directed solely at her. She bit her lip feeling a bit uneasy.

Tatsuki stretched out her arms and mumbled, "I just needed to sit down a bit. I'm feeling a lot better. Thanks for waiting guys!"

Rukia looked up and took this opportunity to rid herself of this odd churning feeling. "Well, we should keep going then. There is an entire fair to expl-,"

As she backed up she hadn't noticed someone behind her and accidently stumbled into them. With careful grip, the person caught her by the arms and mumbled a low, "Careful". The person's hands were firm and a bit roughly calloused at the finger tips, but had an unusual softness to them.

"Ah," Rukia straightened herself but noticed the stranger's hold on her had loosened but did not let go, "Sorry, sir. I wasn't watching where I was…" she turned and saw that this stranger was no stranger at all but instead, "Ichigo!" She hadn't meant to scream his name but she was startled to see him here of all places.

"Yeah that's my name," Ichigo reluctantly removed his hands from her shoulders. Rukia couldn't shake the unconscious feeling that her arms were now strangely too cold. "So you're here too Rukia?"

Rukia turned her body full round to look at him, and he froze. He could see her now in her pale yellow dress, topped with a purple cardigan, that in this light, made her eyes appear amethyst. It was simple, and to most probably very insignificant, but to him, he had never seen anyone pull it off better.

"Yeah, I came here with my friends," she said as casually as anything else. But as soon as the words left her mouth, she couldn't help but panic. She was here with Orihime… and Orihime liked…

Rukia turned her head back and at the corner of her eyes she saw that some of the girls were looking at Rukia and Ichigo talking so friendly while Orihime was doing her best to look at anything but them. Rukia swallowed.

"Oh, well I came here because Yuzu and Karin really wanted to," Ichigo stated nonchalantly, "speaking of which, where are they?"

"Rukia-Nee-san!"

And in an instant, Rukia was almost knocked off her feet by a flying Yuzu and Karin. They clung to her as though she was the land that wary sailors had been looking for so long after years at sea.

"K-Karin-chan… Yuzu-chan," Rukia stuttered out.

"We hadn't seen you in so long," Yuzu beamed.

"Ichi-nii was being mean and said that we couldn't go to see you for the past couple of weeks!" Karin stated.

"Hey! I said that she was probably studying for midterm exams so you shouldn't bother her!" Ichigo defended.

Karin stuck her tongue out at her older brother in defiance.

"Well," Rukia gave the girls a quick hug back as they pulled away, "I'm here with some friends and I really should go back and-,"

"Can we come with you?" Karin asked innocently.

Rukia was ready to fully reject Karin's request, for the sake of Orihime, and herself. But the looking Yuzu and Karin's eyes were so hopeful, so young. It was too much, and so with a deep breath Rukia sighed, "Sure."

Yuzu and Karin immediately gave her a large beaming grin that could have blinded a blind man. "Truly yes?"

"Yes," Rukia confirmed and they squealed, giving her another large twin hug.

* * *

><p>Rukia had told and introduced the girls to the new add-ons to the group. The girls looked at her a bit uneasily though they didn't object. Orihime warily agreed to it as well, her usual smile faded. Rukia could feel a pang of guilt in her chest and immediately removed herself to be as far away as possible. While most hadn't really registered it, it was an action that did not go unnoticed by Tatsuki, Karin, and especially Ichigo.<p>

When they began to walk to the next attraction, Rukia followed a few paces behind the group, making sure that Ichigo that Orihime were closest in proximity. When she noticed that Ichigo was falling back with her, she walked faster. When he made a move to speak with her, she would be sure to real Orihime into the conversation as well, asking her for her own opinion. When Ichigo insisted that they go on a ride, a fairly tame one, Rukia made sure that she was not going on the same ride by saying she would ride the next one with Karin and Yuzu. He had to be put on the seat next to Orihime's.

"Rukia-nee-san," Karin tugged on Rukia's sweater-sleeve, "Why are you doing this?"

Rukia stared surprised by Karin's question, "What? Do you not want to ride with me?"

"No, it's not that!" Karin said quickly and then blushed, "I'm really happy that you stayed behind to ride with me."

"Then do I need a reason to be doing this?" Rukia smiled at her. She didn't respond and so Rukia went back to watching as the train made it's was round again. It was going down a small bump and she could see Orihime yelp in surprise and clung herself onto Ichigo's arm. It was only for a moment because she immediately blushed hard and retracted her arms to her sides, but Rukia felt an ache in her chest. She dismissed it as just being hungry, it was getting late, and the sun was starting to set.

"Why are you purposefully avoiding Ichi-nii," Karin mumbled into her arm.

Rukia again was startled by the question. "I-I'm not avoiding him…"

"Yes you are," Karin said angrily. "Yes you are! Yes you are! You're avoiding him!" Karin's outburst was uncalled for and turned many heads, but they kept moving. Tears were welling in her eyes but she forced them back. "If it was something that Ichi-nii did then I apologize for him. I'll say I'm sorry for him. Whatever he did he didn't mean it. Just don't," Karin stopped and chocked on a sob that was building up in her throat, "Just don't avoid him Rukia-nee-san! Please don't avoid him too. Not you…"

By this point, Rukia had embraced Karin in her arms and cradled her. She shushed her and smoothed out her hair, cooing sweet words of reassurance. "Don't cry Karin," Rukia told her, "What can I do to make you feel better?"

Karin rubbed her eyes, flushed with embarrassment from crying so freely in public. She sniffled and held back that last tear that wanted to fall. "Would you go on _that _with Ichi-nii?"

Rukia followed Karin's outstretched finger to see where she was pointing.

"Um," Rukia looked back at Karin warily, "Is there anything _else_ I could do _instead_?"

"No…" Karin gave Rukia a leveled look, "Just that."

Her determined face hardened, making it impossible for Rukia to refuse her request. She sighed and felt her hands clam-up when she saw Ichigo, Orihime, and the other girls getting off of the ride. She turned back to Karin, giving her one last apologetic smile, hoping that she would reconsider. But Karin didn't was a word, just wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and tried to look as relaxed as possible.

"You all should go on and ride before it fills up again," Ichigo said, walking ahead the rest of the group.

Karin stood up straight and grabbed Yuzu's arm. "I just want to go on with Yuzu."

Ichigo was shocked at his sister's statement. Karin didn't mind her brother and just proceeded to lead Yuzu up the line ramp. "You all go ahead; I'll meet you all over by the Ferris wheel."

Ichigo was about ready to object but Karin gave Ichigo a certain look that shut him up. As the train road off, Rukia could see the unease in Orihime's face. She looked back at the ride and then saw that Karin was staring back at her, with that same confidence and cockiness her brother had.

"Let's go," Rukia said, taking the first initiative. Ichigo easily followed behind her and eventually caught up to her while Orihime and the girls, remained those few paces back.

"So, are we supposed to just wait here for my sisters?" Ichigo asked as he stood leaning against the guardrail.

Rukia could see the bored faces of some of the girls. Tatsuki was actively talking to one about one of the rides that she had went on while waiting for some of them to finish with that train ride. Rukia looked back up at the Ferris wheel, then back at Orihime who was secluding herself, looking down at her feet. Rukia looked back up to the Ferris wheel and off into the distance where Karin and Yuzu were riding the train.

"Why don't we ride the Ferris wheel," Rukia whispered. She spoke so softly, she wondered if she really said anything at all. But they all heard it.

Orihime gave a small smile, "I'd love to Kuchiki-san, but you see," she looked up at the turning wheel, "I'm really scared of heights."

Tatsuki sighed, "Unfortunately it's true. She can barely stand the fact that next year we'll be on the second floor of the school next year."

The girls let off an uneasy laugh, hoping to break the melancholy atmosphere.

"I'll go on the Ferris wheel," Ichigo offered casually.

Rukia didn't say anything as she lightly tugged on his jacket with her fingers and led him up to the Ferris wheel entrance. The man working the machine opened the door up for them and closed it behind them once they stepped into the cage. Rukia took one last look at Orihime who was trying her best not to pay any attention to the slowly spinning wheel.

**End Chapter 14**

****Gah! I didn't want to end it there but it was getting really long. I had an entire other part to it... Well, I really liked writing this ^_^ I hope you did too. Please leave a review if you can and I'll update as soon as I can!


	15. Chapter 15

****Thank Starbuck's free WiFi for teh update xD Thank you for reviewing! I really do appreciate it.

But something that surprised me is that people seemed to forget that Rukia has some sort of history too, not just Ichigo. Well, I guess that's my fault for not making it too clear. So I hope to build up some mystery there too in in this chapter ;) Enjoy!

**My Paramour: Chapter 15**

The wheel had spun slowly at first, stopping at the first level to allow the next passengers on. Rukia was silent and looked out the window of their cage. The sounds from outside were now just muffled noises through the glass. Ichigo took a seat on the bench inside of the cage and rested his head on the back window. Rukia remained standing, her hands tensed at her sides.

"You should take a seat," Ichigo said, trying to break the silence. But Rukia still stood there for a few more slots till she finally sat down across from him, though her eyes still gazed to the side.

Ichigo felt the tension as he too looked out the cage window. Rukia didn't turn in his direction as she could still hear his breathing, slow like a drum. It made her heart skip just a little, only a little. But she dismissed it thinking that it was just being in the car with Ichigo, the boy that Orihime liked.

Rukia didn't want to make eye contact, and just hoped that the ride would be over soon so that she could assure Orihime and the girls that it was just a promise she was making to Karin. Though, she second guessed herself and realized that that may not be the best explanation. She sighed and hit her head against the back of the cage, realizing that she had dug a hole much larger than she had hoped. By this point, she felt like her first 'girl's day out' was not turning out as smoothly as she had wanted. And with the sun now gone over the skyline, there wasn't much time left of the day.

She turned a glare to Ichigo when she heard him begin to laugh. It started out as a low chuckled but soon turned into full on laughter.

"What's so funny," she snapped. She was annoyed, why couldn't he see how much this little ride was hurting Orihime.

"Hmn?" He looked back at her with a half grin, "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking?"

Now, instead of anger, Rukia felt curious, "About what?"

He smiled at her, a very toothy smile. "I suppose I was just thinking that it was funny that I've only met you this year."

Rukia didn't show the same amusement as him, only stared straight ahead trying to find the humor in his statement. "How is that funny?"

Ichigo leaned further into his bench, resting his head back against the window, "I mean, you live only down the street from me, and yet I went 16 years of my life not knowing you even existed."

"I don't find that strange," Rukia muttered, looking down, now feeling guilty. She really had no reason to be mad at Ichigo, she was just frustrated, but Ichigo was honestly having a good time. She could see it in the carefree smile that he left on his face as he remained staring out at the fair. They were getting higher.

"Really?" Ichigo crossed his arms, "I think that it's a bit funny. Your brother is a defense lawyer right? The oldest one…"

Rukia nodded, "How'd you know?"

"Yeah," Ichigo chuckled nervously, "well, my family employed him a while ago."

Should she have been surprised to hear him say that? Rukia felt herself sit up just a little straighter. "I thought all your father's patients loved him." It was true. Rukia knew she had seen Isshin's name come up maybe once or twice in the papers about how his patients all appreciated his work, even if he dealt with mainly minor injuries.

"It wasn't defending my old man." Ichigo bluntly stated looking straight into Rukia's eyes.

Rukia felt a chill run down her spine and had a nagging feeling of wanting to ask about a little more. But she stopped herself seeing how Ichigo's eyes looked almost detached from himself. Uncomfortable under his ghostly gaze she turned to face out the window, they were almost at the top.

"So I was just thinking that it was funny I never saw you," Ichigo stated, "since I went over to your house one time."

Rukia's attention suddenly shot up to look Ichigo in the eye, her own eyes searching for indications that he may be joking. His gaze never wavered and she was wondering what he was thinking at that moment. Just as he was opening his mouth to saw something, there was a bright flash of light followed by a loud gunshot sound. Rukia's attention turned to outside the cage. In the reflection of her eyes, Ichigo could see as another firework flew up into the air and exploded into red flares.

"Hanabi," she said in wonder.

Ichigo didn't respond, only continued to watch the light show in the reflection of her irises. Rukia's lips curved into a smile as one shot into a bright yellow smiley face and another into a bright red heart.

"What's wrong?" Rukia was now looking at Ichigo who was sitting deeper into his bench. His face was burying into the front of his jacket, arms tightly crossed in front of his chest. Without realizing, he had allowed his cheeks to flush and the burning only increased when caught.

"No…" he snapped his face away, "No, nothing's wrong."

They had made it to the top. Two more fireworks flew into the air and then exploded with one green and the other yellow. As they slowly diminished down, another was sent up. It was another smiley face, this time twice as big. Rukia couldn't help but giggle at the sight. And out of habit from spending so much time with the girls, she brought her hand up to cover her mouth. But before it could fully cover her lips, Ichigo leaned over and brought up his own hand to stop her's.

"Don't." He said, staring at her straight in eyes.

Rukia stared back, stunned. His expression was relaxed, calm, and just a bit upset. The intensity of his stare was sending chills down her spine. Her heart beat was increasing, and soon, she was sure that Ichigo could hear and see as it fiercely pounded out of her chest. The sensation of his hand on hers, though at this point, he was now holding her hand. Her's was resting in Ichigo's palm as they were gingerly encased by his fingers.

"Don't." He repeated once more before slowly letting her go.

The door to the cage suddenly opened, startling Rukia. When had they gotten to the bottom of the Ferris wheel?

"I hope you both had a great ride," the ride manager gave a warm smile. "I think it was your car that was at the top when they did the firework show. Best seats in the house huh?"

Rukia quickly composed herself and stood to exit. "Yes, it was great."

Ichigo nodded in agreement and followed behind her. As they made their way off of the platform, Rukia found herself gripping the hand which Ichigo had been holding. Feeling a blush creep onto her face, she quickly strapped her arms firmly at her sides. She decided to take a quick peek up at Ichigo who was walking beside her. He, for the most part, was looking as though nothing had happened. Perhaps nothing did happen for him, and she couldn't understand why the possibility of that fact made her heart ache as much as it did.

When they were able to step off of the platform, the first thing that they both noticed was that no one was there. Worry was the name of the feeling Rukia was feeling that moment. She noticed Tatsuki standing by the rails, looking around the crowd.

"Arisawa-san," Rukia called out.

Catching her attention, Tatsuki quickly ran over to where Rukia and Ichigo were standing. "Ichigo, Kuchiki-san!" She spoke to them with urgency, "Your sister Ichigo!"

"My sister?" Panic was evident in Ichigo's voice, "What about my sister?"

"She-, Karin-chan…she came back from the ride but she was alone. She told us that there was just a crowd of people and then-," Tatsuki looked around again frantically, "I-I don't know. Ichigo I'm sorry, we don't know where your sister is. Orihime and the other girls already went out with Karin-chan and are looking for her. I-I waited here t-to tell you."

Tatsuki didn't need to say anymore before Ichigo bolted off, Rukia on his tail.

"Yuzu!" he screamed out. "Yuzu! Where are you?"

Rukia was looking around too, she was stopping people, asking if they had seen a girl her height with light hazel hair. Most just ignored her, but those who did stop to listen said they had not seen anyone of that description.

"Yuzu," Ichigo continued to call.

"No one's seen her," Rukia tried telling Ichigo as gently as possible.

"No, she has to be somewhere here!" Ichigo said. He then tried to run off, trying to desperately look for his younger sister.

"Ichigo!" Rukia grabbed onto him. "Wait… do you here that?"

"Rukia, let go!" Ichigo threw her hand off, but she hushed him.

"This way," was all she said before running in one direction.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted and stood still for a moment when seeing her disappear in the crowd of people. "Rukia!"

But she couldn't hear him for she was already too far from earshot. She pushed her way through countless of people to get to a place between a stall and one of the louder and bigger rides. And there was a group or three or four boys, all wearing generally the same set of baseball hats and cargo shorts. This was most likely the shadier part of the fair, which didn't help Rukia's already boiling suspicion of these boys. And to only make it worse, in the center of their little semicircle stood a frightened and cowering Yuzu.

"Did the little kitty get lost?" A boy in a red cap asked in an almost bone chilling manner.

Yuzu didn't look any of them in the eye and only kept her head lowered to the ground. Her hands were held closely to her body as she shook helplessly. Rukia felt her blood boil.

"Hey!" she yelled at them. "What makes you think you can corner a poor girl?"

"Rukia-nee-san!" Yuzu squeaked.

The boys turned their heads, faces expressing annoyance. And Rukia's eyes widened in shock when making eye contact with the red capped one. She knew him. He was much older and since dyed his hair aqua, but his jaw line, the curve in his nose, and the almond shape in his eyes were still etched in the back of her childish memories. But what really set her off, was the slight discoloration of the skin on his left cheek, a scar in the shape of evil laughter. He seemed to recognize her too since there was a shift in his gaze.

"You…" the two said together.

"Do you know her Grimmjow?" One of the boys asked.

Grimmjow only scowled. "You bitch, a runt like you shouldn't be telling people twice her size what the hell to do." He advanced on her with a menacing look on his face, "Or else she might get seriously hurt."

Rukia didn't move from her place. "You really think you can scare me, _Grimmjow_?"

"Rukia-nee-san!" Yuzu squealed in concern.

Rukia didn't remove her stare from Grimmjow but directed her words to Yuzu, "Yuzu just stay there for now okay."

"I didn't know you to have a sister," Grimmjow taunted, "Huh, _Rukia_, you really like putting up an act. Tell me, does she know how much of looser her dear older sister is?"

"So do you," Rukia narrowed her eyes at him, "do your friends know how you got that nice little scar on your face?"

"Oi, Grimmjow," one of the boys groaned, "Want me to shut her up?"

Grimmjow snarled at the boy, "No, I have some unfinished business with her." And with that he drew back his fist and threw it at her.

Yuzu screamed, "Nee-san!"

Rukia easily evaded the punch, and the next one that he threw. She maneuvered her body so that she ended up behind him. His back was to her, which gave her a perfect opportunity to strike him. But she remembered Yuzu in the back, already scared half to death; initiating in a fight was the last thing that Yuzu needed to see.

"Rukia," Ichigo just ran in.

Grimmjow spun around, swinging his arm for a hit. Rukia blocked it with her forearm. Grimmjow brought his knee up, aiming for her stomach. She was able to dodge it and rolled slid under his legs so that she was now closer to Ichigo.

"Nii-chan!" Yuzu cried.

In that short time, Rukia had become distracted. Grimmjow used the opening to back kick, hitting her in the side. She was knocked to the floor, her arms trying to soften the fall she felt her knees scrape against the pavement. The cardigan now had brown spots of dust and dirt on it.

"Rukia!" Ichigo stumbled in. In a split second, he was already standing in front of Grimmjow. One moment he was cackling down at Rukia, the next his head was snapped back from Ichigo's fist. He hardly had enough time to recover when Ichigo came in again with another blow to Girmmjow's shoulder, knocking him to the ground. The other boys then came rushing in to help pick him up.

Rukia stared up at Ichigo, his lips were pulled back in a feral snarl and his fist clenched white. He wasn't looking at her, but his face seemed to be shadowed so that she was unable to see his eyes. But what surprised her more, was that he was shaking. She could see that his fists, his legs, his lips, were all quivering.

She reached up to put a hand over his. His head snapped back at her, and that was when she could see his eyes. They told her that he was angry…very angry…almost angry enough to hit Rukia as well. His eyes were like glowing gold, unnatural. It wasn't the Ichigo she knew and for a moment it startled her. But she could see that beneath it, she could see that he was scared, scared of himself.

"Ichigo," she said his name softly.

She felt Ichigo's hand suddenly shift so that he was able to grip onto her hand. His eyes lost their animalistic luster and returned back to normal, but she could feel that his body was still shaking. Whether it was out of relief or just pure exhaustion, she wasn't sure.

"Hey you kids there!" There was a fair official standing at the edge of the crowd. "What's going on here?"

"Kuchiki-san…Kurosaki-senpai!" Orihime, Karin, Tatsuki, and the other girls were standing by the officer.

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu cried out and ran to sister, immediately clinging onto her.

As she rushed by, Rukia then realized Ichigo's tight grip on her hand. She shook his hand off and prayed that Orihime had not seen anything. She walked up to the girls who were explaining the situation to the officer, making Rukia wonder exactly how long they had been standing there.

When she asked Tatsuki, she only responded with, "Not too long. Oh my god, are you alright?" She asked when finally noticing her scraped up knees.

Rukia looked down at her tattered knees and dirtied clothes. She smiled and assured the girls that she was alright with a smile.

"When we get back to my house, we really should disinfect that," Orihime expressed with concern. Rukia, though, saw that at the corner of her eye, there was a single drop of a tear wanting to come out.

"Yes," a girl grimaced, "are you sure you're fine Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia only laughed.

"Kuchiki?"

Rukia turned to see that Grimmjow was having his hands locked behind his back. He was glowering at her with detest.

"So you're a Kuchiki now?" He snapped his head back in laughter.

Rukia felt her muscles tense, having a great urge to slap him, hard. But the officer gently hit him in the back of his head in warning. "Save your breath for your explanations, I don't believe this will be the first time you've stood before a judge."

Ichigo had finally made his way over to where everyone else was standing. He placed a protective hand on Karin's shoulder. "We really should be heading back now. I think the twins have had enough excitement for one day." He then turned his attention to Rukia and she looked into his eyes; he had gone back to normal now. "I'm sorry if I might have…"

He trailed off, but she knew exactly what he was trying to say. She lifted a hand for him to stop, "Don't apologize. It's fine, you didn't scare me."

The girls also decided that they were ready to head back to Orihime's house and so followed Ichigo and the twins to the front gates. There they all exchanged their goodbyes. Yuzu was holding onto Rukia tight, her face stained in tears.

"I was so scared," Yuzu said, her face buried in Rukia's dirtied cardigan.

With a little bit of force, Rukia was able to peel Yuzu off of her. She bend over a bit to be eye level with her. "But you're alright now," patted her head, "So everything is alright!"

"But Rukia-nee-san got hurt because of me," Yuzu cried.

She patted her head some more, "It is okay Yuzu, it doesn't hurt at all. Now you should go catch up with your brother." She turned her around and gave her a light push. Yuzu ran off to grab her brother's hand. Ichigo laughed and turned back to look at Rukia. He smiled at her, that soft and natural smile of his.

"Thanks Rukia," he said. He didn't wait for a reply before turning to leave.

Rukia herself turned on her heel, running to catch up to the girls and Orihime. Hoping to start a conversation in the otherwise gloomy atmosphere, she asked about dinner.

Orihime turned to her and answered politely, "We'll have to ask my brother."

After seeing her face, Rukia's pace slowed. It may have been just the street lamps shining their lights in the darkness of the early night, or perhaps the starless sky, but it looked like Orihime had wanted to cry just then.

**End Chapter 15**

****I think this is the first chapter with no line breaks O_O wow! Oh, and if you see the name "Maki" know that it is actually supposed to be Grimmjow. Please let me know if you find any, I went over it a few times and tried to change all of them but I'm not entirely sure if I got them all... Anyways, I hope this left you wondering a bit, and showed you a little bit of why people are so scared of Ichigo. Things will be getting clearer soon though, i hope :P

Please review if you can and I'll update as soon as I can!


	16. Chapter 16

****Here you are! I was really happy with the response to the last chapter :) Well this chapter is a bit of a slower one compared to the last one so just bare with me... it is a necessary development!

**My Paramour: Chapter 16**

The girl's walked up to a large apartment complex that stretched up sixteen floors. It was in the outer most part of Karakura center so there were a few cars that would occasionally pass by at the intersection.

"My brother must be home now," Orihime said.

"How do you know that?" Rukia asked, shifting her satchel on her shoulder.

Orihime pointed a finger to an open window, the thin curtains billowing out like a ghost onto a small protruding veranda. "My brother likes to keep that open all the time, even when it rains. Sometimes it gets really cold, but he still keeps the window open."

She led them all into the front lobby where she gave a quick greeting to the security guard who tipped his hat in response. The walls were all pristine white and the elevator doors were stainless steel with gold paint rims. Orihime lived on the ninth floor, it was the highest apartment her brother could get without pulling too much of a loan. The ninth floor still covered in the same white, marble, but between each of the white painted doors were bouquets of sunflowers.

"My apartment is 925," Orihime informed the group. They all followed closely behind her, their feet shuffling and squeaking against the cold floor. Orihime looked back to Rukia who was lagging a little further behind than before. "How are your knees Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia smiled and gave an Ay-Okay signal, "Their fine."

Orihime smiled back, "Well, we should still put some bandages on them."

They came up to another white painted door with gold numbers of 925 etched in the center. Orihime reached into her pocket and pulled out a key attached to a fluffy orange ball with blue googly eyes. She let them in easily and called out to her brother, "I'm back."

A man in his mid-twenties stuck his head out from what seemed to be the kitchen. There was a long hallway with two doors off to the left wall. The hall opened up to the kitchen which was connected to the living room with the open window at the very end.

"Hello," the man greeted with a smile. "I'm surprised that you decided to come back so early. It's only seven thirty. Well, dinner's ready anyways."

He stepped out and removed an apron from around his waist. He was still wearing a button up shirt and slacks with a brief case laying on the countertop. He grabbed a large bowl and placed it on the coffee table.

"Well it's dark already and we saw the firework show," Orihime told her brother.

He nodded and returned with bowls and chopsticks, handing one to each girl as they squished themselves into the two couches. "Ah, Tatsuki-chan," He smiled familiarly, "weren't you just here the other day? I'm surprised you're not sick of my baby sister yet."

"Heh," Tatsuki turned her face away, "I'm surprised I'm not sick of _you_ yet."

He laughed and left the girls to serve themselves.

"Oh," Tatsuki set her bowl down, "Sora, do you gays have anymore bandages?"

Suddenly remembering, Orihime placed her own bowl down and stood to retrieve some.

"Tatsuki-chan," Sora laughed from the kitchen, "rough housing again?" He reached up to a cabinet and handed the bandages and disinfectant to Orihime.

Tatsuki scoffed, "Yeah right." She took some noodles from the large bowl and placed it into her own, "No, this is for another one of our friends. Ah, that's right, you haven't met yet."

Orihime had come back with the bandages and knelt down to knee level with Rukia who blushed with embarrassment, "It's fine Inoue-san. I-I know how to wrap it myself, don't trouble yourself."

"Ah," Sora suddenly appeared behind Orihime, "You can call me Sora, as you know I'm Hime-chan's older brother." He extended a hand for her to shake as she hesitantly took it. "Wow, you really seemed to scratch up those knees of yours. Did you have a good reason to get them so damaged or are you just clumsy like Hime-chan?"

The girls all laughed at the joke. Rukia was just confused on whether or not to answer.

"Don't worry Kuchiki-san," Orihime smiled up to Rukia, "Sora likes to immediately become familiar with others."

"Well, if their friends of my little sister then they can't be too bad of people. Even if she tends to attract the ones that are rougher around the edges," Sora patted his sister's head, making it obvious that he was referring to Tatsuki.

"Hey!"

Rukia could only give a sad smile, even through the sting of the disinfectant. "Well, I guess you're right."

"All done," Orihime smiled in triumph at her handy work, "hopefully this will stay on through dinner. We'll take it off when you shower and put on fresh ones after."

Rukia nodded and thanked her. Orihime stood and returned to her bowl to eat. The girls immediately began to talk animatedly about the day and the different rides, telling jokes, and giggling over some of the most mundane things. When one girl made a comment on how good the food tasted, Sora only laughed out loud.

"While Hime-chan has always had the gentle hand with wounds and the sickly, I've always been a better cook," he said.

The girls were laughing again as Orihime made a pout and whined, "Onii-chan!"

Rukia couldn't help but smile a sad smile.

* * *

><p><em>She was crying. The tears down her face were stinging her cheeks, the wails burning her throat. But the more she cried, the softer and softer the sound was becoming, and harder and harder her tears were falling. She could feel them run down from her eyes to her cheek, the tickle as it trickled across her jaw line and the drip when it would fall at her chin. Her hands were underneath her, trying their best to catch every tear but as soon as they fell into her hands, they disappeared. But she was smiling, and it hurt to smile but she was smiling, on the brink of laughter.<em>

_There was a stabbing feeling. There was stabbing feeling right at her heart but there was no blood. Just the constant feeling like she was being stabbed by something sharp. The stabs were quick, never lasting for more than a second. But each one seemed to bring out more tears than the last. And even through that she continued to smile. _

Her eyes shot open. Her breathing was haggard and beads of sweat were starting to form on her brow. Her eyes hurt, so she touched her face, but it was dry. Her throat hurt, so she touched her neck, and it too was dry. She sat up and looked around the room. Somehow, they had all managed to fit into Orihime's room. Sora had brought in mats for the girls who were sleeping on the floor, while a few girls somehow made themselves fit on Orihime's bed.

Everyone was asleep and the clock read that it was almost three in the morning. The girls had all stayed up talking till midnight and were sleeping soundly. Rukia debated with herself on whether or not she should go try and get a drink of water, but deciding that the thirst was unbearable so she did her best to sneak out of the door and into the hall way. When she got to the kitchen she did her best to try and find the cups.

She was making too much racket, and in fear of waking everyone up, she settled for just drinking straight from the faucet. When she brought her head back up she noticed that there was someone standing outside on the veranda. When she went to go take a closer look, she realized that it was Orihime.

"Inoue-san, did I wake you up?" Rukia asked as she stepped out into the veranda.

Orihime hadn't noticed Rukia and was startled by her appearance.

"Kuchiki-san," Orihime squeaked, "how long have you been up?"

Rukia walked over and leaned against the rails to the balcony, "Not long. How about you?"

"Probably longer than you," she smiled back.

"Probably…"

Rukia looked out into the Karakura landscape. It was much different than being up this late –or early- in Rukongai. Unlike the suburbs, Karakura was much busier, even in the night. There were cars still driving along the roads at a time that most people would be fast asleep. It was so bright outside that it may have been mistaken as sundown, even the stars seemed to be so confused that they decided not to show themselves.

It wasn't silent, between the blowing wind and car engines, but it was still a bit uncomfortable. As the time passed on, the two found it easier to just pretend like the other wasn't there. But as time passed, so did Rukia's unease. But before she could say anything, Orihime had started to laugh under her breath.

"What's so funny Inoue-san?" Rukia asked with unease.

"It was kind of scary don't you think?" Orihime buried her face into the sleeve of her pajamas. "Kurosaki-senpai, you couldn't even see his eyes. I'd be lying to myself if I said I wasn't a little bit scared at that moment."

Rukia was speechless.

"I met Kurosaki-senpai upon my first visit to Karakura No. 2 High School. It was the festival that they used to showcase the high school. Kurosaki-senpai wasn't there with the rest of his class, but everyone was talking about him." She sighed. "I wondered off from my group because I thought I saw a cute little dog run somewhere. And sooner or later, I ended up finding Kurosaki-senpai sitting there behind the school, playing with the dog."

She laughed at herself, and Rukia wasn't sure on how to respond.

"I was too flustered to say anything. I felt like my entire heart was about to explode, but into something good. It hurt but at the same time I wanted to know him more. When I asked Tatsuki about him later, I found out that she used to know him. She told me about the rumors, about him, and that he wasn't a good person. She told me about what she had heard…" She lifted her eyes so that they were staring out at the landscape, "I felt so detached from myself though. All I could think was that how could I ever make him smile like that at me."

Rukia looked at the slumping Orihime, her mouth still covered by her arm. She wasn't sure if what Orihime was telling her was just a whimsical reverie that Rukia wasn't meant to hear, or was she truly trying to tell her something. Either way she continued.

"I studied hard to get into the school I wanted, and so I was diligently doing my best. At first I wondered why I was trying so hard." She mused, "Love, is what I thought. Then I second guessed myself. But when the opening ceremony started, I saw him sitting in the place with all the other second years, I thought he looked lonely. He didn't have that smile on his face and it made my heart ache. That was when I thought, yes, love.

"So when I saw him today I was so happy. When he came with us I felt so happy. But as the day went on and on, I felt my heart ache. It hurt so bad that I could no longer bear to look at him. And when his eyes disappeared…" Orihime stopped herself, covering her face again in the crook of her arm. "I must be such a terrible person."

"You should go back to sleep Inoue-san."

Rukia tried her best to sound consoling but Orihime would not be consoled. She just shook her head.

"I'll just stay out here for a little bit longer."

Understanding the hint, Rukia quietly left the veranda. She took one last look at Orihime's figure, how sad and slumped it looked, before going back into the room.

When she was finally able to fall back asleep, she had the same dream: the crying, the wails that soon turned to whispers… the tears that just vanished as soon as they appeared. The stabbing feeling in her chest grew more and more as time went on and soon it only became unbearable.

But this time around, she noticed that her hair… her hair was long and a shade of beautiful auburn. And when she looked up, she saw herself standing there, gripping her beautiful white blade, stained in red blood.

**End Chapter 16**

****I'm sorry! Yes, i know it is a short chapter :( But I hope you can find something of interest in it! Please review if you can and I'll update as soon as possible!


	17. Chapter 17

****Okay, huge APOLOGY! it's been allmost a month? Three weeks? I'm sorry for the lack of an update, and after a really dull chapter too -_- Well, it picks up a bit more here. AND, there is some development (or lack there of?) in the ToshiroxMomo relationship :) plus a little sneak at Rukia's past ;)

**My Paramour: Chapter 17**

It was cold outside and the sun was barely showing through the foliage of tall woodland trees. She sat there just staring down the pathway, her feet slowly swinging and grazing the dirt. She huffed out a sigh and slumped her back. The cool winter breeze gently flew past her bare arms and she shuttered, but she didn't move. She stayed for just a moment longer.

"Rukia, come back inside," a voice called from the back room.

"Coming," Rukia stood from her post and stretched her back. Walking over to the entrance, she stopped when she footsteps just a bit of a distance away.

"Wah," a voice echoed through the trees, "Aren't you cold Kiki-chan?"

Rukia turned sharply, her face red in embarrassment. She shuttered again as another breeze blew her pale dress around her. "Well I'm sorry for trying to dress nicely," her teeth chattered as she hugged herself to keep warm.

The group had made it to the front porch, stepping up lightly. One of the boys wrapped a protective arm around Rukia's body, hoping to give her some sort of warmth. She found herself tense, but unconsciously, her body leaned just a bit into his looming heat. They all walked through the entrance before she ruffled her shoulders and rushed into the back room.

"Oji-chan," Rukia could be heard in the front room. She bent down and gently pulled an older looking man by the hand as she excitedly led him out to the front, "The Kuchiki brothers are here!"

The elder lowly laughed, holding a choking feeling in his throat. "They're here already?" When they stepped into the front room, he smiled to them gratefully, "Well they are here. I suppose that spending so much time dressing up paid off, huh, Rukia?"

Rukia blushed. "I-I was _not_ dressing up for _them_!" she shouted defensively.

"Really?"

"Really!" she shook her grandfather and pleaded with her eyes for him not to say anything more.

"Don't say that Rukia," one of the brothers said. He stepped out and patted one of his shorter brother's on the back, "If you do you'll hurt his feelings a bit!" The brothers all laughed collectively except the one. He only turned his head to give his infamous, icy glare.

Rukia only stared at the family, how easily they could all laugh together at one another. Looking up at her grandfather, she smiled at him and tugged on his long ghostly robes. At first he only smiled back at her. But as she tip-toed up to reach his ear, with effort, he bent down to meet her.

"Oji-chan," she whispered, "I want a big family to laugh with too!"

He lowly chuckled and patted her head lovingly. "Doesn't grandpa already make you a big family?"

She shook her head. "No, because you're old. I want brothers like them," she said pointing at the group of boys, still laughing and making jokes at each other. "I want brothers like the Kuchikis!"

He laughed and patted her head again, "You really have a bold mouth there Rukia."

"Oh hold on," one of the boys paused in his laughter, "Now why do I feel that something is missing here." He placed a finger at his lip as though secretly searching for an unknown thought. But a smile began to creep along his face and he reached down into a bag that one of the brothers was holding. He pulled out a large, frosting slathered cake with thirteen candles all lined up on the edge.

With Rukia's face suddenly lighting up, her eyes wide in amazement, all together the old man and the brothers began to say together, "Happy-,"

* * *

><p>"-Birthday Rukia!"<p>

Rukia immediately shot up from her bed. Hanataro had been leaning over the edge and the two almost had a literal head on collision. Jumping back enough to just be missed, Rukia only looked around the room in surprise.

"Hanataro," Byakuya chastised his brother with passive eyes.

"You scared her half to death," Shuuhei said, lightly slapping Hanataro in the head.

Hanataro rubbed his scalp and lightly apologized. It didn't take long for him though to pick up his voice again, lifting his head he motioned for Shuuhei. "Anyways," he said, "Happy Birthday!"

Shuuhei bent down and brought up a large, frosting slathered cake with three candles lined up along the edges. In Rukia's wonder, he placed it gently on her lap. "Strawberry shortcake, your favorite," he told her with a wink.

"Wait, are we eating this now?" She asked him, still looking at the cake on her lap.

Toshiro had already taken out a box of matches and was working on lighting one. "Of course…unless you don't want to…"

"No I want too," She said quickly, "just…"

"Think of it like this," Renji said sitting himself down beside Rukia on the bed, "you get to eat cake for breakfast and after lunch. What do you think about that?" He grinned and nudged her shoulder playfully. "I think Shuuhei was thinking of chocolate in the afternoon with sixteen candles like it's supposed to be."

"Really?" she asked almost disbelievingly.

The boys nodded their heads. Toshiro had finished lighting the candles and blew out the match and all together they all began to sing an array of horrible, off-tone, yet slightly heartwarming notes.

* * *

><p>There was a loud knock on the door and Rukia rushed to open it.<p>

"Rukia-chan," It was Momo, standing outside in her long coat and hat holding a pretty bag with green tissue paper sticking out. She had squealed her name and threw her arms around the small girl. And in the same moment there was a loud groan heard at the end of the hallway and Toshiro came out.

"Momo?"

"Oh, hello Shiro-chan," she peeped but never let go of Rukia. Instead she only dragged Rukia to her brother as Momo planted a quick kiss onto his lips.

He stared at her blankly, "Aren't you supposed to be at the University now?"

Momo kept her hold on Rukia and hugged her tighter, "I took the train all the way back! I wanted to come back and celebrate Rukia's birthday. You never told me when it was and you never really invited me." Her lower lip protruded in a pout, "But I just happened to hear about it before I left last week and planned to come back. I even got her a gift!" She held up the pretty bag.

Toshiro sighed and nodded. "Sorry, I just never thought you were…" he paused and looked as Momo unwrapped her arms from around Rukia's neck, "interested…"

Momo smiled sweetly, "Well I am."

Toshiro nodded and lead his girlfriend into the kitchen for a drink. "You can put the present on the table."

Momo did as he said. She noticed that the other brothers were nowhere to be seen. "Where are your brothers Shiro-chan?"

"Out back getting ready for the other guest," Toshiro answered her. He bent down and reached into the cabinet to grab a bottle of juice.

"Other guest?"

"Yes," Toshiro said. "Apple or orange?"

"Apple," she told him. "So Rukia-chan is making friends. That's good."

Toshiro handed her the bottle. He didn't look at her for a moment but was able to mumble an answer. "Yeah…"

Momo tightly held onto the bottle of juice. "So the academic year is almost over."

"Yeah, only three months."

She fiddled with the bottle in her hand. "I was planning on coming to your graduation ceremony. Maybe I could get your second button, or would that be too unbecoming of me?"

Toshiro reached for the bottle opener, he played with it in his fingers. "You can come, I don't mind."

Momo smiled. She hadn't been asking for permission, she had already bought a train ticket to come the day before the ceremony. She even chose out a nice dress to wear for the occasion. But his response had made it seem like she had been asking for his consent. He was always like this when they were together, ever since they had first gotten together. She never told him why she loved coming over to his house all the time, though he always made many offers to take them both to nice restaurants or tutor session at her home. But she had admitted to him that she would rather spend her time with him in his house; she just never admitted the reason behind it.

Being with him during their school days or alone was much different than seeing him with his family. With his family he was so openly hostile, yet had that subtle playful undertone in his taunts and threats. He was never afraid to show affections either. At least as much affection Toshiro was capable of showing to any individual. In fact, Toshiro was almost a completely different person when he was with his family. When they were alone or in public, he was distant. It was as if he wasn't even there. And maybe it was just her own paranoia, but she liked him the best when Rukia was near.

All of the waiting had actually once gotten to her that she had once seriously decided to break it off. But there was always something that brought her back to just wanting to see him. It could be described as being desperate. She liked to think of it more as determination with a hint of foolishness.

But with him graduating, she was hoping to grow closer. Not that the two years in high school hadn't been enough time to grow romantically, it just never seemed to ever satisfy her. When she had graduated, she had again seriously contemplated on breaking it off. But she couldn't let him go. So with him coming to University finally, she wanted to see all his traits without the push of his family.

"When are you taking the entrance exams for Seireitei University?" She asked him innocently.

He took the bottle from her hands, opening it carefully before handing it back. "What was that?"

Momo smiled warily, "I asked when you will be taking your University exams. I mean, I wanted to know so that I can make room for you. I could show you the campus and introduce you to the professors. Maybe I'll convince my boss to let you have a free shirt at the store."

"Oh…Momo."

"Hmm?" She took a sip of the apple juice and laughed at her ramble.

He looked at his girlfriend with the same even confidence he always had. "I'm not going to University."

Momo immediately lowered the bottle from her lips. She looked at him incredulously, confused on whether to laugh or not. It was her turn to act as though she hadn't heard what he said. "What was that?"

"I'm not going to University. I've decided to just go to Rukongai Public University." His icy eyes never wavered.

"But that means you'll just be staying here," Momo tried to search for some sort of clarification in his expression. But he remained staring at her, still no change in his emotions.

"I know."

He never seemed more distant.

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday Kuchiki-san!"<p>

The girls had arrived at the door all wearing their coats. Orihime stood at the center, her bright orange hair showed even brighter when it was against her black long jacket. She held out a large box wrapped in brilliant colors and ribbons. Rukia let them in. She had spent the past half hour pulling juice bottles from the cabinet and setting up plates and cups and games. When she had heard the knock on the door, Rukia had had her brothers herded into the yard. With the exception of Shuuhei who was the one making lunch.

"Kuchiki-san lives in such a big house," One of the girls turned in amazement at the sight of her home.

Orihime had taken off her shoes first and stepped up into the main hallway. "Happy Birthday Kuchiki-san," she held out the present.

Rukia smiled and took it gratefully, "Thank you. Are you all thirsty? There is juice in the kitchen. And my brother is making lunch right now too."

"Thank you Kuchiki-san," Tatsuki jumped into the main hallway. She was the first to invite herself into the kitchen.

There Shuuhei was making lunch, the stove was on and the room smelled like freshly steamed rice and cooked eggs.

"Oh, are you Inoue Orihime?" Shuuhei asked.

"No," Tatsuki's face fell, "I'm Arisawa Tatsuki."

"Oh. Welcome…"

"Pleasure."

Orihime then stepped into the room, stretching her arms she smiled. "Hello, I'm Inoue Orihime."

"Hello." Shuuhei looked between the two girls. When Rukia had described Inoue Orihime, he and the other brothers had thought of a girl that acted much like Rukia, or at least how she used to be. But this Inoue Orihime was different. She was pretty and enthusiastic like Rukia had said, but it was different than the pretty enthusiasm the brothers were thinking of. Perhaps it was only just a hope that maybe possibly Rukia had come back.

The rest of the girls began to file into the room. They were chatting loudly and laughing. Rukia rushed in, placing the present on the nearest chair, she stepping behind the counter and put the cups and ice in front of the girls.

"I didn't know you were so young Kuchiki-san," one of the girls said.

"What do you mean, she's so small, there was no way she could be one of the older girls in the grade." Tatsuki pointed out.

"Well, I mean, I knew that she must be younger. I just never thought that she would be born only a few months before the grade cut off."

"There are girls younger than me though," Rukia said pointedly.

"Yeah, like that girl from class 1-6!"

"Or even Shitoko Umi from class 1-4, her birthday is two months _after _the grade cut off."

"But wasn't that only because her father is a big politician from Osaka and paid the school to let her into our grade?"

"Really?" One of the girls leaned in, obviously hearing the story for the first time.

"She definitely didn't get in for her brains. Tatsuki-chan scored higher than her!"

"Hey," Tatsuki glared.

The girls all laughed, some of them rubbing Tatsuki's arm. Tatsuki laughed along with them, and Rukia couldn't help but join in. Shuuhei stared at her. He felt sad looking at her, but happy at the same time. The conflicting feelings made his head hurt, so he didn't think much of it.

There was another knock on the door. Rukia lifted herself off of the counter, volunteering to go and open the door alone. She walked to the door and slowly opened.

"Rukia-nee-san!" Yuzu squealed.

"Yuzu..." Rukia smiled back. "Karin," she ruffled the little girl's hair. She looked up and saw that Ichigo was standing awkwardly in the back, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. "Ichigo," she said in a lower tone."

"Hi," he said sheepishly.

"Rukia-nee-san," Karin jumped in, "why did you want us to come over?"

Rukia patted her head lovingly, "I wanted you over because it's my birthday."

Both Yuzu and Karin stared at her in shock. "What? You never told us that. We would have gotten you a gift!"

Rukia smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry about it, just come on in and we're going to have fun."

Yuzu and Karin came in slowly and took off their shoes.

"Go on. The kitchen is just to your left. There are drinks and everything; I'll be there in a moment." Rukia told them, urging them to go in.

Reluctantly, they went in. Rukia waited till they were in before she turned back to Ichigo who was still standing there. He looked up at her from the bottom of the front steps.

"You didn't tell me today was your birthday," He said solemnly, "In fact, you never really told me anything."

It had been just after the New Year break that she had appeared on the roof again. Chad was already there, sitting silently beside her. She was leaning against the rail-gate like she had at the beginning of the academic year. She had just been there to tell him to bring the girls over that Saturday. She didn't stay any longer to even see if he would do it. She just left right after. She left right after, leaving him not able to enjoy his lunch.

"I suppose I didn't," she said to him. "I didn't want you to give me a present."

He nodded. "Well, I guess I'll be going then." He turned to leave. It wasn't till he was at the gate that she stepped down from the door and onto the ground so that she was now shorter than him again.

"Wait."

And he did. He stopped and turned back to face her.

"You can stay." She said monotonously, "I want you to…stay."

An alarm should have gone off in his head that she wanted something more than just him staying. He had known her long enough and played enough of her antics to get that whenever she wanted his attention, it was for something more than just that she wanted his company. But he couldn't help but fall for the bait like a helpless puppy.

"I'll stay."

She smiled and he felt weak, not that he would show it. He followed behind her as she led him into the house and into the kitchen where everyone else was. The Kuchiki brothers were back and everyone livened up when Rukia stepped into view; but it froze at his entrance. He looked around the room and caught the eye of each of the brothers who didn't hold back the hostile stare in his direction, or the nervousness of the girls by the counter. Orihime held her breath at the sight of him. No one questioned, he didn't question.

This is what the Birthday Girl wanted.

**End Chapter 17**

****There you go! How was it? I know not the best chapter to wait for and I'm sorry :( But tell me what you think :)

I am focused on finishing this before the end of the academic year because I have a summer story I want to do, so if there is a long wait, I'm sorry. It's not because I gave up or forgot, more likely it's either lack of internet or inspiration/will to write. (but I will finish!)

Review if you can and I'll update as soon as I can!


	18. Chapter 18

****Again! I'm so sorry for the late update :( Well, better late than never? Hope you all enjoy the chapter, a moment I've been waiting to write for a while :P

**My Paramour: Chapter 18**

Rukia was the only one who moved around as though she was completely oblivious to the awkwardness around her. She had insisted that everyone play a game of relay row-sham-bow. She had divided the teams herself and was overly enthusiastic when placing Orihime and Ichigo on the same team. She had chosen to have some of the girls and the twins on her own team. Tatsuki stood by the tree and looked straight in Rukia's direction. She had been placed on the same team as the two orange heads and couldn't help but smile at the childlike wonder Rukia had on her face.

"Hanataro…Toshiro…" Kaien said from the porch, "Go play with them. You two are still young, no need to act like old men!"

Toshiro didn't move from his spot while Hanataro jumped down from the porch and onto the grass. "It wouldn't hurt to play a round or two with Kiki-chan."

Toshiro didn't move still.

"You don't have to Aniki," Rukia said. She had just set Yuzu down from her back and was patting down her blue cotton dress. She looked up to him and smiled.

"Shiro-chan," Momo pestered, "Go and play with your little sister."

Toshiro looked back at Momo who stood by the door. She urged him to go on, but he only stared at her passively.

"I'll switch teams if you're one man down," Ichigo immediately offered. He rubbed the back of his neck and glanced nervously at the ground, only lifting his eyes enough to try and see Rukia's reaction.

As if suddenly motivated by the statement, Toshiro stepped down from the porch with a sigh and walked over to stand beside Hanataro. He grunted and waited for the game to start. Rukia looked at him uneasily, but nodded for them to commence.

"The first team to reach the other side of the fence and back wins!" She told them. There was a mixture of nods and murmurs of understanding. "The person on the horses back must touch the tree in order for it to count at the end." Again, nods and murmurs.

"Well then if we're ready," Renji stepped in and leaned his body against the tree, "let's start."

Immediately, Yuzu turned to Karin on her left. They exchanged a glance and both pounded a fist against the other palm. "Jan-Ken-Pon!" Yuzu had kept her hands balled while Karin held hers in a V-sign. Like she was supposed to, Karin turned around and bent over so that Yuzu could climb onto her back. Karin took a deep breath and took five steps forward. Beside them, the rest of their team counted out loud, "Ichi… Ni… San… Shi… Go!"

Karin let Yuzu down from her back with a sigh and turned back around as Yuzu fell into the line. One of the girls stepped out and gave Karin an apologetic look. The girl was much taller than Karin, and most likely twice as heavy. Karin didn't take her pity and only got her fist ready.

"Jan-Ken-Pon!" They shouted in unison. To Karin's relief, she had won and climbed onto the girl's back.

"Ichi… Ni… San… Shi… Go!" Karen jumped off as Hanataro stepped out into the empty space. He smiled as they both lifted their fist.

Momo stepped out onto the porch deck and shaded her eyes from the mid winter sun that shined brightly into the yard. She watched as Toshiro stood in the line. He didn't show it, but despite him only counting through his clenched teeth and his passively board expression, he was actually quite amused with watching as they all played their little game. Shifting in his spot, he cheered along with everyone else when their team reached the fence. Their team was a few paces ahead of the other.

One of Rukia's friends had stepped back into the line as Rukia stepped out to take her place. She lifted her small fist and nodded for another one of the girls to start. "Jan-Ken-Pon!" Rukia lost with her fist in a ball. She bent over and allowed the girl to climb onto her back, even if the girl was a few heads taller. Rukia took her five steps and let the girl down, though her feet were already almost grazing the floor.

The girl stepped back into line and Yuzu came out, her cheeks puffed out. "Jan-Ken-Pon!" Rukia had lost again and allowed Yuzu to hesitantly wrap her legs around Rukia's waist. "Ichi… Ni… San… Shi… Go!" Yuzu stepped off and fell back into line. Rukia stayed put as another girl stepped out.

"Jan-Ken-Pon!" Toshiro's brows lifted when he saw that Rukia had lost once again. Her hand was held flat out while her opponent had her scissors. Rukia sighed and turned around again as the girl climbed on. The people on the side chanted the five syllables as Rukia took the five steps. The tree wasn't too far away. They were half way there.

But the tree seemed as though it wasn't getting any closer as Rukia continued to lose her games. The sweater she was wearing soon seemed to feel tighter with each step she took. But it was no doubt that everyone was surprised by her stamina and strength to continue going, Ichigo included. He watched her as she trudged along with people much larger than herself.

"Wah," Momo marveled, "I never knew Rukia-chan was so strong."

"Hey Toshiro, have you even gone yet?" Renji commented. "C'mon, everyone your team has to go at least once or else your win won't count."

"C'mon Aniki," Rukia huffed. She leaned over, supporting her hands on her knees. Toshiro was ready to suggest that he had already gone and Renji just couldn't remember. But just as he opened his mouth to make an excuse, Rukia looked over at him with the piercing eyes that he hadn't seen in a while. It was only for one passing moment, but his breath hitched.

Reluctantly, he stepped out and stood in front of her and she straightened. With some effort, she was able to lift her fist up again. "Jan-Ken-Pon!" They both had kept a fist. "Jan-Ken-Pon!" Tie with scissors. "Jan-Ken-Pon!" Tie once more with fist.

"Their catching up to us," Karin informed the two. Rukia looked over to her left and saw as Orihime stepped out meekly to face Ichigo. She lifted her fist and bit her lip, nervously ready do the little chant.

Rukia turned back to Toshiro with a new resolute resolve. Feeling his chest tighten, Toshiro swallowed a lump that threatened to cut off his breathing.

"Hurry Aniki," Rukia said.

Pushed out of his haze, he lifted his fist to be identical to hers. "Jan-Ken-Pon!"

Momo could not bring herself to describe the relief on Toshiro's face when Rukia had won the round. Rukia didn't bother to daintily or even carefully climb onto Toshiro's back; she just simply jumped on, wrapped one arm around his neck, and allowed his hands to support her legs at his hips. Ichigo had bent himself over to let Orihime climb on. She was more hesitant with her movements, as if she hadn't realized till then just how intimate this little game truly was.

Both teams cheered loudly. "Ichi!" Rukia and Toshiro had started off just half a step ahead. "Ni!" Ichigo had no problem catching up. His legs were longer. "San!" Rukia lifted her body forwards as though she were on a bike. "Shi!" Both girls extended their arms and reached as far as they could to the tree. Orihime had the obvious advantage, taller girls tended to have longer arms. "Go!"

"I think that was a tie."

Rukia and Toshiro lay at the roots of the tree. Toshiro had leaned forwards after his last step to help Rukia in her reach. She hadn't expected the sudden change in balance and ended falling front first over Toshiro's head.

"Are you alright Rukia?" Ichigo asked, forgetting all formalities. Ignoring the shocked stares he was receiving, Ichigo immediately dropped Orihime down and crouched over to Rukia's side. Orihime let her hands fall to her sides when she noticed how they were held out in reach just a second too long.

"I'm fine," She laughed. Her hand rubbed the side of her hip as she stood up and stretched out her other arm. She took one step to the side so that she was just that much farther away from Ichigo. She made a glance over to Orihime, but she hadn't seen.

"No need to dote over her," Tatsuki teased, "She's a tough girl! With those huge scrapes she had on her knees, a little bump to the hip is nothing."

"Scrapes on her what?" Kaien lifted his attention off the porch post.

"Nothing!" Rukia interjected. The yard was silent; she hadn't meant to raise her voice so loud. "So who won again?"

For a moment, no one said a word.

"I think that it should be Rukia's win," Toshiro said as Renji pulled up from the floor. "After all, it is her birthday."

"I agree," Momo squealed. Toshiro jumped. She had somehow appeared right at her boyfriend's side, her arm already linked onto his.

Rukia only shook her head in disagreement. "I don't think it really matters who won."

Tatsuki stretched her arms and made a low humming noise. "I'm a bit thirsty. I think I'll go inside to get some juice. Anyone else want a bottle?"

Some of the girls smiled and nodded. Tatsuki took a head count before heading into the house, only to come out again a few minutes later. "Where are the juices again?" She asked sheepishly.

"Hanataro, go help her out," Byakuya commanded.

And like a good soldier following orders, Hanataro made a playful salute, "Hai, hai!"

He jumped up onto the porch and motioned for Tatsuki to follow him in. In the kitchen, he bent down to look for the juice bottles they had put in the cabinet, but found that it was empty. He sighed and walked over to the long, walk-in pantry just on the other side of the kitchen's entry. It was a like a large closet that the brothers had placed most of their storage and food.

"There are a lot of different things in here," Tatsuki said trying to ease the awkward silence. She ran a hand over a self that contained canned fruits, bags of rice, and a few used batteries.

"Yes," Hanataro hummed. "There isn't much room to put these things anywhere else."

"I see." She watched as Hanataro looked around the pantry for a few more juices to drink, he had already found two. Deciding to help, she looked at the higher shelves for anything that read "pulp" or "flavor". In one of the corners of the pantry, she thought she saw a couple of labels that said something of the sort.

Removing a few bulbs and papers out of her way, she reached into the back of the shelf only to nock onto something that sounded like a chain. Curious, she went onto tip-toe and peered over the ledge and saw a black velvet cloth. She reached in and only lifted it slightly to see something gleaming white.

"Nahah," Hanataro gently, but quickly, pulled her hand back. She was startled and had to regain her footing a bit. Hanataro was staring at her, eyes closed and lips spread into a grin. "Don't touch." There had been no malice in his expression, but his voice carried a sharp undertone as though he were scolding a baby. "You might cut yourself."

* * *

><p>"Wah," Yuzu giggled, "This food is amazing!"<p>

"Why thank you," Shuuhei said cockily.

"You shouldn't complement him," Byakuya warned stoically, "It goes to his head."

Shuuhei shot a glare at his brother but said nothing in response.

Ichigo placed his plate back down on the grass and stretched out his arms. He had tried to perhaps sit just a bit closer to Rukia's side rather than just sitting by the tree with his sisters to his left and a group of unknown girls to his right. It was a bit unsettling how they would look up to him so cautiously every so often. Although, it was no better than the blatant stares that the Kuchiki brothers would shoot him. In fact, he had almost lost his appetite with all the eyes constantly darting in his direction. So in turn, he took all that energy and directed it towards the small girl sitting so relaxed on the porch steps.

"Where's the restroom?" He asked casually.

Byakuya gave him a dead-pan stare and only shifted slightly on his spot on the porch. It was weird to see Rukia, her being a small girl, surrounded by her brothers, which most of them were large in muscle mass and just pure height. She looked absolutely frail and helpless in contrast, not that her expression showed it. She looked quite comfortable in the little barrier they made around her.

"You know where it is Kurosaki," Byakuya spoke icily.

Ichigo was not fazed by the harshness of his tone. It simply just slid off his tolerance as though it had dealt with such coldness a thousand times. He stood up slowly and made his way over to the back door. The brothers made a clear pathway for him to enter and he tried not to make it so obvious that he had purposefully brushed his hand along to top of her scalp. She wanted to scream at him, but bit her lip and held it in. No one noticed, so she would keep it that way. He scoffed at the attempt before disappearing inside.

He walked in and looked as the walls filled themselves with pictures, most of them consisting of Rukia and the other brothers. But none of the pictures seemed as though they were old. They didn't have that grainy feel that most old pictures had. As he looked closer, the youngest one that he saw was of Rukia standing at a doorway, she had a smile on, but it looked as though she wasn't aware of the photo being taken of her. That smile, it was a smile, but she looked sad, almost lonely.

From what he could remember, the restroom that he knew of was up stairs. He found the stairs easily and began to go up, this time ignoring the photographs that lined the walls. When he was at the top, he passed to think about which door exactly it was that lead to the bathroom. He went with a hunch and opened one door.

The walls lined pastel blue, the excessive bunny display, a full length mirror, glow in the dark stars… This was not the restroom. He should have just closed the door and left. But his feet moved on their own and he took one step in… two steps in… three steps. He should have turned around then, but he stayed. The odd lighting that shined through the yellow curtains was unusually calming despite the numerous amounts of Chappy the rabbit merchandise that filled the neatly folded bed. This was Rukia's room.

It was bad of him to be looking around, this was her privet space. He opened a drawer to her desk and found it mostly empty except for a little paper inside with the word Oji-chan. He picked it up and flipped it over to see that it was a photograph. This time, he saw the grains of an old photo and the bad printing. It was an old man, his wrinkles barely noticeable under his long grey hair and black and white robes. At his side, Ichigo was surprised to see a young Rukia, no older than six, sitting at his side with a wide-eyed grin plastered onto her face. He knew this man.

"What are you doing in my room?"

Ichigo pushed the photo back in its place. He turned to see Rukia standing at the door frame, her hands at her hips with a less than pleased expression.

"Sorry," he apologized sheepishly, "I was… admiring your Chappy collection."

Rukia lifted a brow. She sighed and took a seat on her bed. It made a loud creaking noise but she wasn't worried. Her brothers were busy getting the cake ready and the girls were laughing and chatting in the yard. She picked up one of the dolls and ran a finger over its pink button nose. "They gave me one when I was two. They said I liked it so much that they just started giving me one every year."

"I don't think you're over thirty though," Ichigo commented and took a seat by her. It was the closest they had been to each other all through the party.

She laughed and placed the rabbit back on the pillow where she took it. "Two years ago, they decided to give me one for any occasion really, any excuse."

Ichigo didn't answer, only looked around her bedroom. It was strange seeing as how his sisters had much more mature taste in décor than the now sixteen year old Rukia. She looked at him, his eyes roaming. For a moment, her lip trembled and her chest hurt. This was the boy that Orihime liked.

"You probably hate me." She buried her hands in her face. Ichigo shot back a look at her, surprised by the sudden statement.

"I-I don't hate you…" He assured her. His hands hovered awkwardly above her back, unsure if it would be too inappropriate for him to comfort her physically.

"Yes you do," she shook her head and sighed. Her head hurt, the throbbing, the pull in her chest, it was all so confusing. "You must hate me! I-I trick you and deceive you," She rubbed her clammy palms along her face, "You _must _hate me."

He stared at her. The way she said her last words didn't seem much like she was so much assuming that he disliked her, but rather that she was telling him to dislike her. It was a command, not an assumption.

"I don't hate you," he repeated to her.

She slowly lifted her face and looked at him. Her eyes were glazed, she wasn't crying, but she was close to it.

"Rukia! The cake is ready!" Shuuhei shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming," she shouted back.

Standing up to leave, she slowly wiped her wet eyes and wiped it off on the hem of her dress. Ichigo was still stunned, caught in the moment of her gaze. It wasn't supposed to happen the way it did, and he was sure that he would think back and wonder why he felt so bold all of a sudden. He reached out, and grabbed her hand. "Wait."

She turned back sharply, a flush on her cheeks. He looked at her with such determined eyes it was hard to look away. But he was smiling a soft smile. "I'm in love with you."

Her heat tugged again and the headache came back. This was the boy Orhime liked.

**End Chapter 18**

****Wow, took a long time for me to finish writing it. I'm not entirely please with how it turned out. The entire time, I felt really stiff :/ Hope it was bearable to read xD I think it's because finals are nearing for me and I'm stressing a bit... well... back to studying!

Please review if you can, and I'll update hopefully soon!


	19. Chapter 19

****Thank you all for such wonderful reviews! ^_^ I was glad that so many of you enjoyed the last chapter :) But I want to remind you all that there is more going on with not just Ichigo and Rukia. The back characters also play a crucial role to the story as well ;) not so much in this chapter though xD

Anyways... ready for Ichigo back story?

**My Paramour: Chapter 19**

Where had his smile gone? The boy who would smile up to his mother with a grin that could bring an entire nation to its knees, where had he gone? That fateful summer evening, like a muse who abandons her jaded poet, was that when his smile decide to abandon him? As he scavenged the ground for some sort of hope that no longer existed, did he loose his happiness along with it? When his humanity caved in to a few taunts and rumors, was that the moment that the nation, who would have once stopped to wonder at his smile, now turned their faces on a newly branded monster…

No one would have understood how much she meant to him. His mother, the seed of his existence was his world. No mother and son were as close as they were. And he was proud. He could boast to his friends at school about how cool his mom was, or how amazing her cooking could be. And to her, he was her pride, her baby boy.

One certain shop keeper would recall her walking her son to and from school every morning. The wide, wondering eyes of the little boy always placed a sincere smile on the otherwise mischievous shop keeper's face. It was hard not to laugh at the innocent questions the young boy would ask. Why was the sky blue? How long had the earth been around? When did the sea end? Why did the air smell like the little mint candies during the winter? Why did she sometimes look at his father like he had saved the world? And she always had a response for each question.

"Because it knew that it is your favorite color."

"It's been here since before great grandpapa was born."

"It ends when you decide to let it end."

"During the winter, because the sun does not come out as long as it used to, there are people who forget the happiness they need. And so, the wind will blow to remind them of that happiness."

"I look at your crazy father like that, because he _has_ saved the world." She would tell him.

"But the news papers don't say that," he would respond back.

"He may not have saved this world that we live in. In fact, I don't believe he could. He is much too strong for that." She would smile and he would look at her with confusion. "He is strong enough, that he saved my world. He continues to save my world to this day Ichigo."

"Is it because he's a doctor?"

She would chuckle, "No. Well… physically yes. But he saved my world inside me. When your father came into my life, every time I see his smiling face, it saves me. He reminds me why I'm here in this world, and so that is how he has saved me."

"I still don't get it."

She would bend down to his level and ruffle his bright orange hair. "I don't expect you to get it now."

"When will I get it?"

She stood there, pouted her lips, and thought of a way to answer, "When you're older."

"That's what all adults say!"

"Well you'll just have to trust me on this one. It isn't something mommy can explain to you. It is something you need to experience yourself, and when you do, you'll know what I mean," She kissed his forehead.

He grabbed onto her hand again as they began walking across the street. "Well, I don't think I'll ever get it."

"And why is that?"

"Because you'll always be there to save me when I'm in trouble!"

She would smile down at her son, so small and innocent in all the ways a seven-year-old could be. Remembering how cruel the reality of this world could be on those naïve enough, it turned into a sad smile. Under her breath, she whispered so low that her son would not hear, "There are some things on this earth, I cannot protect you from."

He would take her answers with a grain of salt. She would respond, and he would nod his head and move on to the next question. He loved his mother, there was no question. And she loved him as much any mother could love their child.

On the night that his mother had finally given birth to two baby girls, he was only five years old. At first, the news of having two younger siblings made him ecstatic, but soon that energy just turned into pure annoyance. He pouted and frowned, saying that he no longer wanted his baby sisters. When his mother asked him why he would say such a thing, he responded, "Because you don't love me as much anymore!"

She had sat him down and held him in her arms. She cradled him and patted his hair lovingly like she always did. "Ichigo," she had said, "Do you know why I named you Ichigo?"

He shook his head.

"I named you Ichigo, because it means 'one who protects'." She rocked back and forth in the rhythm of their heartbeats.

"One who protects…" He had repeated out loud.

"That's right," she had said, "One who protects. And mommy will _never _not love her little protector. One day, you will find someone worth protecting, someone you may even want to protect more than mommy!"

"Never," he had shouted. He had never thought about the possibility that there could possibly be someone out there that would one day become of a greater importance than his own mother. "I will never love someone more than mommy! I will protect you!"

She had laughed. "Don't say never because you will. But until then, you are the one mommy wants to protect most."

He couldn't comprehend what she was saying, but nodded anyways. Loving someone more than his mother? Was that possible for any five-year-old? But again, he absorbed what she said and nodded.

Shortly after, he began walking around with more confidence and a new look on the world. He felt a new pride in knowing the reason for his name and was not afraid to flaunt it. With much persistence, he was able to convince his father to place him in martial arts lessons that were held exclusively for boys in Rukongai. He believed that he would always be able to protect his mother, always.

But on one rainy July morning, the local news papers all reported the finding of a woman's body in the river just outside of Karakura Cho. The body had been inspected and no signs of physical assault, sexual abuse, or any other harm found; just rocks sewn into the pockets of her skirt and a chilling smile plastered onto her face. The body was later taken to the hospital for further inspection. After gathering enough information from the body, they were able to contact a family who owned a little clinic in the suburbs of Rukongai. The husband had come immediately with his three children and identified the body. It was indeed his now late wife.

The article did not mention how afterwards, the boy was frantically running around the hospital, screaming, "She's not dead! She's not dead! She can't be _dead_!" and with one heaving breath, fell to his knees crying, "She said she would protect me! But I was supposed to protect her! She said she would protect me!" Why would his mother say that she wanted to protect him, if she was going to just give her life up the way she did.

That night, he had stayed up all night screaming at his father. It hadn't started out as screaming. It had started out with just a simple comment his father had made under his breath, something about 'pills' and 'her not telling him to refill' something. Then Ichigo got angry. He didn't know why, but he did. Then he said that it was daddy's fault.

"Why didn't you smile? You must have stopped smiling that that's why mommy's gone! Smile dad! Smile! She said you saved her when you smiled!" He had yelled at his father. "Smile! Smile! Smile! Smile and bring mommy back!"

Later, had tried to think back, to see if there had been any signs she left him. But the more he searched, the less he found, only one haunting question had plagued his mind: Had _he_ not been enough to remain in this world?

He didn't return to school that Monday, only stayed home to grieve with his father. His sisters were only three, barely able to talk. They could remember their mother, but hardly knew her. She was gone, and they were sad, but not as sad as nine-year-old Ichigo. No one was as sad as him. Where had his smile gone?

Perhaps that was where his obsession for protecting and defending had come from.

He had stood in the school yard; he had become removed from his peers and former friends. The teachers worried and would often try and encourage him to play with the other children. He would only stare blankly in their direction, he never responded, never moved, never made a single sound. After a while, they began to lose hope on him and would only spare a sympathetic glance ever so often.

He had become a sentimental child. He had lost interest in many things that he used to enjoy and began picking up habits that emulated the adults around him. Mature for his age, some had said. At the age of ten, he began reading Shakespeare tragedies and seemed to fully comprehend and relate to the characters. He would excel in academics, though his lack of emotional impulse and robotic like responses never seemed to worry anyone anymore. It was like this, and it created expectations from his teachers for his sisters when they entered Karakura elementary. But his odd behavior had also caused their classmates to prejudge them.

One day, a group of boys were picking on the girls. They taunted them, teased them. Ichigo happened to be out in the yard that day and at first didn't notice; but when Yuzu cried out, his head snapped. His body began to shake, his fist clenched white, and his lips pulled back, exposing his teeth in a feral snarl. The boys would remember how at that time, they had not been able to see his eyes.

Broken ribs, busted jaw, bloodied nose, black eyes, battered knees, open wounds, and split lips were just a few of the injuries the papers had reported in a "school fight gone too far". Ten twelve-year-old boys had been admitted into the hospital emergency room with severe injuries. The boy who had "assaulted" them needed five teachers plus the authorities in order to hold him back; several of them had ended leaving with a couple of bruises or scratches. It wasn't long before the parents of the ten boys decided to sue the family for the damage done to their sons.

At first, it seemed like a hopeless case. Since the death of his mother, the family had been having financial problems. It was by some string of luck that they had found a fairly renowned lawyer willing to take on their case, pro-bono, living just down the street. Why he ever took it on in the first place was a mystery to both. They both knew that the fairly renowned lawyer believed in the prosecutors much more than he did in his defense. Ichigo had brought this up one day when the fairly renowned lawyer invited him over before the trial to discuss the plans. The fairly renowned lawyer only turned to him with a cold stare and told him, "It is not my job to believe if you are innocent or not, it is my job to prove to the jury that you are innocent."

He could remember the days spent in the fairly renowned lawyer's cold office. His home, despite the presence of five other of his brothers (with which the fairly renowned lawyer had been supporting single handedly at the time), the house felt unbearably empty. The walls were dull, free of any pictures, paints, or even dust. Sanitary, was the first impression Ichigo had had when first entering the fairly renowned lawyer's house for the first time. Everything was spotless, as though preserved and never touched.

There were two boys with whom Ichigo found himself recognizing. They had been in his martial arts classes, but as instructors, twins. They were only a year older than him, but Ichigo was already as tall as them. One was friendlier than the other, but both seemed to purposely remove themselves from him. The rest of the brothers would only pass him as though he were not there.

On the day of the trial, it was relieving to know that the families had hired an amateur attorney. "A fresh wine" is what the fairly renowned lawyer had called him in the middle of his prosecution. He said that if it weren't for the amateur attorney's lack of experience with these sorts of cases, they would not have won as slimly as they did. In fact, the fairly renowned lawyer had made it a point to be sure that Ichigo knew that just because they had won, didn't mean that he had _won_.

At first, he hadn't known why the fairly renowned lawyer had said such things. But when he finally returned to school a week later, he then knew. The kids avoided him and the teachers would avert their gaze whenever Ichigo made eye contact. It was a shock at first, but soon he knew what to expect and became numb. Even as the years went by, though he never really minded anymore the constant assumptions and rumors and frightened stares he would receive, he never got used to it.

In middle school, the rumors had blown out of proportion, and with the boys going through puberty and raging hormones, a need to declare their masculinity was common. And it seemed that challenging Ichigo had become the ultimate test. He found himself in at least one fight a week. He never fought back, nor did he ever listen to their taunts. He only dodged and blocked out their words, pretending as though they were not there.

Meeting Chad had been a chance encounter when they had somehow become the targets of the same group of boys. The two had found a commonality of being the primary punching bags of the boys in their school, and so saw each other as equals of sorts, and from that had sprouted their seemingly simple friendship. Their relationship was based on very few words. And when there were words, it was usually Ichigo who did most of the talking. And every time Chad saw as Ichigo seemed even the slightest bit amused by something, he couldn't help but wonder…

Where had his smile gone?

And for a while, Chad had accepted that perhaps he didn't know how to. But soon, with the arrival of the Kuchiki sister, that theory was instantly proven wrong.

Ichigo had found his smile again. He had finally found it once more when looking into her intriguing eyes. That smile that had abandoned him long ago had finally found reason to come back to him. He had found his reason to smile again.

But…

* * *

><p>"Rukia! The cake is ready!" Shuuhei shouted from the bottom of the stairs.<p>

"Coming," she shouted back.

Standing up to leave, she slowly wiped her wet eyes and wiped it off on the hem of her dress. Ichigo was still stunned, caught in the moment of her gaze. It wasn't supposed to happen the way it did, and he was sure that he would think back and wonder why he felt so bold all of a sudden. He reached out, and grabbed her hand. "Wait."

She turned back sharply, a flush on her cheeks. He looked at her with such determined eyes it was hard to look away. But he was smiling a soft smile. "I'm in love with you."

Suddenly, something in her eyes changed. Her bottom lip began to tremble and her palms became clammy. He was afraid that she was about faint and he began to panic.

"I-I'm sorry," He said quickly, "I-I know that i-it's s-sudden and you may n-not have e-expec-cted it." He rubbed the back of his neck but never let go of her hand. "B-but, I-I-," he swallowed. "I've fallen in love with you."

She stared at him more, her eyes brimming with tears again. She began to shake her head slowly and furiously stared at the ground. She shook her head back and forth faster, faster, and fast, and didn't stop till the room was spinning. Her breaths were ragged as emotions filled her, confusing emotions. Her heart tightened in her chest and there was a loud ringing sound as she felt the room tilt.

With a choked sob, she bit her lip. "You weren't supposed to fall in love with me." She sniffed. "It would have been better if you hated me…"

In Ichigo's confusion to her reaction, she freed her hand from his grasp, rubbing it tenderly.

"Rukia!" Shuuhei called again.

Clearing her throat, she responded without as so much as a hiccup, "Coming."

Ichigo looked at her. For someone who could not see her face, the response would have eerily convincing. Yet looking at her in front of him, it was staring at a blank porcelain mask.

Where had her smile gone?

**End Chapter 19**

****Haha! Wow, that was much less angst than I thought there would be xD I guess in a way that's good that it's not too dark haha... ^ ^" But I was really happy with this and the writing felt like it flowed more as I was writing it. Glad I could get this up before exams start too!

Please review if you can and I'll update as soon as possible :)


	20. Chapter 20

I took a break from studying to write this :) Hope you enjoy it! I swear... this will be the last plot twist and it's all down hill to the happy ending promise ;) And this new "development" isn't too out of the blue I hope... I've been trying to hint at it for a while and I think it comes out pretty clear here so... ENJOY :)

**My Paramour: Chapter 20**

He was apprehensive of her change. No, he was scared of her change. It wasn't real, it wasn't Rukia. He knew Rukia and it wasn't her. The look in her eyes as they sang her Happy Birthday was withdrawn, vacant. She smiled, but it was an empty smile. She laughed, but it sounded hollow in his ears. She was easily distracted; her mind was constantly somewhere else and it made her aloof. Her vulnerability was new and frightening. Through the rest of the party, her eyes never remained on one thing, always wandering. Even after the guest left, saying their goodbyes, she was quieter than normal. They were subtle differences, but not unnoticeable. And he had an uneasy feeling in his stomach that the Kurosaki boy had something to do with it.

Rukia was generally very genial to the leaving party guest. She smiled at the girls hugged the twins. But when Ichigo finished putting on his shoes, he had looked up and their eyes met abruptly before she turned away and mumbled a 'goodbye'. It had been a simple exchange that shouldn't have meant anything, but because it was him, it _did _mean something.

"Well I should be leaving too," Momo said standing up. She had stayed a bit longer to watch as Rukia opened up her gifts and to sit and have some tea. She and Toshiro had been left in a room alone together for a while. It was obvious that his mind was drifting somewhere else the whole time, and when she was finally fed up with the silence, she decided to leave.

Toshiro stood up as well, grabbing his coat from the back of his chair. "Want me to walk you home?" he offered.

It was so tempting for her to say yes. He was giving her a cookie, and like a little girl, she was compelled to just take it and not care the intentions. But she wasn't a little girl, and as alluring as his offer was, she felt bitterness in the back of her throat. "No, it's fine," she told him, "It's only four o' clock, the sun's still out."

"Alright," he shrugged. She felt a sting. She had wanted him to insist, but it wasn't in his nature to be so courteous. "Walk safe."

"Don't worry. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself," she told him. And as if out of spite, she leaned in to kiss him. She wasn't sure if it was just her imagination, but she felt like he had purposefully turned his head a bit so that she had only caught the corner of his lips. She pulled back and frowned, not that he could see.

"I'll still worry."

She blushed. There is was again. He'd pull away, making her mad. And just when she wanted to hate him, forget about him, leave him… he'd always somehow real her back in. It was confusing and it was not healthy for her psychological mind.

"Well," she cleared her throat, "I'll be going then."

"Okay." He stayed and waited for her to reach the end of the street before closing the door and locking it. Making his way up the stairs, he stopped at the top where there was one picture on the wall. They had been about thirteen and eleven in the picture. He looked extensively board while Rukia looked almost as ecstatic as he had ever seen her. This was probably the oldest picture on this wall. It was just after summer holidays that Byakuya had spontaneously decided to by a camera. It had been a test shot and Toshiro was less than thrilled with being a guinea pig.

He was just absent mindedly staring at the photo and hadn't noticed that Hanataro had been standing on the top step the entire time.

"It's a cute picture," he said.

Toshiro jumped a bit but relaxed when seeing that it was just his brother. "How long have you been standing there?" he asked.

"Want me to walk you home?" Hanataro mocked. It wasn't uncharacteristic of his brother to eavesdrop on a conversation (a bad habit since he was young), but the mocking was new.

"I see," Toshiro nodded and pushed past him. Hanataro turned to follow as they both walked into their shared bedroom.

The walls were painted iron gray because that was a natural color that they could both agree on. Blue was too tiring for Hanataro and green was too nauseating for Toshiro. Gray worked, because there were no feelings for it. Gray was just an undetermined that the two could live with.

"You really are cruel Shiro-chan," Hanataro said once their door was closed.

Toshiro didn't say anything and sat on his bed at the right side of the room. He grimaced when Hanataro sat just at his feet, looking up at him like an expectant mother would to her child. He tried to shoo him away by kicking his feet but he didn't move.

"It's been proven that you are physically stronger than me. And you get better grades than I do in school," Hanataro didn't turn his eyes away, "But I'm still older by five minutes and have shown to keep a cooler mind than you can."

Toshiro bit his tongue and turned away. Rukia's room was just across the hall. "What should I do?"

Hanataro blinked. He hadn't expected his brother to ask for advice so quickly. He hadn't really expected him to take it at all. But he composed himself again for sake of his younger twin. "Didn't I already tell you what to do the first time?"

Toshiro closed his eyes, sighed, and slumped back on his bed. "I tried."

"No you didn't." Hanataro stated bluntly. "You got a girlfriend that you've now dated for almost three years. It was as start, but you can only go so far on just the physical aspects alone."

He didn't respond.

"So I hear from the college counselor that you declined an application for Seireitei University."

"Ah…"

Hanataro peered over the edge of the bed to see Toshiro's face better. He was staring impassively at the ceiling.

"You have so much potential. We haven't had such a smart mind since Otou-san." Hanataro was making circles with his fingers on the floor. "But you wouldn't need the good education would you?"

Toshiro grunted.

"If you went you could always come home on the weekends. Bya-nii wouldn't mind paying for your train tickets," Hanataro said. "But money isn't the issue is it."

"Mn," Toshiro hummed.

"The scenery is better. You'd be able to see much more of this little country of ours if you went." Hanataro was tapping his feet now. "But you're already an open minded person, isn't that right."

Toshiro shifted.

Hanataro sighed. "If you went you'd be with Momo a lot more. You'd be more like a couple then instead of this odd relationship you two always have had." There was a moment of silence and Toshiro didn't respond this time. Hanataro sighed and leaned back so that his arms were supported his weight. "But that wouldn't be enough for you… would it."

The statement stung but Toshiro didn't show it.

He exhaled. "Am I really that cruel Hana-nii?"

Hanataro perked up and tilted his head. "Yes."

Toshiro frowned and bit his tongue again. He turned onto his side and stared at their door. Rukia's room was just across the hall.

* * *

><p>Rukia wasn't eating with the girls, <em>again<em>.

The first time had only earned her quizzical stares but the second and the third time truly made them worry. The Monday had started off normal like any other Monday. She had eaten with them that day. Nothing really seemed too off.

But later that day the girls had decided that with the coming of spring, they wanted to eat outside in the school yard. Rukia hadn't objected. But while they ate, she would laugh at the appropriate times and smiled when the situation called for it. That is, until she looked up to see that just a speck of orange in the otherwise blue sky was leaning against the iron bar. He was too high up to see his expression, but she had a sinking feeling that he was looking at her. Unconsciously, she blushed, turning away.

"What is it Kuchiki-san?" Orihime had asked her.

Rukia couldn't look at her right then. The unending guilt after Ichigo's confession had made her dizzy, confused, and all too hollow. Should she have seen it coming? Everything up until that moment had felt like it shattered to pieces. Sitting with the girls then only made her realize it more. Their whole relationship felt as though it were built solely off of that simply promise.

But she hadn't felt _unhappy_. She didn't feel _sad _that he had told her what he felt. She hadn't known what to feel. It was all just too confusing for her. Being wanted… wasn't that the whole reason why she had made that promise to Orihime all that time ago? So it wasn't the girls who she felt wanted by, but wasn't Ichigo enough?

No, he couldn't be enough. He was a _boy_. He was different. She wanted acceptance from someone who looked more like her physically. Was that shallow for her to think? She didn't know anymore. All she knew was that if she continued to eat with the girls, she would definitely lose her composure.

The questions and confusions reeled in her head. Headaches were a frequent thing now and she had hardly the will power to try and get rid of them. Oddly enough, she welcomed the throbbing with open arms. It was a distraction and a reason to avoid people.

But the girls had taken notice to her odd behavior. It was worrying but they didn't do anything about it at first. That is till she had refused them yet again. It was Friday and she had only turned sixteen six days ago.

"Do you think Kuchiki-san is angry at us?" Orihime whispered to Tatsuki.

Tatsuki looked over her shoulder and saw Rukia slowly eating her lunch in a corner of the room. "I hope not…"

Orihime fidgeted just thinking about it. She bit her lip and played with her fingers under the table. Tatsuki looked over to her friend and placed a hand on hers to stop her nervous habit. Orihime looked up and sighed.

"What do you think we did?" Orihime bit her lip. She was concerned.

"Did we somehow offend her back at her party?"

Orihime thought for a moment. And as if it were obvious, she shook Tatsuki's shoulder. "It could have been!" She said lowly, "She did seem a little off later on."

"When you mention it," Tatsuki thought for a moment, "You're right."

"Do you think it was something we had said?"

"I'm not sure."

Orihime hated uncertainty. Uncertainty meant that there were multiple possibilities, which meant multiple ways to go wrong.

"Maybe it was something we did?"

"I don't think so."

Orihime gripped the hem of her uniform. "Maybe it wasn't us?"

"It had to have been if she's avoiding us." Tatsuki said logically. Tatsuki was always the logical thinker. She never once had a time where her head wasn't in the right state of mind, even when it seemed like it wasn't, it always was.

"But maybe we're related to it," Orihime said slowly, "And maybe we just didn't have anything to do with it."

Tatsuki looked back again. "Maybe it was that damn Ichigo…"

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime questioned. She was truly perplexed. She tilted her head and asked again. "What would Kurosaki-kun have too…?"

And as realization dawned on her, she withdrew. Her mouth opened a bit but she closed it fast and looked over to Rukia sitting alone in the corner. She bit her lip and sat back, watching the lonely girl eat.

"Do you think…?"

"I do."

That was all the information that Orihime needed to close her resolve.

* * *

><p>Rukia was walking down the hall from her classroom and going down the steps. Class was over and heading home was probably the hardest part of the day. Facing her brothers, she wondered if they too had noticed her inner turmoil. She slowly made her way down and headed for the main gates. Sighing she found that when she opened her eyes, she had somehow ended up in front of the door to the roof. At first, she was startled at how she could have just unconsciously gotten up there so fast and without her body knowing. She turned to leave when she realized that the door was open ajar, and people were standing outside talking.<p>

She turned to leave, as bad of a habit it was for Hanataro, Rukia knew better than to listen in on other's conversations. But when she was about to take a step and leave, she heard a voice that caught her attention.

"So you're the Inoue Orihime all the upperclassmen have been talking about!" Ichigo's surprise was not masked.

Rukia's head snapped back.

"Y-yes," Orihime stuttered. "You are the infamous Kurosaki-kun."

Rukia unconsciously took one step back to hear them better.

"Yeah…" there was a pause. "Good girls like you really shouldn't so boldly ask to talk privately with someone like me in front of my whole class. It causes rumors."

The way he said it made it seem like he truly was concerned for her image to the student body.

"I-I'm sorry," Orihime replied meekly.

"Ah, you don't really have to apologize for it," Rukia could imagine him rubbing the back of his stupid neck. "So what did you want to talk privately about?"

Rukia tried to listen closer.

"I…"

Rukia held her breath.

"I like you…"

Rukia shut her eyes. Why was she feeling so hurt? Wasn't this what she had wanted? Wasn't the whole reason why she became friends with Orihime in the first place? She shouldn't have stayed. Her chest hurt and the throbbing in her head began. It didn't take long before she reached the bottom of the stares; and in her haste, didn't hear the words that followed.

"But that's what I _would have_ told you just a few days ago."

She wiped away tears that threatened to fall. She shouldn't have heard that, she really shouldn't have. Rukia made it down to the front gates, Toshiro and Hanataro were patiently waiting for her like always. But when they saw as Rukia came towards them, her eyes red and glazed, Hanataro shot a troubled glance as his brother. Toshiro only clenched his teeth and balled his first. Rukia had just walked past them without even a glimpse as to their reactions.

He had that undeniable feeling in the pit of his stomach. This definitely had something to do with the Kurosaki boy.

"I'm going to kill that bastard."

**End Chapter 20**

****Well... how'd you like it? I take too much enjoyment in writing Toshiro's angst problems xD The Transit of Venus has put me into a better mood than I'm usually in so I decided to put this up now instead of Friday like I originally planned ;P

Please review if you can and I'll update as soon as possible! :)


	21. Chapter 21

****Wow! Thank you all for 200+ reviews! I forgot to thank you guys last time ^_^" But thank you :) I'm glad that a lot of you are enjoying the story. Finals are over, summer is here... writing! Hope you enjoy :D

**My Paramour: Chapter 21**

"Rukia," Renji knocked gently on the door.

There was no response. It was Saturday morning and Rukia hadn't come down on her own for breakfast. It was getting close to ten o' clock and she still hadn't come down. Renji was sent up to wake her up, though he was a little nervous. Rukia never slept past eight, even on her most lethargic days. He knocked again, this time a little bit harder.

Silence

He looked back worryingly and knocked even harder, this time calling her name. "Rukia? Rukia are you okay? Are you awake?" Silence. "Rukia, are you –"

The door pushed open. Rukia stood there her eyes oddly hardened, hair neatly put into a bun, fully dressed in proper clothing, face washed, and bed neatly folded behind her. "I heard you the first time Ren-nii."

He looked her up and down. She seemed perfectly normal, yet off, yet normal all the same. He cleared his throat and rubbed the top of his head. "Right, sorry, you just weren't answering…" He said clumsily, "Are you hungry?"

She shook her head and walked past him, "No, I'm fine. We're late anyways."

"You really should eat," he insisted and followed after her.

"I said I was fine." Her words didn't have any particular feeling of malice, but it still seemed harsh and coarse.

She made an immediate turn for the yard once they had reached the bottom of the stairs. Walking outside, the other brothers were already waiting. Byakuya stood just a bit taller than before when he noticed Rukia stepping onto the deck. Shuuhei lifted his attention from the floorboards, opening his mouth to speak but immediately closed it with one look from Renji.

"Sorry, for being late and worrying you all," Rukia said almost too diplomatically.

Kaien looked over to Renji who just shrugged. "Uh, it's fine Kiki-chan," Kaien lifted himself off of the tree and waited for Rukia to walk over to him. "Did you get something to eat?"

"I'm fine," Rukia said curtly. "Why don't we just start? Okay Onii-san?"

Kaien gave her a wary look but complied. Placing both hands on either side of the large bag, he shouted for her to begin. Toshiro started the timer like he always did, but he squinted at Rukia's unusual behavior. As her kicks became harder and harder, she seemed to grow more intense in her expressions. Rukia was usually a very concentrated when in training, but she was never very aggressive. He had know since she was young that Rukia's style of fighting was closer to dancing than it was to actually brute fighting.

"Y-you're really into it today," Kaien said between one of the sets he gave her.

Rukia threw a kick. The bag swung on the chains, it made a creaking sound and Kaien wonder if it would break soon.

"I just got too much sleep and have too much pent up energy," she huffed.

Normally, the brothers would take her words for truth, but the light circles under her eyes told them otherwise. It was again a questioned statement when she easily fell asleep during her meditation with Hanataro. He hadn't noticed until Rukia had completely fallen backward onto the floor. Hanataro gave his twin a wary glance why Toshiro returned. But they remained by the rules and said nothing. The silence was killing him, but he waited patiently. He pushed the timer to start, to stop, until it was his turn.

Impatiently, he started the timer and threw it to Byakuya who caught it easily. Toshiro jumped off of the porch and immediately swiped a kick over her head. Rukia ducked easily but was a little caught in a daze.

"You're trying to train her," Byakuya reminded him, "not kill her."

Toshiro acted as though he hadn't heard and threw a punch. Rukia twisted her body to maneuver out of the way. Using the back of her forearm she blocked a blow to her side and redirected it so that it flew in a different direction. Toshiro swung a kick. Rukia rolled away before it could graze her back.

"You're slower than usual Rukia," Toshiro said. "Remember that this is like a thinking game."

Rukia blocked a jab to her stomach and slid under his feet. He turned easily, brought a fist down so that is almost came into contact with her shoulder. Rukia barely dodged the blow and jumped back.

"You have to think faster." Toshiro advised as he did a few more punches in her direction.

Rukia tried to keep up with his increasingly fast pace, almost tripping a few times in the process.

"Swords!" Toshiro shouted.

"I think you're going too-,"

"Swords," Toshiro repeated.

Shuuhei gave him a short glare but reluctantly tossed him his blade along with Rukia's white one. Rukia took a deep breath and Toshiro charged at her. His face was impassive as always as he took a few strikes that Rukia blocked.

"You have to think faster if you want to get better." Toshiro said.

"I know." Rukia gritted through clenched teeth. Her stamina was not keeping up with her now. Her muscles felt tired, warn, and just a bit swollen.

Toshiro did an uppercut that she just only just dodged. "You have to clear your head Rukia, think in both the moment and the future."

"I know." She gritted again, swiping away another swing. She said so, but he could see as her eyes would always flutter to the side for just a fraction of a second. Her mind was wandering and he needed to bring her focus back.

"Focus," he commanded.

"I know."

Toshiro swung the blunt end of the blade at her feet. She stepped back, and when she did, she realized the mistake a little too late. She landed onto her side with a thud. Her head was spinning a bit but she brought her blade back up in time so that his sword didn't cut her. In a window of opportunity, she rolled away, only to be met with the trunk of the tree.

"Be aware."

"I know."

He swung at her. She dodged and heard as he would hit the bark of the tree. The scraping of wood against metal was motivation enough for her to continue dodging.

"Keep up with the pace of your opponent," Toshiro told her.

"I know!"

In that moment, he saw her eyes flicker. He swung his blade and her sword went flying to other side of the yard, too far out of reach. He then went in and stabbed. It hit the trunk of the tree just beside her neck.

"Do you really know Rukia?"

The timer rang.

* * *

><p>Rukia sat quietly on her side of the classroom as usual. The girls hadn't even bothered to ask her to sit with them that day. She had quietly slid into her seat after getting her lunch from Hanataro and began to eat. She had done her best that day not to look at Orihime or Ichigo. She feared too much to see them together.<p>

"Is Kuchiki Rukia here?"

Rukia's head snapped at the sound of her name and her eyes widened in shock. Standing there at the door to their classroom was Ichigo, the one person she did not want to see. She bit her lip and turned away, hoping he hadn't seen her.

"Kuchiki-san," a classmate appeared at Rukia's desk. "K-Kurosaki-senpai would… like to s-see you."

Rukia looked over to door and Ichigo was indeed staring at her, his eyes hard. She looked up to the classmate and he gave her an apologetic look. She sighed and stepped carefully out of her seat and walked over to the door.

She stopped in front of him, trying her hardest not to show him any emotion. She didn't say anything, not entirely trusting her voice at that moment.

"Up to the roof," He said bluntly, "I need to talk to you."

Rukia inhaled and took a quick glimpse behind her. Orihime had her head down cast, staring intently at her food. Tatsuki didn't bother to give her so much courtesy and just watched Rukia's scene with Ichigo. Her expression was hard to read.

"I-," she began but was abruptly cut off with Ichigo's hand in her face.

"I just want to talk," He told her.

Rukia waited for a follow up, but he was silent. Reluctantly, she nodded and followed him out of the classroom. He turned and walked up the stairs, passing the second and third floor. She knew that he wanted to talk on the roof, it would be privet.

Ichigo mused to himself on how he had remarked just a few days ago on how girls shouldn't be seen with him. His contradictory actions were enough to make him laugh. But that orange haired first year had been a little more skittish than he had just been a few moments ago. Recalling his conversation with that girl on the roof, he could only shake his head on how it had set his resolve to do what he was doing at that moment.

"_So you're the Inoue Orihime all the upperclassmen have been talking about!" Ichigo's surprise was not masked. _

"_Y-yes," Orihime stuttered. "You are the infamous Kurosaki-kun."_

"_Yeah…" his eyes were down cast to the concrete floor. "Good girls like you really shouldn't so boldly ask to talk privately with someone like me in front of my whole class. It causes rumors." _

"_I-I'm sorry," Orihime replied meekly. _

"_Ah, you don't really have to apologize for it," he rubbed the back of his neck. "So what did you want to talk privately about?" _

"_I…" she started hesitantly. He waited but she had froze and looked away. She took a deep breath before starting again. "I like you…"_

_Now he was truly staring at her, shocked. He was ready to give her a gently let down, and certainly talking himself out of the guilt he was bound to feel. _

_But she beat him to a response. "But that's what I _would have_ told you just a few days ago."_

_His mouth opened, and then closed again. _

"_I-I've been watching Kurosaki-kun from afar for a long time now," She admitted. "I always thought that even though you seemed scary, I couldn't help but like you. And, a girl, she had offered to help me talk to Kurosaki-kun more." _

_Ichigo watched her tuck a strand of orange hair behind her ear. _

"_You already know Kuchiki-san," She told him, eyes looking at the ground. "At first I thought that this was definitely my chance to finally get to know you. But then…" She closed her eyes, "But then I became friends with Kuchiki-san, and that was when I started to see that she was closer to you than I was."_

_He wanted to stop her but found that his voice was failing him. _

"_I thought I could catch up," She laughed as though the idea seemed preposterous to her now, "But then I saw how Kurosaki-kun looked at her. I couldn't catch up." _

_Ichigo's eyes fell. "I'm sorry," he told her apologetically._

_Orihime looked up and waved her hands in front of her face. "No, no, no! I-I don't want Kurosaki-kun to feel bad about this. I may not look it but I-I have a strong heart," she said pointing to her chest. But then her face fell. "I can here to ask Kurosaki-kun to talk to Kuchiki-san." _

_Ichigo's eyes shot up to meet hers. _

"_Lately," Orihime gripped onto her arm, "Kuchiki-san has become withdrawn. She eats alone and doesn't talk to anyone." Orihime's voice sounded desperate. "I like Kurosaki-kun, but Kuchiki-san is my friend," she paused. "Please, talk to Kuchiki-san!"_

And he remembered that she had started crying after that. Today, he would talk to Rukia. Today, he would find out what was really wrong. When he picked her up from her classroom, he could see it. The emptiness in her eyes, she was still wearing that mask.

"Where's Chad," Rukia remarked a little shakily when they had reached the rooftop.

"He caught the flu over the weekend. He's missing class today," Ichigo responded as evenly as he could.

Rukia nodded her head slowly. Ichigo walked up to the fence and leaned against it as though this would be a casual conversation. Rukia stood stiffly in front of him. It was silent for the first minute.

"Did you bring me up here to look at the view?" Her words came out much more bitter than she had hoped.

Ichigo didn't seem to take the words to heart and only shrugged. "It is so high up here."

Rukia's fist clenched. "If you didn't bring me up here for any real reason, I'd like to go back down and finish my lunch." In a huff, she turned to leave.

Ichigo sunk further into the fence, "How does that food taste when you sit alone Rukia?"

She stopped.

Ichigo sighed and his lips turned into a frown. Rubbing the back of his neck, he opened his mouth to say what he had planned to say from the first time he had seen her here on this very roof. "Why do you try to pretend to be alright all the time? Can't you tell me?"

And Rukia at that moment, really felt like punching him.

**End Chapter 21**

****I was hoping to get this up earlier but FF for some reason wasn't letting me log in... Anyways, I've finally planned out everything till the very end of the story ;) So I hope that I'll have this finished soon!

Please review if you can and I'll update as soon as possible!


	22. Chapter 22

****Hey, here's chapter 22! I'm really happy i could get it up now ^_^ Hope you like it ;)

**My Paramour: Chapter 22**

Her hands clenched at her sides. Her face flushed with annoyance. She turned around, seeing him sitting so casually against the fence, his face blasé. She did everything in her power to not hit him right then, she had been taught better. She had learned better than that.

"Can't you tell me?" He repeated again.

She closed her eyes and tried to take a deep breath, willing her fist not to swing around and hit him in the stomach.

"You can tell me Rukia," Ichigo tried to assure her. He didn't smile; he didn't even show a single amount of expression. He just sat against the fence, showing her that he was listening.

"I respect that you have your secrets," she said slowly, "Now I'd appreciate it if you'd respect mine."

"So you admit that you do have secrets," He clarified. She didn't respond as her fist grew tighter at her sides. Watching as the fumes almost were visibly steaming out of her ears, Ichigo leaned further into the fence. "Everyone has them Rukia, why do you act like yours are so special?"

"I don't."

"Yes you do," Ichigo stated firmly. "You go around this school, parading with that damn mask on all the time as though if you took it off, the world would shun you. You could fool people who may have never known you, but you can't fool me. I know you."

The wind blew across the roof, it was chilling.

"Know me?" Rukia almost laughed. "Know me? How the hell do you think you know me? If I'm parading around this school with this 'mask' on, how the hell would _you _know me?" She looked away, chuckling to herself. "No one really knows me. Not anymore."

She had been only a year old, maybe younger, when there was that accident. Her mother, her father, and her older sister, all killed instantly. Only the baby in back seat was recovered. The police had looked at her with such sorry eyes saying that the poor child had slept through it all. How sad it was that she didn't even know that she had just lost everything in that single instant of recklessness.

When Ukitake Juushiro had received a call from an old friend about the incident, he had taken no time to grieve for his losses. He had left his secluded house at the end of the old Hokutan trail and retrieved his surviving granddaughter. It had pained him to see that she was still sleeping, completely unaware of the world around her, the chaos she was living through.

"What about your brothers?" Ichigo questioned.

Rukia looked back at him, wide eyed. Then she looked away again, breathing in the cold late-winter air. "What about my brothers?"

Ichigo didn't register the edge in her voice. "Wouldn't your brothers see the difference in your behavior? They'd have to know."

It had been said that Juushiro had always wanted a son, or a grandson. But his wife had died giving birth to their first child who happened to be a girl. Then that child had grown up, married, and went on to have two more little girls. He had wanted a boy, a boy that could carry on his trade. Despite Juushiro being the kind and generous man that he was, he was terribly traditional. Trained in all the traditional arts that had been carried on from his father that had been passed down from _his _father and so on and so forth, one of the traditions was an ancient fighting style that was supposedly only taught to men.

When his only child had given birth to his first granddaughter, Juushiro had been forced to teach this old art to two young boys, both brothers.

"They might have noticed," Rukia said softly, "I don't really know."

Juushiro was an old man, and his original students were more or less teaching his classes for him by the time Rukia had been taken in. When he brought Rukia home that night, he had no choice but to explain the situation to his first students; he had taught the whole family practically. When they had come that night to ask Juushiro to take their three-year-old twin brothers under his wing, the surprised faces when they saw a baby sitting in his lap were absolutely priceless. He had given off a wary chuckle, asking for the favor of them helping him raise the poor thing.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked her.

Rukia bit her lip. "Sometimes I feel that it's more out of obligation that anything."

The brothers would have never known why their eldest had started bawling for the first time in his life when told the situation. None of them had known about the kindling relationship between the baby's older sister and their usually hot headed oldest brother. The loss of a bond that never had the chance to grow, and the sense of loss that he'd never know had brought him to his knees. He had agreed to help immediately.

After that, when coming for their own Saturday one-on-one training, separate from the rest of the classes, they would be sure that the baby was taken care of, that she was fed, cleaned, and happy. When she turned six, she attended school at Rukongai Elementary and the oldest brother was fresh out of Seireitei law, while the second and third were bussing tables. Between the measly income from the dojo and the brothers' collective effort, they were barely paying for everyone's education by that point. The memorial for their parents had been held only a few weeks before her opening ceremony. And it didn't help that Juushiro was growing sicker as the years went on, medical bills were not cheap. Money was tight.

"Do you really think that? Or are you just trying to push them away?"

Rukia snapped her head back at him, her voice hissing, "Of course not! I'd never want to push them away!"

He took in her look of offense with little to no reaction. "Really?"

At school, it wasn't a secret amongst the boys that Rukia had some sort of relations to the two older twin boys in their school. They'd never say it out loud, because the old Hokutan trail was the closest to an underground life they would ever get, and to a young, pre-pubescent boy, girls would just ruin it. But if there was a chance of being under the good graces of the legendary twins, why not take it?

So Rukia never had trouble getting along with the boys in her grade. They were always overly nice to her, never pushing her around or teasing her. She was sure it had to do something with her grandfather's hidden dojo, but she could never tell; she had never been trained. But as much as she enjoyed not being a constant target for immature boys to pick on or tease, she noticed that it left her isolated. Girls found her annoying, never really fitting in with them and their experiences. And the boys were always apprehensive to even as so much accidentally touch her.

"Really…" She said softly.

Hurt, she'd avoid any helping hand that her grandfather's first students would hold out to her. She'd become hard to their help. But there was always that small flame of jealousy when seeing how tightly wound their family bonds were, despite their silence.

"Why do you keep on lying?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia frowned, "I don't always lie."

Ichigo scoffed at the statement. "Yeah you do! I mean, granted you are a very good actor. If I didn't pay so much attention, I wouldn't catch your little fibs." He ran a hand through his hair. "Where'd you learn to lie like that?"

Rukia was silent.

"I don't think you were born a liar Rukia," Ichigo said calmly, "I really don't."

Wandering alone in the trees that lined the old Hokutan trail was a usual thing that Rukia had come to do. It was exhilarating because it was the exact thing that the brothers and her grandfather had told her _not _to do, not alone.

So one day when looking around, coming across a boy who was most likely a year or two older was expected. He was stocky with wild hair that stuck out all over the place, much like one of the twins. Their expressions were identical. As much as that should have repulsed her to go to him, his cold attitude was more like frost bite rather than pure ice, he was unforgiving and all together someone the brothers and her grandfather would disapprove of. It wasn't until later that she would have realized that he had absolutely no morals.

But for a short amount of time, he was compelling. He would scoff, grumble, and curse. He'd lie flawlessly and feel no remorse. He called Rukia all sorts of names and would push her around, but she'd continue to go to him, craving for this strange sadist-masochist relationship she had with him. The first time that she had been asked where she was heading afterschool, she'd stumbled on her words, making an idiotic excuse that rarely worked. But soon, she got good at it. And the boy wandering the trees seemed to take notice because slowly, he started showing her some sort of respect.

"You keep talking like you know me," Rukia said coldly.

Ichigo shrugged. "I like to think I do."

"Then stop thinking," Rukia snapped. Then she looked at the floor, her temper lowering, "Because I'm not even sure I know myself." Then softly she added, "I'm not sure if I've ever known myself."

Rukia began to actually talk to him. He would usually shrug her off and resort to violently shoving her when she wouldn't leave. But soon, they'd have little mediocre conversations about how he thought she looked small, helpless, weak, thin, and dumb. But somehow, one day, they began talking about how she was so isolated at school. He had laughed in disbelief, saying that with her grandfather, he'd expect her to be swarming with attention.

After a few days of her lack of a social life popping in briefly into their encounters, he had turned to her and said, "_I could help them like you._"

It was a statement that seemed much unlike him, but she had taken the bait, proving to him that she really was a dumb girl.

"How can you not know yourself," Ichigo said slowly, "If you don't, who does?"

"Didn't you say that you did," Rukia mocked.

"I said that I'd like to think that I do."

"And I told you to stop thinking that."

Ichigo thought about her words for moment. "You did, but you also told me to hate you… didn't you?"

At school, girls would give her wary looks. She hadn't known why, but they did. They would awkwardly make conversation with her, forcing words to come out of their mouths. Once, she recalled a girl sweating, fumbling with her words, hands shaking, and her eyes were glazed as she failed to create any linking or coherent sentences.

"You should hate me."

Ichigo frowned, tilting his head. "Why?"

Rukia shook, her words shaking in the wind. As they reached his ears, he could barely hear them. "I'm such a terrible person."

Ichigo looked as she brought her hands to her face, covering her eyes. Her lips trembled, teeth chattered from the cold or the emotions, he didn't know. "I don't think you're a terrible person."

"I said stop thinking things!" Rukia screamed.

She shouldn't have been happy about her new found popularity. She had known it was false and forced, but she couldn't help but feel happy. How it happened, she still didn't know. But her peers finally speaking to her, strained or not, was enough to make her ecstatic. In her happiness, she felt herself open up more to the brothers, accepting their help. Not shoving them away when they would try to protectively advise her on the weekends they came to visit, or refuse the rabbit gifts that they would give her on her birthdays.

That is till reality decided to throw its self right in her face, crashing like the memory of a wrecked car she was too young to recall.

"Then what do you expect me to do?" Ichigo asked, unable to hide the frustration in his voice. "I want to help you. Can't you see that?"

Rukia didn't dare look at him. "I told you already, I don't need the help of you or any other boy."

"You realize that's sexism," Ichigo tried to lighten the situation.

"I don't care," Rukia spat.

She saw him as he had pulled a girl from her school into an alley. She was curious as to why and went to look, only to find him shoving the girl into the wall. She whimpered and he smirked. Rukia listened and watched in horror as he threatened the girl to "play nice" with her. Rukia didn't know what to make of the situation, what to do as a meek twelve-year-old.

"If you can't let me, a boy," Ichigo started, "help you. Why not talk to your friends who happen to be girls?"

Rukia finally dropped her hands at her sides, staring at him in utter shock. Her lips were still trembling. "Tell them?" She choked on the words as though it were poison. "They'd for sure hate me!"

"And why would they hate you?" Ichigo asked, noticing as the door opened just in the slightest. "Take off that stupid fake personality and just be you Rukia! Don't try and fake yourself to make friends."

"And if they knew the real me…"

For a long time, she did nothing. She just sat back and watched, pretending as though everything were alright. But she knew they weren't. And every day, she began to see more and more these threats, the bullying that he would cause. Till one day, she couldn't take it. She didn't know what happened, but something boiled inside her, and she hit him.

She must have caught him by surprise and off balance, because a girl with almost no muscle strength couldn't have possibly knocked over this stocky, messy haired, boy. He lost his footing, and fell into a tree, his face scraping against it. He was bloody and splintered, his eyes shot at her, raging. The girl he had pulled that day had run, stricken with fear. He growled at her, called her names, and punched her back, sending her flying into the ground. This time, he didn't seem all too appealing to be around.

The girls at school would never look at her the same again. She caused fear and tension in class, even the boys would be wary of making any eye contact. Soon, the strain in school became too much, and she soon asked to be removed from school, only a few days after her thirteenth birthday.

Walking home that day, she contemplated on why she never said anything. She had had so many opportunities to and yet, she couldn't. She knew that in her heart, the attention was too compelling, and it was easier to turn a blind eye.

"They would hate me."

"How do you know that?"

Rukia turned. Tatsuki stood there, hands on her hip. Orihime was close by, tears brimming her eyes.

"Do you really think we'd hate you Kuchiki-san?" Orihime sputtered.

Rukia opened her mouth to respond, but no words came out.

"Did you ever give us a chance to become friends with you?" Tatsuki asked. "Did you ever even try to? Did you ever think that maybe _we'd_ be hurt too?"

Rukia couldn't respond. And Orihime came closer. Rukia closed her eyes, expecting harsh words or a slap. She expected something that would bring her back to reality, something that would give her a reason to seclude herself once more. But instead she felt arms wrap around her, holding her in a tight embrace.

"Let us be your friends Kuchiki-san," Orihime said. She smoothed out her hair and allowed Rukia to struggle for a little bit. But she didn't let go, she made sure to not let go. "Let us be your _real_ friends," She repeated, quieter this time, "Don't wear a mask around us. We'll accept you no matter what."

Suddenly, Rukia stopped struggling. Her arms fell limp at her sides.

And for the first time since she had come home that night, tattered, beaten, bruised, and torn, to find that her grandfather had died of heart failure; she didn't try to hold back the tears that fell from her eyes. Letting loose all the bottled up guilt and sadness. Yes, she finally knew those were the names of the feelings that had weighed her down for nearly three years.

And her mask, finally cracked.

**End Chapter 22**

****Yes... I would advise that you read it over again if it is a little confusing. I purposefully wrote the chapter this way with no line breaks or anything, so, sorry if it seems a bit... messy? I'm not exactly very happy with this chapter, mainly for the fact that I feel it lacks emotion -_- I tried to fix it but here we go! By the way, it's not _all_ of her history yet ;) In case you thought there were some gaps at the end.

And I am aware of the shortness in my chapters. I'm sorry! ;^; something to work on in my next project ;)

Please review if you can and I'll update as soon as possible! :D


	23. Chapter 23

****Chapter 23! Well, I think this should be it for the sad chapters. I'm really happy about all the reviews and glad that most of you had a relatively easy time reading the last chapter :) 'Cause you have to do it again with this one :D okay, to the story!

**My Paramour: Chapter 23**

When had all this started? This feeling… or feelings, when had it all begun?

He and his brother had just turned three-years-old. Their small hands seemed to grasp onto a whole new meaning, still meaty, yet growing to be a boy. They were no longer babies and he knew that. That day as they walked through the trees and down the old Hokutan, though it was darker than the main road, he showed no fear. His brother however, was not so unaffected.

The brothers had taken it upon themselves that Toshiro was growing to become more of the aggressive introvert rather than the passive extrovert his twin brother was showing signs of becoming. Learning under the same martial arts teacher would hopefully give the two some sort of commonality other than the blood that ran through their veins. But he hadn't expected them to find a cute baby girl sitting in the arms of their master.

No, it wasn't at that time. Not when he was that young.

He didn't see much of that baby girl as she grew up. Between lessons on the weekends and real classes after school, she was always in the back room. She wasn't allowed to be in the main room to observe the lessons, though he could sometimes see her large amethyst eyes peering in from behind the door frame.

Curious, would have been his first impression of her.

When she started attending school with him and his brother, she never spoke to them. It wasn't something that bothered him though. She never made a conscious effort to play with him before. He never hesitated to just brush by her without sparing her a single glance. Walking through the halls with his usual emotionless face was easy. But his brother would take it personally, asking if it had been something that he had done at lessons before or during their weekend visits. The whole school would know about the house at the end of the old Hokutan trail.

He would narrow his eyes at her when she wasn't looking, scrutinizing her. They had just lost their parents, and his brother was still doting on her.

Ungrateful, would have been his second impression of her.

But it wasn't until after her eleventh birthday that she began opening herself up to him and his brothers. And that was the first time he had seen her smile.

"You are really small," He had commented. They were alone in the main room, sitting beside each other while his brothers and Ukitake-sensei were at the Karakura court room, for the trail of the little boy down the street. Ukitake-sensei had told him to watch her.

"I've been told so," She had said, not really looking at him. But then she turned her head, catching him off guard. The edge of her lips quirked upwards, her head tilted just to the side, just a bit of the front row of her teeth showed, and she smiled. "But so are you."

He would have gone away in a huff had he not been in such a daze. She began to laugh at his absentminded expression, only making it harder to keep the blush that threatened to creep onto his cheeks. But he didn't want to turn away from her, not yet.

Compelling, would have been his third impression of her.

When Byakuya had come in the van later that night to pick Toshiro up, he had come with a camera. He didn't say a word about the trail and ignored any questions on it, but only asked that he and her to stand together for a test photo. He had been a little wary to do it, but she had pulled him in, smiling widely. He kept his face clear and calm, looking directly at the camera. He didn't trust his body to not portray the odd emotions he was feeling, so he stood stiff beside her.

Yes, that was when it had first started. She had been eleven and he thirteen.

And once it had started, it didn't stop.

He found that he was looking forwards to the Saturdays that he and his brothers. He found himself sometimes wondering about her, how she was doing, what she looked like in certain situations. The thoughts running through his mind startled him at first, and he tried to push them away. But soon, he didn't resist, and he accepted his interest in her. He began to notice little things about her: she had a bad habit of snapping her nails together, she would sometimes chew with her mouth open, and her eyes would twitch to the side when she wanted to say something.

On the weekends, he'd ask her questions. He'd ask her about school and her friends. She was always vague in her answers he noticed, and she would nervously tug at the ends of her hair. But when he brought up topics such as rabbits, she'd laugh and smile. It was odd, but he found himself sucked into her charm.

"Toshiro…Rukia… Dinner is ready," Shuuhei had called out to them once.

They were sitting out on the front porch, legs swinging over the edge. He was leaned back with his weight behind him. She preferred to sit her elbows on her knees.

"Alright Nii-san," Rukia had sung. Earlier that week, she had made it customary to call them all brothers. "C'mon Aniki."

And without thinking, he had reached for her hand, gently touching it. She had looked at him with her lips parted slightly. He was turning fourteen soon and somehow, still couldn't control his blush. The moonlight had hit her eyes at an odd angle that made them look almost blue, and her arms were thin in the large sun dress she had decided to wear that day.

"I…" He had started.

She tilted her head.

"I…"

She waited.

"You shouldn't call me Aniki…" He had finally decided to put it.

The summer wind blew, and it was warm. Her nails flicked and the sound blended in with the crickets that were beginning to come out. Suddenly, a spark flew into the air and a loud _BANG _followed. She turned her attention to above the trees that lined the old Hokutan trail. Eyes wide in wonder as fireworks flew into the sky. He had heard that there was a fair coming into town that summer and he supposed that that night was their opening day.

"Hanabi…" She had whispered.

He didn't need to look up. He could see the lights as they reflected in her eyes. That had always been a fascination of hers, lights.

"So what should I call you?"

"Huh?" He moved his hands back into his lap, noticing that he had been still touching her.

"What should I call you if not Aniki?" She looked at him. She looked back up and smiled, swinging her legs, "Because I don't really like calling you Kuchiki-kun or Kuchiki-san or Kuchiki-senpai."

The fireworks still going in the background, his mind was jumbled.

"Shiro-chan."

She looked back at him, and it could have just been the fireworks shining off her skin, but he thought he could see her blush.

"Sh-Shiro-chan?" She stifled a laugh.

He tried his hardest not to blush. "You don't have to if you don't want to-,"

"No, I like it!" She said quickly. Then went on to repeat it in a sing song voice, "Shiro-chan… Shiro-chan… Shiro-chan!" She giggled. "Kiki-chan…"

"Huh?" Toshiro looked at her.

"Kiki-chan," Rukia giggled, "If I'm going to call you Shiro-chan, you should call me Kiki-chan. How does that sound?"

He gulped and turned away. He wouldn't let her see his flushed face. Unlike Byakuya, he couldn't blame anything on alcohol. "It's fine… Kiki-chan."

She seemed so happy when he said it. She smiled at him like she always did, grabbed his hand, and pulled him inside of her house saying, "C'mon _Shiro-chan_!"

Beautiful, would have been his fourth impression of her.

She liked to walk home alone. She had always insisted on it. But one day, he saw how her eyes were wide, face frozen in shock. He didn't know why she was like that. He didn't know how to help her, so he bought her a Chappie the rabbit doll at a convenience store. She looked at it blankly at first before hugging it, but it failed to bring a smile to her face again. And he panicked. He didn't know what to do.

So he followed her home one day. He hoped to perhaps surprise her, or at least find what had made her so sullen the past few months. But when she disappeared into the woods just outside of the old Hokutan trail, his heart stopped. She wasn't supposed to go there; they had specifically told her _not _to wander in the trees alone. Urgently, he followed her only to find that she was expertly weaving through the evergreens with unnatural ease. She had done this before.

When he was able to finally catch up to her, he was too late. She had been punched to the floor by a bloody faced boy. Her face was already bruising, her legs scraped, lip bleeding, palms dirtied. In an instant, Toshiro blocked another blow the boy was throwing. The boy's eyes widened and instantly he pulled away. With just one icy glare, the boy was running off into the woods. He would deal with him later, but attention immediately turned to Rukia on the floor.

"Are you alright Kiki-chan?" He asked her. He didn't know how to touch her, to help her up or pick her up. Instead, he just wrapped an arm around her shoulders and slung one of her arms across his neck, half carrying her weight.

"Yes," Rukia said meekly. Toshiro had never seen her act so small. "I'm fine."

He assisted her back to her home, doing his best not to bump her into any trees or accidentally hit any rocks on the trail. Reaching the end of the old Hokutan trail, he slowly helped her up the porch steps. Entering into the main room, he stopped. Byakuya had just hung up the phone and the room was eerily silent. No one rushed to Rukia's aid like they normally would and no one said a word about where they had been. Sensei was in the back, lying limp and dead on the ground.

* * *

><p>He wasn't sure what he was thinking. He really didn't, but Hanataro, the most passive of the group, hadn't stopped him. In fact, he was just sitting by the wall on the other end waiting along with his twin. He nodded his head in the usual Hanataro way, it was unnerving.<p>

"Hanataro," Toshiro hissed. "Could you not act so calm?"

Hanataro looked up at his younger brother and smiled his usual smile. "If I were to act any different, would that stop you from going through with your decision?"

"No."

"Then I'll continue to act normal."

Toshiro rolled his eyes and began to pace. "Why aren't you going to stop me? You're the one always telling me to keep my head cool and not physically solve my problems."

It would have made Toshiro feel more at ease if his twin had just simply stayed quiet like normal. But his mix of casualness and unusualness were putting him on edge, making him jumpy and jittery at the same time. It was not a good sign.

"I would normally not allow you to do this," Hanataro slid down the wall so that he sat on the floor. "But this time, I don't know why…" he tilted his head and watched as a boy walked out of the school building, his bag slung over his shoulder and orange hair blowing about uncontrollably. Toshiro didn't stay to hear the rest of his brother's explanation. "I suppose this is a problem that you'll have to learn the hard way."

The cool, early spring air was not doing any good at smoldering Toshiro's temper. Suddenly, he hit him in the jaw.

Ichigo stumbled back, clutching the side of his face. He didn't have time to look up or recover before another punch came swinging down, catching him on the side. Ichigo fell, catching himself. He barely dodged a kick swung at his neck.

A couple of gasps echoed in the yard. A few people were gathering around the two boys and their brawl, already making bets on who would win. One student disappeared into the building, hoping to catch the attention of a teacher close by.

"Toshiro-,"

"Don't you dare say my name Kurosaki," Toshiro snapped.

Toshiro punched Ichigo. Ichigo just dodged another kick and blocked a side sweep. He ducked as Toshiro jump kicked, almost hitting a standing by student.

"What did," Ichigo stepped aside as Toshiro made an uppercut, "What did I do Toshiro…"

Toshiro's anger only shot higher. Looking at this boy, it made him furious. Was it jealousy? He couldn't stay calm enough to figure out his feelings. All he knew was that this boy could go from human to monster in a second, that he was emotionally unstable, and that he was taking her. Taking her… They had told her not to go near him. Yet she did. And he was taking her…

"Away…" Toshiro mumbled aloud.

"What?" Ichigo questioned. They had stopped for a moment, at a standstill.

Toshiro snapped back to the present and thrust his fist into Ichigo's chest. "You bastard!"

"Toshiro!"

He ignored his brother's call. Ichigo had stumbled several meters away.

"Toshiro!"

He continued to ignore him. He charged at Ichigo.

"Toshiro!"

He didn't bother to listen. He raised a fist.

"Toshiro!"

He didn't hesitate.

"Aniki!"

It did not register. And a blur passed, his arm twisted back. He was looking at the sky, his limbs outstretched around him. Hanataro picked him up and he looked to the side. She was there, holding that orange haired boy. That boy from the trial, that boy who made Byakuya one of the most well known lawyers in all of Rukongai, she was by his side. Concern in her eyes, and that boy tried to laugh it all off, saying it was all just simple brawling. She was genuinely worried for him.

Then she looked at him, and all too familiar feelings swept through. He crumpled under her gaze, that helpless gaze. A teacher came running out, asking what had happened. She would soon come to berate him for his behavior, like some simple child. He didn't care. Had he caused it?

He remembered her as a young child, her growing up, getting older, blooming. He remembered her smile, her laughter, her tears, and her helplessness. He had seen all her expressions. He had been there as she got older and went through her experiences. He had always watched her from the shadows. Like a paramour that had never really come to light, he had watched her. But when she turned again to that boy, his heart clenched in realization. All those smiles, laughter, and expressions, he had seen too. And unlike himself, they were directed for him. It was a bitter thought.

Heartbreaking, would be his impression of her now.

And she would always have the impression of him,

"Aniki…" She glanced at him. Her eyes were so full of sadness, disappointment, and maybe a bit of confusion. It made his hands tremble. He could only recall that night two years ago. The night he had thought was necessary but would always regret. The night he told her to stop calling him _Shiro-chan_…

It had been the first time he brought Momo over. It was a shock to everyone, including Hanataro. He could still feel the wary stares and "secret peaks" all through the afternoon. He had gone a whole day without seeing Rukia, and he was feeling a bit uneasy. That is till Momo was about to leave and she came stumbling out of the room they had given her, she had called out to him, "_Shiro-chan…_"

He had passed her in the hall before she went to bed.

"_You shouldn't call me Shiro-chan."_

"_Why?" _

"_Because…"_

"_Then what should I call you?" _

He would come to regret it. Every time she'd say it, his heart would hurt just a bit. His fist would tighten just a bit. And he'd never tell her.

"_Aniki," _He had said. "_You should call me Aniki._"

He'd regret it.

She repeated, "Aniki…"

**End Chapter 23**

****Yes, again, I had way too much fun writing Toshiro angst -_- I'll have to do a one shot centering him to get it out of my system one day xD and... writing this story I've actually come to like HitsuRuki...O_o but this story is still IchiRuki! I've just... had a taste of a different flavor? It makes me kind of sad to see this relationship go ;^;

But enough of that. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter ;) if all goes well and as planned (though it seems that things never seem to with this story...) there are only two more chapters left of the story :D yay?

Review if you can please, and I'll update as soon as possible!


	24. Chapter 24

****I know that it's only been a little over a week but... I still feel like it took me much longer to update . Sorry, I got distracted by deviantArt :P I should really learn to split my focus xD But anyways... Yay update! Sorry if it may seem a bit... rushed or short? The story is coming to an end this is technically the second to last chapter :D Enjoy!

By the way... no line breaks again so keep up ;)

**My Paramour: Chapter 24**

"_Hana-nii," Toshiro had whispered to his brother late one night. _

"_Yes Shiro-chan?" Hanataro said sleepily. He yawned only to emphasize. _

_Toshiro hesitated to say anything at first but spoke after a few minutes of silence. "What have I done?" _

"I wouldn't have expected a call concerning you," Byakuya stated bluntly. It had been the first thing he had said to his younger brother since he had picked him up from school, his cool façade only on the brink of slipping. All the brothers had gathered in twin's bedroom while Rukia had stayed downstairs in the kitchen.

"Che," Toshiro scoffed. He turned his head away. Sitting on his bed, surrounded by his brothers was doing little to calm his irritation.

Byakuya raised a brow. "You don't care to explain the situation to me?"

Toshiro remained silent, burning the wall of his grey bedroom with his icy glare.

"Huh," Kaien huffed. "We get a call from the school that our brother engaged in a physical fight with an innocent bystander-,"

"He isn't innocent," Toshiro cut in. He turned to look all his brothers in eyes. His voice hissing, "You all knew it."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. "That has nothing to do with this."

Toshiro went back to glaring at the wall. How he was beginning to hate that gray.

Byakuya let out a frustrated sigh. "Hanataro," He commanded, "What happened?"

Hanataro, till then, had been sitting quietly on his bed on his side of the room. His head shot up at the call of his name, almost falling back on his sheets.

"Ah, Toshiro he went up and…" He paused looking apologetically at his little brother. "He began punching Kurosaki-kun."

"And you didn't try to stop him?" Shuuhei asked, his face contorting in confusion.

Hanataro gave a sheepish grin. "N-no, sorry, that was probably my fault…"

Byakuya opened his mouth to say something, only to be beat by Renji.

"And so what was his reason for beginning to punch Kurosaki?"

Hanataro again looked over to his brother, thinking. Toshiro didn't look at him, only glared at their gray wall.

"It was about Kiki-chan," Hanataro stated bluntly.

"What does tha-…?" Renji stopped himself midsentence, realizing the stupidity of his words.

Toshiro's eyes shut, fist and teeth clenched. The room was silent. Nothing further needed to be said. Hanataro's explanation was a story within its self.

"I thought you had wanted to let go," Byakuya said calmly.

"Che."

It was a weak response. He didn't have the energy anymore.

"I see…"

_Hanataro yawned, "What do you mean?" _

Rukia stood outside of the door. She lifted a fist to knock but stopped and hesitated. She was debating in her head whether to disturb them or not. He had gotten into a fight just earlier and was most likely tired. Bringing her hand down, she had only brushed the door, but it opened immediately.

"Rukia-nee-san!" Karin had answered the door in surprise. "Are you here to see Ichi-nii?"

Rukia looked at her for a while, not answering.

"Are you here to see Ichi-nii?" She repeated slower this time.

Rukia shook her head and brought her mind back into the present. "I…uh…"

"He's upstairs in his room," Karin said stepping the side to let her in. She smiled. "I think it would make him feel better if you were visiting."

Rukia had no way to decline. She stepped into the house, took off her shoes, and followed as Karin led her up the stairs. Ichigo's room was the first door on the left once they were at the top. Karin was not courteous and made a harsh knock on the door.

"I told you Karin, I'm fine!" Ichigo's voice could be heard from the other end.

Karin rolled her eyes, opening the door just slightly and pushing Rukia through. Surprised, Rukia tried to turn back but Ichigo's voice stopped her.

"Karin I told you I'm…" he stopped as he saw Rukia standing by his door. "Oh, Rukia…" he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hi," Rukia said nervously. A sudden rush of heat went into her cheeks. She noticed his lightly bandaged arms and the cooling pack he was holding to his chest. "Do they hurt?"

Ichigo looked at her questioningly. "Hurt?"

"Your wounds," she said again, "do they hurt?"

Ichigo looked down at his arm and the slowly growing bruise on his chest. He chuckled lightly. "No, they don't hurt too much." He smiled at her. "But your brother sure has some arm, he always seemed to have that."

Rukia didn't take the lighthearted joke too well. Her head dropped in guilt. "Sorry for that…"

"No," Ichigo immediately responded, "It wasn't your fault."

He made a move to get up. An idea of trying to console her in mind, but a shock of pain ran through his abdomen. He winced.

"Don't move you idiot!" Rukia scolded. She walked till she stood by his bead, an arm gently placed over his neck while the other helped to support his back. Slowly, she lowered him down to his bed. "I really am sorry though. It was my fault." Rukia said sitting on the edge of his bed. "My brothers have always been a little overprotective, especially Aniki."

While lying down, her hand was absentmindedly holding the cold-pack. He could finally see just how small her hands really were.

He laughed. "I guess I can see where he is coming from," Ichigo said sadly, "If I wanted to protect something important I may have lashed out the same…maybe even worse."

Rukia wasn't paying any attention and gently squeezed the cold-pack. "I'm still sorry." She shrugged.

There was a silence.

"So how are you doing? Did Inoue-san and the Tatsuki treat you nicely today?" Ichigo asked. Rukia was looking away from him till he spoke. He smiled, her eyes were wide.

"Yeah," Rukia said. She smiled at him. "They were actually really nice. Much nicer than I thought they would treat me."

"You really aren't a scary person," Ichigo told her, "I never could understand why you would want to hide yourself from them. I knew Tatsuki when I was younger, I knew she'd at least like the real you instead of the fake you."

Rukia turned away from him again. Her hand squeezed the cooling pack one more time. "I really was scared." Her bangs covered her eyes. "I still am."

Ichigo remained silent, hoping it was the best consolidation he could give her.

"I'm scared that I'll unintentionally hurt them…that my selfish side will come out." She smiled sadly. "I used to be affiliated with a boy that-," she paused to think of the write words to say. "He wasn't the kind of person I shouldn't have been hanging around with."

Ichigo didn't move.

"He would hurt me physically," She told him, "He would push me and sometimes hit me. But I'd always want to think of him as my friend. He once told me that he would help me make more friends!" She laughed and tucked her hair behind her ear. Just saying the words seemed so amusing, he would have helped her? "I was so stupid then. I let him use my emotions to manipulate me and I became so selfish." Her head lowered.

"I'm sure anyone would have done what you did," Ichigo tried to tell her.

"I saw him threaten a girl in my class to like me." Rukia's head snapped back to look at him. "And I didn't do anything. I let him continue to do it for years!" Her grip on the cooling pack was growing tighter. "And then I had to wait for him to…" Her teeth visibly grit together, the cooling pack was bound to burst.

Rukia looked at Ichigo. He had placed a reassuring hand on top of hers. Her grip loosened and she began moving her fingers in a circle.

"I saw him choking a girl one day." She stated. "The girl's face was turning pale if not a little blue. It wasn't until then that I couldn't take it anymore. But I was still weak at that time; I didn't know how to fight then." She gave him a wary smile. "So he tried to beat me instead."

Ichigo stared at her in shock. He wasn't sure how to respond to her.

"Well…" he began clumsily, "The important part was that you knew when you really should have intervened. You could have let him choke that girl like you let him do all those other things." He said harsher then he wanted to. But his eyes softened. "But you didn't let him, and that was what was important. In the most important time, you were sure to do what was right."

Rukia's lips parted, "Aa…"

"And on an upside," He continued a little cheerier, "You sure can defend yourself now. You sure have one hell of a fist. And when you flipped Toshiro, wow!"

Rukia laughed softly her eyes lowering in reverie. "Well, after that incident, I found myself an orphan."

Again Ichigo had no words of comfort for her. Questions swam around in his head. Orphan? Hadn't she had her brothers with her?

"Don't look so pathetically at me," she laughed. "Soon after, that was when Aniki insisted that they adopt me and begin training me."

"_What did I do Hana-nii?" Toshiro repeated softer this time. _

The door slowly creaked open. Momo poked her head in and slowly stepped into the gray painted room. She noticed Toshiro sitting solemnly on his bed, head low looking at his fists that were clenched around each other. She would have thought he hadn't noticed her presence if it weren't for the slight tension in his grip.

"Hanataro called me after your classes and told me to come over," she said. "He just told me what happened."

Toshiro didn't move from his spot. His head was still lowered and fists still clenched. She took a few steps towards him, still seeing no reaction. She narrowed her eyes.

"Why am I surprised that you would have gone as far as to hurt that Kurosaki boy?" She stood in front of him now, looking down at his pensive state. "Why would you do that?" She asked louder this time. "Why would you do that? Because it was Rukia-chan?"

Toshiro remained silent.

"I really do try," Momo said sadly, "I really do and yet… can I never compare? I like Rukia-chan, she's a helplessly sweet and innocent girl, but," Momo paused and looked down at Toshiro sitting perfectly still. "You need to let her go now. You need to let Rukia-chan go now Shiro-chan."

"Don't call me that," he said. His voice wasn't icy or commanding as it usually was. This time it sounded defeated, almost soft and pleading.

"Because Rukia-chan used to call you that?" Momo's tone was edgy. She sighed and looked away, tears threatening to fall. She had told herself on the plane that whatever was going to happen here she wouldn't cry, not in front of him. "Just tell me, did you ever look at me? Did you ever look at me once?"

She could remember the day she had fist met him the halls of Karakura High School. She remembered how the sky had been gray for once. That he was looking out the window, almost in a strange kind of solitude that made others walk around him with a sort of respect. He was intimidating at best and cold at worst. That was what the rumors had said about the so called first year Kuchiki prodigy. Her teacher had told her to seek him out for help with her studies. Little did she know that she'd grow to have such feelings for him, such painful feelings that if she had know, perhaps she wouldn't have looked for him. Because after she did the first time, she never stopped looking for him.

"Did you?" She was choking on her words now. The hurt expression on her face was strained, but under his hair, he wouldn't see how torn she was feeling. "Can you even answer me that? Was there even a moment, a second, where I was the only thing on your mind?"

He didn't move. She stiffened. She had to get out of there. She couldn't look so weak in front of him. Turning quickly, she aimed herself to the door. But she stopped and turned back around. Toshiro's hand was outstretched, gently holding onto hers. His eyes were still focused on his other hand and she made a move to remove her hand from his grip. He only tightened his hold.

Carefully lifting his eyes to meet hers', she caught onto his sincerity. "The first school festival that we had gone to," he said, "you were trying to light the sparkler but you couldn't."

Momo remembered that night very well. It was the night that Toshiro had kissed her for the first and last time. She lifted a hand to her lips, fingers trembling. She remembered that later that night, she had wondered if he had really kissed her. It had been only a slight brush of the lips, something he had never done again. It was a kiss that sent a spark flying through her spine and left her wanting more. He remembered it.

Her hand felt wet. She was crying. She hadn't wanted to, but she was crying now. The tears were falling freely as she bent down curled herself up. Toshiro only sat there, his hand still warmly holding hers. Had she finally found him?

"_You're letting her go now," Hanataro told his younger brother. _

"You sure you'll be fine?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia gave him an annoyed stare. "I'm just walking down the street, not into battle," she commented dryly. "And shouldn't I be saying that about you?"

Ichigo chuckled. It had been an interesting experience trying to get him down the stairs. She had told him that she could show herself the front door, but he had stubbornly insisted that he go with her. They had exited the room, finding the rest of the Kurosaki family on the stairs looking as though they were all trying to sheepishly listen in on their conversation.

As much as he insisted that his injuries were minor, she could see as he tried to hold in a wince or two every step they took. If she could count how many frowns she had given him just on the way to the door, it would have outnumbered all the frowns she had made in her life. It was a funny thought.

"Why are you laughing?" Ichigo questioned.

Rukia hadn't realized that she had started laughing, but looked up at him, placing a hand on her hip. "Nothing." She looked out and could see her own home at the end of the street. "So I'll hopefully see you at school? If you can walk…"

"Funny," Ichigo commented sarcastically. "Yeah, it won't be that easy to get rid of me."

Rukia rolled her eyes and gave him a salute. "Well then I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

She spun around to leave, hoping to leave him with a playful smile.

"Wait!" Ichigo said hurriedly, catching her hand. She turned back, unable to predict his next move. He leaned down and just barely pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened as he pulled away, smiling cockily, though it was a bit down played with the blush that was very apparent on his cheeks. Then softly he said to her, "Now you'll have to take my confession seriously."

"Wah! You idiot!" Rukia found that she was unable to move. She was confused whether to hit him, or to perhaps ask him what it meant.

"See you around Kiki-chan," he added just to irk her. Her expression was absolutely priceless when he closed the door on her.

"I-Ichigo… you…" She raised a fist, knowing full well that he couldn't see her. She lowered her fist and held it in her hand. She hadn't disliked the kiss; it was sudden and strange, but not unpleasant. Though the fact that he had to be annoying to the very end was not something she had imagined her first kiss to be like.

"_Am I doing the right thing?" Toshiro had asked, his hands gripping the bed sheets. _

She couldn't help but crack a smile. "Baka…"

"_Of course you are." _

**End Chapter 24**

****Italics were like line breaks ;) Hope that wasn't too confusing :3 Anyway, yes! next chapter will be the last. So any questions you feel I have not yet answered please do not hesitate to ask so that I feel I didn't leave anyone hanging here xP

But anyways, I had a blast again writing that HistuHina moment there (though I will miss the Toshiro angst ;^;) I hope that it was enjoyable for you to read too ;) And the kiss too! Don't forget that! But I feel like Ichigo was getting a little too OOC for my liking at the end -_- but oh well :P

**Side note (Please Read!):** I uploaded my next project about a week or so ago. It is going to be a long project (since it has two parts...) and I really need some support. I've already got a few reviews for the first chapter but I'd be happy if all the people reading this story could check it out ^_^ It's called "A Coming of Age Story: The Frittle" Please and thank you!

And please review this story if you can and I'll update the last chapter as soon as possible! :D


	25. Chapter 25

Oh, just enjoy this one :)

**My Paramour: Chapter 25**

"And with great honor, I say that all of you have done exceptionally well in these past three years you have been here in Karakura High School. Congratulation to all of you, you have now graduated with overall flying colors!" The principle of the school raised his arms and the students sitting behind him all stood smiles and excitement very apparent on all of their faces.

Exiting out in an orderly formation, all the students found their way to their own respective parents. Hanataro and Toshiro walked side by side, for once looking almost distinctively like the twins they were. Walking over with his head held high, Toshiro came up and took Momo's hand.

She blushed and smiled at him, leaning down to kiss his cheek. In the past few months, Toshiro had become more comfortable with holding her hand in public, as well as giving her sincere hugs before she left. Of course she was always the one who initiated a kiss, but it was an improvement that he never shied away. What made her even more excited was when he had called her the night that he announced he had gotten a late acceptance to Seireitei University.

"You two be lovey somewhere else," Kaien gagged.

Renji rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I can't believe that you really can stand keeping her around Toshiro."

"Oh shut it," Toshiro teased with an irritated smile.

"Why don't we all just take a breath yes?" Hanataro tried to kill the lingering flames of a quarrel about ready to ensue. A sweat drop was visible on the side of his forehead.

Toshiro rolled his eyes at his older brothers. Then looking down, he let go of Momo's hand. She watched as he reached up to his well buttoned shirt and easily removed the second button. The silver pin shined in the spring sun and he held it out to her. Smiling like a kid he put it her hand. "You said you wanted my second button right? I saved it for you I guess."

Momo looked down at her eyes shimmering and tears threatening to fall. Toshiro's eyes widened.

"I-I mean," he hesitated, "you don't have to take it!" He stepped back and she smiled, confusing him. This side of Toshiro, this flustered and all too clumsy side, one that was easily riled, she had never seen it. It made her heart flutter and she leaned down to give him a kiss.

"No, I'd like to keep it," she told him.

"R-right," he stammered and looked off to the side. Momo followed his eyes and her heart sank just a little.

Though all her hopes, she couldn't expect him to get over that fast. Three months was not enough to mend a broken heart.

"Do you regret-,"

"No," Toshiro said quickly, not looking at her. She could see the starting of a smile on his lips. "She's happy, so I'll root for her silently on the sides." Then she felt his hand enclose around her own. He looked at her, awkwardly leaning in and pecked her nose. "I'm pathetic."

She smiled empathetically at him and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Then I suppose we both are."

"Ugh," Shuuhei groaned. "Really…"

"Shut up," Toshiro hissed, giving his brothers his icy glare.

Off on the side by the podium, Orihime was just staring into the crowd. Sighing, she played with a few strands of her hair.

"Pretty girls shouldn't sigh too much."

The voice startled her and she turned to see that Uryuu was standing beside her. Relaxing knowing it was just him, she smiled softly, looking back into the crowd.

"Ishida-senpai," she giggled, "The arts and crafts club is going to miss their president."

Uryuu chuckled at the girl's statement. He smoothed out his sleeves and stretched his arms, slipping his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Well, they'll love their new president," He said smiling down at her.

"I really am nervous for the New Year to start," she admitted to him with a blush. "Are you sure you chose me as the right person to lead the arts and craft club?"

"Of course," Ishida said confidently. "You'll be fine. While I'm off to Seireitei University I need someone here I can trust."

Orihime blushed, he trusted her. "I'll do my best!"

Looking at her, he couldn't hold in his own blush. Looking away he remembered the little box he had made the day before. It was a paper box that had been folded and crafted with a little flower at the top. Reaching into his uniform pocket, he pulled it out, handing it to the girl beside him.

She looked at it, taking it hesitantly into her own hands. "That is it?"

"It's for you, think of it as a parting gift yes?" He told her nervously.

She looked back down at the box. It was so pretty, something he had never taught their club to make during the year. It was much too intricate to have been taught. She wondered how long it had taken him to make it.

"Open it." He told her.

Slowly, she did. Lifting the lid off by the delicate paper flower on top, she opened the box. Inside was a silver pin, his second button.

"You…" She didn't have words. This was equal to a direct confession. Her cheeks were turning red and she bit her lip.

"I supposed that since I'm leaving in a week for Seireitei, I guessed that I should do it today if anything else." He said as coolly as possible. "I've actually been feeling this way for maybe almost all year, but you always seemed to have your eyes on the Kurosaki boy."

Orihime blushed harder at the reminder.

"But these past few months," He continued with a bit more confidence, "You seemed to look more at others than just him. And I found my chance at courage." He smiled. "Just think about it alright?"

She nodded her head and let him leave to his parents. She looked back at the second button, and found that she was smiling.

"What are you grinning so childishly about?"

Orihime looked back up and giggled, "Nothing really, Tatsuki."

* * *

><p>Once the festivities had been over, and the principle had given his little speech, the graduates all walked off the stage. Rukia had been sitting in with her grade in the auditorium. Standing up, she looked around, looking for her brothers in the mass of chaos. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned and saw that it was Ichigo.<p>

"Hey," he greeted lamely. "So you're excited to be a second year when the new year starts?"

"Ah," She looked around, spotting her brothers all gathered on the other side of the room. "I guess so. You're going to be a third year…"

"Yeah."

"It was a rather awkward conversation between the two. Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck and she bit the inside of her lip. It wasn't that they were awkward around each other. Actually, through the last three months, Ichigo found it a relief that she would sometimes come up to the roof to eat with Chad and him. In the halls or on the way home, she wouldn't hesitate to give him a wave or say hello either. She seemed happier now, and so much more real.

"Have you decided where you want to test into?" Rukia asked, trying to keep up their exchange of pleasant words.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Not really, maybe Seireitei University."

She chuckled. "Everyone wants to go there."

"Well it's a good school," he defended.

Smirking, she gave him a confident look. "I never said it wasn't. You forgot that my Aniki is going there too."

He felt embarrassed. She loved to just annoy him like she did. Turning away, his fingers still scratching the back of his neck, he tried to give her a blasé tone. "Well it's good that you know." Then with a more serious tone, he bent down to look her in the eyes.

It startled at her.

"Just be prepared that since it is going to be my last year here," He started slowly, a cocky smile beginning to form on his lips, "I'm going to try my hardest and make you look at me."

He laughed and stood up straight again. Seeing her flustered face made him feel a little fluttery on the inside. It was amusing to tease her like he just did.

"Rukia!" Byakuya called out. He held up the camera in his hand. "We are taking pictures with your brothers!"

"R-right!" Rukia smoothed out her uniform skirt and walked over to her brothers.

"You too Kurosaki," Byakuya called.

"M-me too?" Ichigo asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Byakuya responded impassively, "we need someone to take the picture."

A little disappointed, Ichigo followed behind Rukia. "Oh."

When they made it over, Ichigo took the camera from Byakuya's hand and waited for the family to get into their positions. Rukia stood in the middle, as insisted by all the brothers and Momo stood just on the outside, her arm liked in Toshiro's. Hanataro held up his diploma and all the brothers gave their own trademark smiles.

"One…two… three…" Ichigo counted. And the flash went off.

"Do one more!" Momo shouted, "A funny one this time."

"Since when do you dictate what our family does?" Renji argued.

Sticking her tongue out at him, Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I'll take it in one… two…three…" The flash went off again. He looked at the photo on the screen and couldn't help but laugh a bit. No one had been ready and so some looked bewildered, their eyes wide, mouths open in funny shapes. Momo and Renji were glaring at each other, Renji's mouth open wide like a monster and Momo had a tongue half sticking out. Toshiro, in between the two looked rather irked, face staring annoyed into the camera. Rukia though, was probably the funniest.

She seemed to have been in mid sneeze. Her face was scrunched in a very unattractive way, eyes half closed and nose pointing up. When looking at it, Ichigo really did laugh, bending over holding his stomach.

"What is so funny?" Rukia asked, walking over. Taking the camera out of his hand, she looked at it. Her eyes widened. "W-what is this?"

"You at your best," he managed to say between laughs.

She looked between the camera and him. Her face was flushing in embarrassment.

"How do you delete it?"

"You must think I'm an idiot if you think I'll tell you," he laughed harder.

"You are an idiot! Now tell me how to delete this!"

"That doesn't help your case. Ask nicely and maybe…" He coaxed her.

Her cheeks were hot. And out of spite, she reached her hands up to touch his cheeks. He stared at her in confusion, then wide eyed horror when she drew her fist back. Only to be surprised again, she lunged forward, pressing her lips to his. She was kissing him. _Flash…_

Pulling back, she held the camera in her hands. Ichigo's eyes were wide, amber flames confused. The picture was little blurry but she'd keep it anyways, Ichigo's flustered expression was just too good to not keep. She smirked up at him. He was holding a hand to his mouth, an obvious blush on his cheeks.

"Payback," She told him. "Maybe you won't have to work too hard to make me look at you." Then smiling again, she went up on her tip-toes to kiss his hand gentler. "I'm already looking at you."

* * *

><p>That spring, before the new year had started, the rays of the sun were shining down on the house at the very end of the street. Its fresh gold coloring gave the white paint of a perfect picket fence some extra dimensions. Within this quaint little house there were counters filled with frames after frames of family graduations, trips to the beach, birthdays, and large family mile stone events. Each one consisted of many people shrouding the inner workings of the boarders, cramming to be in the photo. Only seven of them held two individuals. But regardless of people, friends, family, or others, they all had one thing in common:<p>

One girl smiling genuinely and happily into the camera's lens.

**The End**

Yay! I now have completed my second multi-chap story ^_^ I really am happy to thank all those who reviewed! Especially Those who were reading since the the very beginning for this little story of mine! I really appreciate it and without you, I would have never ended this with 300+ reviews! So thank you all so much!

Like I've told many of you in the responses to the reviews you leave me, this story's main focus/ message was that you always want to be yourself. Yes, change for the better, but never wear a mask to fit in or to impress. Show yourself for who you are and trust me, there are people out there who will embrace you with open arms for the real you! Smile for real, don't hide yourself. Real friends who know you for the genuine you, are usually the friends that you can always turn back to, even when you feel like your bridges have been severed. (though that last point is another story entirely ^_^")

I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it! If there are any question that you have that you feel I never answered, don't hesitate to ask! The story is over, I don't want to leave anything unanswered ;)

And a little advertisement...  
>Please read my newest project <strong>A Coming of Age Story: The Frittle. <strong>Please give it as much love as you've given this one!

Hope you've enjoyed! Have an awesome day :)


End file.
